Dangerous Game
by SaraHHH
Summary: Steph hates Gym until she meets the new substitute.
1. First Day Back at School

A/N Just a repost of the first chapter, I've spaced it out so it's easier to read.

It was an ordinary day, Stephanie was in her room putting her books in her bag, and it was the first day back after the Christmas holiday it was freezing outside, however it wasn't much warmer inside either. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs, her breakfast was waiting on the table, her father was sitting down with a cup of coffee in one hand and the paper in his other hand, he must have been looking at the shares she went over to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Daddy" said Stephanie

He glanced up from his paper and greeted her, she sat down at the table her breakfast was waiting for her, it was a cooked breakfast and her favourite, there was nothing better than this on a cold winters morning, her brother Shane made his way downstairs he was in college, while Stephanie would be a senior after summer, yes they where halfway through the school year. Shane sat down and grabbed his breakfast, everyone ate there breakfast fairly quickly, it was time for there day to begin Shane got a ride from some of his college friends, which meant Stephanie got to take the car to school, she grabbed her coat and keys and headed for school, she met up with her friends who were pleased to see her, they went inside school Stephanie was one of the popular girls in school. Stephanie was heading for gym it was one of the lessons she hated, it's just that her gym teacher thought girls shouldn't play sports, and that it's a mans world all that bullshit, Mr Martin god she hated him that prick so much, she was so temped to kick him in the balls when he started his Speech. He was skinny, had greasy hair and bad breath she definitely should have brought some mint's with her, she went inside the girls locker room and got changed, when she came out every was sitting down talking, usually by now the lesson would have started. The door opened suddenly as the principal walked in along with a tall blonde haired man, Stephanie looked up she couldn't keep her eyes of him, he was gorgeous he had long blonde haired which was tied back, a white polo shirt which looked a few sizes too small, as his muscles where bulging out of his top, he was also wearing some black track pants.

"Steph" said Stacy, Stephanie was knocked out of her daze as her friend nudged her shoulder.

"Steph are you trying to catch flies" Said Stacy she was smirking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" whispered Stephanie.

She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that she got caught; Stacy was always winding her up about things like that.

"Come on Steph I saw you checking him out, but I'd don't blame you though he is pretty cute, look at his cute little ass" Said Stacy teased her best friend.

"Ok class listen up I have a few things to discuss, firstly your Gym teacher Mr Martin will not be able to teach you this term, he's actually in hospital and is unable to fulfil his duties".

"What's the matter with him" said one of the students.

"That information is confidential, all you need to know is that I have found a substitute this term, and he's standing right next to me so try and be nice" said the principal as he motioned the tall man next to him to speak.

"Ok everyone my name is Mr Levesque, and I'm am going to be your teacher this term, if anyone has any questions to ask me about anything feel free to do so just try not to be too personal ok". Said Mr Levesque he smiled after he nodded at the principal motioning to him that he could leave.

"I have a question what experience do you have in sports" said one of the boys clearly not impressed. "Well I used to be Captain of my high school football team, I got called up for a tryout for the NFL, but I got injured during that so I then focused on wrestling, since it doesn't pay much I've had to get another job, so that brings me here" Said Mr Levesque, Stacy put her hand up,

"Yes" Said the teacher.

"Erm Steph wants to know what your first name is, and how old you are she also thinks your". Stephanie covered her mouth, not wanting her to finish that sentence.

Stephanie turned a bright shade of red, how embarrassing everyone was looking at her including the teacher; he was actually chuckling to himself at her shyness. "Well Steph my name is Paul, and I'm 28 years old". Said Paul

He smiled amused by her shame. How was Stephanie going to get through this class, god she could hardly look at him, now she was definitely going to kill Stacy for saying that?

"Ok now we have all the little introductions out the way, we better get started ok, where going to head outside and get warmed up" Said Paul, everyone headed towards the track awaiting there next instruction.

"Alright were going to start off doing a two laps round the track, now this isn't a race it's basically a test so I can see everyone's fitness level, go a pace that suits you I do encourage you to push yourselves, but don't over do it ok, so get on the track and get ready, on my instruction we start ok". The class nodded "Ok go"

The class began running, some raced ahead while others got left behind, Stephanie managed to keep at the front along with Stacy, they where definitely very competitive when it came to beating the boys, they were probably the fittest girls in the class.

Paul had a sheet of paper recording down the times and watching them race, it was a close call but they only managed to get in 3rd and 4th place. Once everyone had finished, Paul instructed them to check there pulse which he recorded on his sheet of paper.

"Ok to avoid injury where going to do some stretches, ok so where going to do this together, hold each stretch for ten seconds on my count ok".

Everyone watched Paul as he showed them what to do, he made sure everyone was doing it right and corrected people who weren't.

"Ok I want everyone to pair up for this next one, can I have a volunteer? Ah Steph I'll use you step forward". Stephanie stepped forward taking a look at Stacy who was grinning at her, god she was too much at times.

"Ok sit down, alright the next stretch is for your legs, so your going to spread them apart and your going to but your hands on your leg, stretch as far as you can, your partner is going to help by pushing you forward, you'll hold that for ten second's and then do that with your other leg, and finally you'll stretch forward"

Paul demonstrated this to the class, Stephanie could feel his hands on her back they where hot against her shirt, his hot breath was brushing against her neck, as he was breathing down she could smell his cologne, god he smelled wonderful she felt nervous as her palms began to sweat like he was having some kind of effect on her. This was so wrong he was her teacher for Christ sake, she shouldn't be feeling like this, not only that but he was 10 years older and he wasn't feeling the same was he? Stephanie tried to knock those thoughts out of her head, as he took his fingers away from her back, she looked back at him. 'Did he just smile at me' thought Stephanie; this was going to be a long year.


	2. Lunch Break

It was still the first day of school, Stephanie headed for lunch she needed a break after this morning, her new teacher was certainly a distraction, during the whole lesson she couldn't help but look at him, he was gorgeous she was fantasying about him during class. 'God what am I doing I shouldn't be thinking that way about him he's my teacher' thought Stephanie, as if on cue she saw him making his way towards the lunch line. 'God damn it' thought Stephanie, she needed to stop thinking about him but she couldn't, especially when he was standing behind her, he didn't seem to notice her as he was putting food on his tray, she turned her head slightly. "Hi Steph I didn't notice you there" Said Paul.

"Oh hi I'm just getting my lunch" Said Stephanie, hoping she didn't sound too nervous, her heart was racing just looking at him, he had some effect on her how she would love to kiss him right now, she blocked that thought out of her head she had to stop thinking like this. "So I suppose you know what food tastes good and nasty then". Said Paul with a slight smirk on his face, god he looked dangerously sexy, Stephanie tried to compose herself as she began to speak. "Well I would recommend that you stick to a sandwich rather than the cooked stuff, because I think the Lunch Ladies try to poison us". Said Stephanie confident that it came out well. Paul started to laugh "Well I guess I'll take your word for it any other horror stories" Said Paul.

"Nope that's all you need to know". Stephanie paid for her lunch as did Paul.

"Well thanks for the advice I guess I'll see you later" Said Paul as he made his way out the lunchroom. Stephanie made her way to the table with her friends and sat down she was just about to take a bite out of her sandwich, when she noticed Stacy looking back at her. "What" said Stephanie.

"Oh nothing just wondering if you bumped into anyone while getting lunch". Said Stacy, she was grinning at her best friend, while at the same time trying to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about Stace". Said Stephanie playing innocent, "Steph I saw you and Mr Levesque in the line and you looked rather friendly". Stacy noticed everything Stephanie wondered if Stacy was a spy watching her every move.

"We were just talking, he asked me what cafeteria food was ok and I told him that's all that happened". Said Stephanie confidently dismissing the comment, even though deep down she was thinking about Paul, 'it's just a crush' thought Stephanie as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Paul was making his way to the teachers lounge, he turned the knob and was hit with a stench of Cigarette smoke, he looked around noticing his co-workers. This was the first time Paul had noticed them, some looked stressed while other's where laughing and joking. Paul sat at the table and put his tray down, he was going to introduce himself but everyone seemed too wrapped up in there own business, so Paul decided against that.

"Is this seat taken"? Paul looked up; the man had a polo shirt on like himself. he was dressed very casual, had short brown hair and looked about 40 years old, he had a whistle around his neck, he was staring at Paul maybe the guy was trying to intimidate him, but Paul wasn't scared he just looked up at him and parted his lips to speak. "No" said Paul smiling at him trying to be friendly.

"I don't believe we have met, my name is Mr O'Donnell I teach physical education". He extended his hand out to Paul who shook it.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mr Levesque but you can call me Paul". Paul preferred to be called by his first name, Mr Levesque sounded for formal for him.

"I hope you don't let the Students refer to you as that, they need to learn respect, who the boss is, your not some pushover that let's them do what they want, take myself for instance, I am firm they daren't disrespect me, I get results because losers don't exist in my class, they are winners you want to be firm with them Mr Levesque, or else you'll regret it" Paul nodded pretending to listen, he felt like clapping and maybe giving him a medal 'jackass' thought Paul, to him this guy needed to loosen up, he was certainly old school when it came to teaching, Paul thought to himself this guy is an asshole, as Paul continued to eat his lunch. Paul had finished eating and managed to get away from that O'Donnell prick. He sat down on the sofa watching the teacher's smoke and drink coffee, they all seemed so caught up in there own business, Paul grabbed a paper from the coffee table and began to read. Cigarette smoke filled his lungs as the rest of the teachers sat around the table.

"So anyway apparently Mr Martin had a nervous breakdown, after one of the students said some rather choice words to him; however that wasn't all this had been happening for a while now". Said one of the teachers.

Paul looked up from his paper listening in on the conversation, an old lady possibly in her mid 50's was talking to the group, she held a thin Cigarette in her fingers and her hair was almost grey.

"You must be the new boy". Said the lady, she extended her hand Paul shook it being polite.

"Yes it's my first day, I'm filling in for Mr Martin this term, oh and my name is Mr Levesque, but you can call me Paul". said Paul.

"Well Paul my name is Mrs Carter, but you call me Susan, this is Mr Johnson, Miss Wilson and Mr Roberts" Said Susan. Paul smiled greeting them.

"So what happened Miss Carter" Asked Mr Johnson.

"Well like I said this had been happening for a while now, even through the holidays, they where vandalising his house, shouting abusive language, apparently one of the Students actually told him to go and fuck himself".

"Does he have any idea who's doing this" Added Miss Wilson.

" He doesn't but before the end of term, he was being awfully hard on the girls, I thought he was just being a sexist pig, but I think now he was just taking out his frustration for not knowing who did it". Said Susan.

"Why was he being hard on the girls and not the boys, I mean isn't that unfair? it should be innocent until proven guilty" Said Paul.

"Your right but Mr Martin seemed to dislike the girls for some reason, he doesn't think they try hard enough, also he finds it easier to find fault with the girls". Said Susan. Paul couldn't believe this Mr Martin guy, he sounded like an asshole, not just an asshole, a sexist asshole he probably deserved the abuse he got. Paul continued to listen to the conversation, as Susan held the teachers attention.

"Are you scared Paul" joked Mr Johnson.

"Well so far today none of the kids have been a problem". Said Paul smiling.

"Glad to hear it Paul, as long as you treat them equally you don't have a thing to worry about". Said Susan patting his arm. The bell rang, the teachers said there goodbyes and headed for there classes. Paul wondered why all the Gym teachers seemed to be assholes; Paul just hoped he wouldn't turn out that way.


	3. End Of The Week

It was last period and the end of the week, usually Stephanie dreaded Fridays because she had to put up with that asshole Mr Martin, he actually had the nerve to accuse her and Stacy of trashing his house, Moron. Stephanie didn't think about that though, she was actually exited about gym, something Stephanie never thought she would say, she didn't want to believe it but, she had been thinking about Paul all week, and she needed to see him, she'd even had a dream about him, they were in church ready to be wed, he was in a black tux with his hair down resting on his shoulders, he looked gorgeous, Stephanie was in a beautiful wedding dress, just as he was about to kiss her, her mom woke her up, she could have killed her mom for such bad timing.

"Hi Steph you ready" Said Stacy.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you look awfully happy, now if I'm not mistaken you usually look depressed on Fridays, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain someone would it" Stacy teased Stephanie.

"No I just happen to be in a very good mood since its Friday Stace".

The girls went to get changed for Gym, once they had finished they sat down with the rest of the class. Paul came in from the office, he had a bottle of water in his hand, he tilted his head back taking a sip, allowing the cold liquid to run down his throat.

"Alright everyone were going to head outside for our warm up, so let's go" Said Paul everyone followed him to the field.

"Ok now were going to do the same warm up like last time, so we'll start off by doing two laps around the track, when you've finished I want you to check your pulse so I can write it down, once everyone has finished, we will do are stretches, and then we can do an activity everyone understand" the class nodded.

"Ok then get ready on my count go".

The warm up had finished Paul had recorded everyone's times and pulses, he put his sheet of paper down and walked up to the class.

"Alright you all did very well, now were going to play a bit of football, now I know this doesn't appeal to everyone, but since this is quite a big class, over the term where going to try everything, so if you don't like this please bear with me, hopefully during the term we will do something you like" Said Paul.

"Now I want to pair up boy/girl because there's a lot of guys on the football team, so I want you to help the girls, now be nice to each other and if your partner is struggling help them out, this is all about team work".

The student's partnered up although if Stephanie had her way, she would have chosen Paul, she wouldn't mind him showing her a few moves.

"Ok everyone have a partner, right we'll start of with tackling, now one of you is going to stand in front, legs bent and apart while your partner is going to try and take you down, now since it's boy/girl make sure your partner is ok if you want to be rough, but not too rough, oh and no funny business" Said Paul joking about the last line.

Stephanie was paired with Kurt Angle, he was a bit of a geek and just a bit clumsy, Stacy said he had a crush on her, but Stephanie just brushed it off. She didn't like any of the boys in her class, she'd rather go against them than be with them, Stacy was the same, both girls where very competitive and didn't want to show weakness in front of the boys, however Stephanie was convinced Stacy had a crush on someone, but Stacy would never admit it. Stephanie went first, she charged into Kurt and knocked him to the ground, he seemed to be enjoying lying on the ground with her, Stephanie got up quickly. 'Pervert' muttered Stephanie under her breath, the class continued to do this until Paul was convinced everyone was doing it properly, he then ordered the class to switch roles, now Kurt would be tackling Stephanie, he did however was a little bit rough ,Stephanie felt her head smack against the floor.

"Oh god Stephanie are you alright….jeez I'm sorry" Said Kurt quickly.

"Kurt what the hell are you doing you freak" Shouted Stacy belittling him.

"You ok" Said Paul. "Ok I'm gonna get an ice pack, everyone stop what there doing till I come back ok".

Paul scooped Stephanie in his arms and carried her to the office, he sat her down on a chair and grabbed an ice pack, he gently pressed it against the back of her head, she flinched.

"It's a little cold it doesn't look too serious, you'll probably just get a little bump" Said Paul.

Stephanie watched him she was beyond lucky, she couldn't deny she was attracted to him, she couldn't help it she noticed his hazel eyes, they looked so beautiful as the sun reflected of them slightly through the window, she felt some water drip down her neck, which began to run down her back causing her to shiver.

"Sorry it's starting to melt" Paul removed the pack and put it down, he checked her head.

"Yeah you've just got a little bump, as long as you can walk and don't faint on me then you can continue" Paul joked.

"I feel fine Sir" Said Stephanie, really her heart was racing being that close to him, she wondered if she actually fainted would he catch her, maybe he could give her mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"I'm glad well we better get back to class, oh one more thing I'll need to fill an accident report out, so after class if you come to my office we can fill it out, all you need to do is get your parents to sign it and then get it back to me ASAP" Said Paul, Stephanie nodded as they headed back to class.

"So are you coming back to mine Steph, we can grab a movie and some snacks it can be a girls night in" Said Stacy awaiting her answer.

"Sure but I have to see Mr Levesque after school first, he said he needed to do an accident report for me after what Kurt did".

"Can you believe what Kurt did what a freak, if it had been my Steph I would have let him have it, anyway what's this about seeing Mr Levesque after class, did you manage to keep each other's clothes on". Stacy Joked, deep down Stephanie wouldn't have minded that at all, she knew Stacy loved to wind her up, especially when they had a crush; they did it to each other all the time.

"Stace" Stephanie hit her arm playfully "You can wait for me if you want it won't take long"

"Ok…..oh and Steph try to keep it down with Paul" Stacy joked as Stephanie headed for Paul's office.

Stephanie knocked on the door, she heard him shout 'come in', Stephanie walked inside the office as he motioned her to take a seat, she sat down he was writing something down on a piece of paper.

"So how us your head" Asked Paul as he continued to write.

"Its fine just a little bit sore" Said Stephanie however, it would be much better if he had kissed it better.

"Great" Paul finally looked up handing the piece of paper to her. "Just make sure your parents sign it and bring it back to me as soon as possible".

"Ok Sir" Said Stephanie as she made her way to the door, Paul got up and opened it for her.

"I'll see you next week then, oh and have a good weekend" Said Paul smiling at her.

"Yeah same to you bye" Said Stephanie as she waved.

Stacy was waiting for her outside, she was on cloud nine seeing Paul smile at her like that, it melted her heart, 'if only he was 10 years younger and not my teacher' thought Stephanie how can something so wrong feel so right.


	4. Girls Night In

Stephanie was on the bus, she was going straight to Stacy's after School, Stacy was sitting next to her putting some books in her bag, Stephanie was still smiling after seeing Paul, 'all he did was smile at me that meant nothing' thought Stephanie, she couldn't stop thinking about him, it had been the best week of her life, so she only saw Paul a few times, she couldn't wait to see him again. Monday morning couldn't come round any quicker, 'god I never thought I'd say that' thought Stephanie.

"Hey Steph it's time to get off" Said Stacy.

The girls got off early so they could get some snacks from the store they went inside and got some chips, soda and some other snacks. The girls where walking around until they bumped into Kurt Angle and his friends, they where looking at comics, both girls rolled there eyes at this, as Stacy ignored them and looked at some movies.

"Hi Steph" said Kurt shyly.

"Hi Kurt" Said Stephanie trying to be polite, Stacy looked at them ready to say something however, Stephanie urged her not to, the girls scanned the video section looking for a movie, however all they could hear was Kurt having an argument with his friends about Star Trek or something.

"Do you mind we can't think while you're shouting like that" Said Stacy in an annoyed tone.

"But he's saying"

"Kurt nobody cares will you shut up Steph and I are trying to choose a movie, and we can't hear ourselves think with you shouting like that" Said Stacy.

Stephanie couldn't help but be amused by Stacy's little outburst, and the look on Kurt's face was priceless, his friends looked on in awe, how Stephanie wished she had a Camera or a Camcorder.

"Oh and Kurt don't think Steph has forgotten what you did to her, your lucky she doesn't have a concussion"

"Stace let's just find a movie so we can get out of here". Said Stephanie not wanting to cause trouble. Stephanie pulled Stacy back, as Kurt and his friends ran off.

"You sure told them Stace" Joked Stephanie.

The girls grabbed a few movies and went to the checkout to pay for there things, they carried there bags which was quite a few, they couldn't believe they had bought so much stuff. I guess they got a bit carried away, the girls struggled with there bags until they saw a car pull up, they stopped to see who it was.

"You girls need some help" Stephanie's heart was beating out of her chest; it was Paul he got out of his car and headed towards them.

"I guess we could use a little help" admitted Stacy.

Paul grabbed the bags of Stacy and put them in his car, he then put Stephanie's bags in, accidentally brushing her fingers with his hands, she could smell his Cologne awakening her senses, he smelled good he grabbed her bags and put them in his car. Stephanie couldn't resist watching him bend over to place them in the trunk; he certainly had a cute little ass like Stacy pointed out earlier in the week. Paul closed the trunk.

"I'll give you a ride home, just tell me where you live" Said Paul as the girls got in the backseat, the journey to Stacy's house was quiet however, Stephanie couldn't keep her eyes off him, he was so beautiful maybe she's got a little obsession with looking at him, but what girl wouldn't find him hot, Stephanie wondered what his body looked like under that shirt.

"Ok this is the place" Said Stacy.

Paul pulled over and got out the car, he helped the girls with there bags as Stacy's mom greeted them.

"Hi girls oh who is this" Said Stacy's mom, 'was she sizing him up' thought Stephanie she tried not to look bothered.

"Oh this is Mr Levesque he is the new Gym teacher" Said Stacy.

"Nice to meet you I'd shake your hand but mine are kind of tied" Joked Paul.

"It's ok I'm sure I'll see you again, it looks as though my daughter has gone a little mad at the store" Said Stacy's mom, Stacy's mom took the bags off Paul.

"Well I better get going; I'll see your girls at school then and have a good weekend" Said Paul.

"We will" said the girls in unison, Paul got in his car and drove off.

"So he seems nice, how long has he been at the school" Asked Stacy's mom.

"It's his first week, he's the teacher Steph has a crush on" Said Stacy giving her an evil smirk; Stephanie threw a bag of chips at her.

"Stace" Said Stephanie she was definitely going to make Stacy pay, as soon as she got some dirt on her it would be payback time.

"Oh really" Said Stacy's mom giving Stephanie the same grin as her daughter had just done.

"Not really I don't have a crush on him, he's a teacher anyway" Said Stephanie hoping that they didn't see right through her.

"Well I must say he's quite the cutie if I where younger"

"Mom just don't even finish that sentence, that is gross you're not supposed to look at him like that" Said Stacy. The girls headed upstairs to Stacy's room to have there girls night in.

"So Steph any boys lined up?" Asked Stacy.

"No"

"Are you sure? There isn't a certain someone who we met just this week" Asked Stacy.

"No there isn't, why do you keep on asking when you know that the answer is no" Said Stephanie, trying to stop Stacy's interrogation.

"Cause I know you like Mr Levesque, and I'm waiting for you to crack McMahon, you can't keep anything from me". Said Stacy in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Well you'll be asking me for the rest of your life Keibler, so get over it" Joked Stephanie.

"Steph just admit it you have a crush on a teacher, I saw you checking out his ass before, and in the car you couldn't keep your eyes off him, that sounds like a crush to me" Said Stacy, Stephanie hit her with the pillow, as Stacy began to scream, Stephanie wasn't going to back down, they loved to wind each other up, Stephanie knew Stacy wanted her to admit her feelings for Paul, but Stephanie wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. The rest of the evening they ate chips, drank soda and watched some movies, it was getting late Stephanie decided to stay over. After she'd called her parent's, she put on her PJ's and got on the spare bed, she pulled the covers over her.

"Night" Said Stacy.

"Night" and with that the girls drifted off to sleep.

Paul was sitting on his bed; he'd just had an argument with his girlfriend, well his soon to be ex girlfriend. She went crazy on him wanting him back when she was the one who had the affair, 'crazy bitch' thought Paul. Paul began to undress, he took his shirt off stretching his muscles, he then unfastened his pants letting them drop to the floor, leaving him only in his boxers. Paul turned off the light and got in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about his girlfriend and her lying to him, she said she was pregnant, not that she wasn't, it just wasn't his child Paul was going to break up with her, he was tired of her lies. 'There's plenty more fish in the sea' thought Paul as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Changes

Stephanie was walking to school, Stacy had a doctors appointment this morning, so her parents thought it would be a wonderful idea if Kurt Angle walked with her, Stephanie's parents liked Kurt for some reason, maybe because he did so well in school and had high grades. Stephanie thought he was a geek and annoying, however she tried to be nice to him but at times it wasn't easy.

"So did you know that Mr Martin is coming back in a few weeks" Said Kurt enthusiastically. Kurt was one of his favourites.

"No I didn't" Said Stephanie.

"Yeah isn't it going to be great Steph, he sure is a great Teacher, I can't wait for him to come back" Said Kurt.

"Mr Martin is an asshole" Said Stephanie in an annoyed tone.

"No he isn't, he's the best Teacher we had, it's such a shame people had to stoop so low as to vandalise his property, and they don't deserve to be in school". Said Kurt defensively.

"So he's the best Teacher when he accused Stacy and I of doing that to his property, and he wouldn't let us do anything last term, he's a sexist pig Kurt" Said Stephanie, Kurt was grating at her nerves, couldn't he see Mr Martin for the asshole that he is, perhaps Kurt should take his head out of his ass and look around.

"Well he has a few bad qualities, but he's still better that the Guy we got now Mr Levesque" Stated Kurt.

'He did not just say that asshole was better than Paul' Stephanie was going to say something to Kurt, until she saw Paul's car pull into the school, he got out and put a bag over his shoulder, 'he looked so handsome' thought Stephanie. She couldn't wait for Gym, it was first period so she would be seeing him very soon, she wondered if he showered in the School. She started fantasying about him in the steamy shower, water dropping on his shoulders and arms, then running down his chiselled stomach and back. That is something Stephanie would love to see.

"Stephanie are you still with me, we have to get to class or where going to be late" Said Kurt waving his hand in front of her face.

Stephanie looked at her watch; school didn't start for another 15 minutes talk about over reacting.

Paul made his way to the Teacher's lounge, it had been a long weekend for him with his girlfriend well now ex-girlfriend. He managed to grow some balls and break up with her, she didn't take the news so well, maybe that's why it was hard to tell her, she tried the waterworks when that didn't work she starting yelling at him, eventually Paul had to throw her out, he was starting to think she was a Mental patient, he'd never seen her act that way it was disturbing to say the least.

Paul walked inside, most of the teachers had already arrived, and as usual Cigarette smoke was attacking his lungs he sat down near Susan.

"Morning how are we feeling today" Said Susan.

"Just like any other Monday Morning" Said Paul.

"Well I've just been speaking to Mr O'Donnell, and he has some big plans this term"

"Great" Said Paul.

"Just hear him out, you never know they might be quite good" Said Susan reassuringly.

From what Paul has seen of him he is an asshole, so I'm sure he'll be reasonable. Moron. Paul headed to Gym, he put his bag in a locker in the office, Paul waited for the class to come in while he was waiting he did some stretches and got warmed up. Stephanie had just caught up with Stacy, both the girls headed for Gym they sat with the rest one of the class as Paul took notes in this note pad. Paul looked up seeing Mr O'Donnell he stormed in and blew his whistle.

"Alright listen up maggots cause I'm only gonna say this once, there's gonna be some changes round here, firstly you're all pathetic you need toughening up, that's why myself and Mr Levesque are gonna split you all up for the rest of the term, you will remain in these groups and all decisions are final understand". The class nodded.

Paul thought what is this boot camp; no wonder some of these kids where so wound, who put this guy in charge? Paul knew nothing about this, so he's only been there for a week he still should be in on these decisions.

"Mr O'Donnell have you spoke to the principal about this, cause this is going to interfere with this terms Syllabus, I actually have my class schedule right here, I think it would be better if we kept it the same, besides I have no problem with my students, none of them are under achieving don't you think this could set them back" Said Paul.

"Mr Levesque you have only been here for a week you hardly know them, I have been here for 15 years I know how things are run here, I know what's best for the Students it has been approved by the principal, so there's nothing you can do. Now here I have a sheet of paper, when I call your name out you will be in my class, the rest will be with Mr Levesque" Said Mr O'Donnell.

Stephanie hoped she was in Paul's group, not because she had a crush on him and wanted to be near him, but because she didn't want Mr O'Donnell he was a bigger asshole than Mr Martin, actually it was a tough call they where both as bad as each other. Mr O'Donnell called out the names from his list; Stephanie's name hadn't been called yet.

"And Finally Jordan Imbriani" Said Mr O'Donnell "Ok maggots let's head outside we have already wasted 15 minutes of this lesson"

"Jackass" Said Paul the class laughed at his comment.

"Alright everyone gather round, now first were gonna have a little talk" Said Paul.

"Right ok so Mr O'Donnell kind of messed up my plans for what I was going to do this term, not only that but I've got quite a few different people that I haven't seen before, so I don't know what your fitness level is like, so before we start is there anything anyone would like to talk about, it doesn't matter what it is I'd just like to know what everyone is thinking" Said Paul.

"I have a question, are you going to make us do loads of push ups and run around, cause Mr O'Donnell says where too fat for sports" Said one of the bigger girls.

"No that's not the way I teach, see I'm gonna check your fitness level and write it down in my little book, and then we'll take it from there". Said Paul.

"So is this a test?" Asked one of the girls.

"I wouldn't call it a test, it's basically just an assessment to see were everyone is up to, and it looks as though we'll have to do it inside since there isn't enough room outside" Said Paul.

"Sir what do you think of Mr O'Donnell" Asked Stacy.

"…..He certainly likes to boss everyone around doesn't he" the class agreed Paul was smiling.

"So do you think he's an asshole like everyone else" Inquired Stacy.

Paul laughed "I don't think I should comment on that, anyway let's get started".

Everyone got up as the lesson finally began.

"Alright everyone you did very well, now go and get changed and I'll see you on Thursday" Said Paul.

"Mr Levesque" Shouted Stephanie running towards him.

"Ah Stephanie what can I did for you"

"I have that Accident report for you" Said Stephanie handing him the piece of paper.

"Thanks your parents where ok with it then"

"Yes they where fine, they just told me to be more careful" Said Stephanie.

"I'm glad your ok, you scared me a little I thought you might have hurt yourself and I would have had to have taken you to hospital" Admitted Paul.

'He was worried about me, that is so cute Paul is even more amazing than I thought he was' Thought Stephanie.

"Yeah I guess Kurt was a bit rough" Said Stephanie.

"Well as long as you're ok" smiled Paul he had a gorgeous smile that could make any girl melt. "So did you enjoy today's lesson, I know it seems like where doing the same thing all the time, but Mr O'Donnell changed it all, I had it all planned out this term"

"He likes to boss people around, he's just like Mr Martin they used to give us hell last term" Sighed Stephanie.

"Why" Asked Paul.

"He thought me and Stacy where trashing his house, so he told Mr O'Donnell, since then they treated us bad, that's why you've got a lot of girls, sir he doesn't want to deal with us"

"Why would he think you would do that, did you go near his house and he saw you walking by" Asked Paul.

"They hate the fact me and Stacy are better than half the boys in are class, so they try and put us down there just sexist" Sighed Stephanie.

"I can't believe they would do that to you, I think you and Stacy are great, you're very competitive, athletic you're the fittest girls in my class" Smiled Paul.

Stephanie was trying to breath, 'is he flirting with me' thought Stephanie, she couldn't relax as much as she wanted to, his Hazel eyes where looking into her blue one's she could so easily get lost in them.

"Anyway I better get to class I'm gonna be late" Said Stephanie hurriedly.

"Wait" Paul touched her arm.

"I'll take you, you'll get in trouble if you go on your own, I'll say I kept you behind for something" Said Paul.

"Are you sure" Inquired Stephanie, really wanting him to take her but not sounding too eager.

"Of Course I wouldn't want one of my Students getting in trouble" Laughed Paul.

"Ok I'll just get changed you can wait for me outside"

"Sure" Smiled Paul.

Stephanie went inside the changing rooms, she collapsed against the wall she couldn't stop smiling, she was starting to fall for him the more she saw him, the more she wanted him and he thought she was great, now he was going to take her to class. Stephanie got changed quickly and looked in the mirror, 'I have to look good for him' thought Stephanie as she went outside to meet him.


	6. First Date

A/N: Hello everyone just wanted to say thank you for your great reviews, very much appreciated. Also did everyone see Raw this week, STEPH was on I didn't see that coming, now that was a mark out moment. Also Hunter's new top looks awesome, I'm gonna have to get that, Ok I'm stopping now, just enjoy this Chapter. Later

It had been 2 weeks since Stephanie met Paul he was so amazing, every time she saw him she got butterflies, she loved his smile, he had the most beautiful hazel eyes, and he had a body to die for, he could make any girl go weak at the knees. Tonight however she was going out with Stacy and some boys, apparently there parents wanted them to go out and meet people, little did there parents know, that most of the boys in there class thought with there dick. There parents where adamant that they should socialise with boys as well as girls.

"So who do we have to go out with?" Asked Stephanie.

"Well my mom has picked us some dates, and she told us to be nice to them" Said Stacy.

"Why do parents want everything there way, before I left my Dad gave me a lecture about the importance of dating" Said Stephanie "But it didn't end there, my mom started talking about marriage and pregnancy"

"Wow you got it tough" Added Stacy.

"Alright girls you're dates are here" Shouted Stacy's mom.

"Ok this is Alex" Alex had short brown hair, blue eyes and wore a pair of blue jeans with a blue top; Alex extended his hand to the girls.

"And this is Michael" Michael had very dark brown hair longer than Alex's, it was just below his ears, he had brown eyes and wore a pair of black pants with a white top, he also extended his hand to the girls.

"Alright then so have fun you four" Said Stacy's mom as she waved them off.

The four of them decided to go to the movies, it was Friday night so it was going to be packed they arrived after about a 30 minute walk. There where people cueing from outside, 'there must be a new movie out' thought Stephanie.

"Well it looks as though we could be here for a while" said Alex stating the obvious.

"Yeah I guess it does" Admitted Stephanie. The line moved pretty fast and after 10 minutes they where inside.

"Alright we'll buy the tickets and you can get something to eat" Said Michael. "We'll have 2 large popcorn and 2 sodas"

The boys went to buy the tickets, while the girls got the snacks "Can you believe there making us buy there food, I mean a proper guys should pay" Stated Stephanie.

"Your right Steph I wish we could ditch them"

"Maybe we can all we need to do is…"

"Hey you girls got the food, come on the movie is about to start" Shouted one of the boys. The girls rolled there eyes as they followed them into the theatre, they sat near the back it was packed. Stephanie and Stacy sat next to each other, while the boys sat on either side of them. The movie was pretty boring Alex and Michael looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey would you like some popcorn" Asked the boys to the girls, both boys licked there lips anticipating there next move.

"You little pervert" Shouted Stephanie, she slapped Michael across the face leaving a red mark, she even slapped Alex just for the hell of it. Everyone turned around watching the scene unfold, Stacy slapped both boys across the back of the head.

"Don't you ever come near me and Steph again do you understand" Said Stacy, both boys nodded as the girls stormed off.

"Can you believe that they tried that hole in the popcorn thing" Said Stephanie.

"I know that's the last time I let my mom pick us dates, come on Steph let's get something to eat".

The girls went to get something to eat, they ended up having to settle for a Burger, since they spent most of there money on those jerks.

Paul was sitting in his apartment watching TV well he wasn't really watching it, he was mainly looking at the TV screen. Paul decided to get some work done, after Mr O'Donnell had convinced the Principal to switch everyone around, Paul had to redo his planning for the term because of it. There was a knock at the door, Paul sighed and got up to answer it,

"What the hell do you want" Said Paul trying to keep his cool, it was his Ex-Girlfriend.

"I'm came for my stuff"

"Wait here" Paul went to his room and grabbed 2 boxes he then went back to the door and gave them to her. "Now get out"

"Paul why are you being so mean, I thought what we shared was special we can start over".

"Jo I have nothing else to say to you, I never want to see you again now leave" Said Paul firmly.

"But what about the Baby Paul, don't you want to be a Daddy we can start a family, just us and the Baby" Said Joanie hopefully.

"You think I want to raise somebody else's child? You think I want to be with you after you lied to me and tried to make out I was the Father, how could you do that to me, I thought you cared about me Jo, but all you are is a selfish bitch". Said Paul losing his patience by the minutes.

"But I love you Paul and I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean we can't start over we can try still for a baby, once I've had this baby Paul I love you, don't throw away what we have over one stupid mistake" Pleaded Joanie.

Paul looked at her and put his hands gently on her arms.

"Get out" Said Paul, Joanie starting crying "Take your stuff and get out of my apartment, I never want to see you again do you understand me". Paul held the door for her, as she looked horrible as tears where running down her cheeks. Paul looked away he didn't want to start feeling sorry for her, he had made that mistake many times before, this time Paul was going to be strong, he couldn't take anymore of her lies, it was over for good. Paul shut the door after she had left he sat down on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mom where home" Shouted Stacy

"Hi girls where are your dates?" Asked her mom

"They where jerks Mrs Keibler so we walked out" Said Stephanie.

"Really they seemed like such nice boys, I guess we'll have to find you some more dates" Added Stacy's mom.

"Mom I don't think that will be necessary, Steph and I are fine" Said Stacy.

"It's important to socialise with boys you girls are nearly adults" Said Linda, Stephanie's mom who was sitting on the couch.

"Mom why are you trying to get us to go out on dates?" asked Stephanie

"Well we think you too spend a lot of time with each other, and it would be nice if you went on a few dates with boys" Said Linda.

"Stace can I see you for a second" Said Stephanie winking at her friend as they went into the kitchen.

"I think are mom's think that something is going on between us, did you see the way they where looking at us" Said Stephanie amused by there Mom's accusations.

"I know but that is so not true, besides you already have your eyes on a certain Teacher at school" Said Stacy nudging her arm.

"Do you ever give it a rest" Joked Stephanie.

"Not until you admit your madly in love with him" Said Stacy dramatically.

"Anyway….if we want are parents to stop setting us up with some losers, we need to pretend that we have a crushes on guys at school" Said Stephanie.

"But they'll want to meet them what do we do then?"

"We'll just say we want too take things slow with them, as not to scare them off" Said Stephanie an evil smirk covering her features.

"You are so smart Steph" Said Stacy as the girls where going to put there plan into action.


	7. Master Plan

Stephanie and Stacy were on the bus, after they told the parents they did have crushes there parents wanted to meet them, they followed Stephanie's plan perfectly, there parents bought it they couldn't believe they where so gullible, well Stephanie wasn't lying when she said she had a crush on someone at school, she just didn't tell them it was her Gym Teacher. They got off the bus and headed towards the school.

"Steph I've just gotta take a book back to the library I'll see you in class ok" Said Stacy, Stephanie nodded and headed towards school, she got inside and bumped into Paul.

"Hi Steph" Said Paul greeting her

"Hi sir" Said Stephanie, he looked gorgeous as always, his hair was back and he was wearing his usual white polo shirt and track pants, however today they where dark blue, Stephanie could smell his Cologne he always smelled good.

"Mr Levesque can I see you for a second" Said Mr O'Donnell, 'what the hell does that jackass want' thought Paul, it was because of him that Paul had to redo all his plans for the term because he didn't want girls his class, moron.

"Yeah sure I'll see you in class Stephanie" Said Paul

"Ok bye" They smiled at each other, Paul followed Mr O'Donnell into the Teachers lounge, Mr O'Donnell motioned Paul to sit on the couch.

"Right Mr Levesque I have everyone's progress sheets here, now after every lesson you will need to update them, just adding little notes here and there for example, areas to improve or if the Student has excelled in some areas, then you can write it down, on the last week of term you go through the progress sheet with the Student, making sure they have no problems simple as that" Paul nodded.

"Right I'm going to the office then" Said Mr O'Donnell.

"So have you found any guys to do this then Steph" Asked Stacy, they had to find some guys that would pretend to be there "boyfriends", all this to keep there parents happy.

"I haven't asked anyone yet" Said Stephanie

"Well the sooner we find some guys the sooner we can put are plan into action" Said Stacy with a smirk on her face.

"Alright partner up where going to do our stretches" Said Paul the class prepared to do there stretches. "Right remember on my count we'll hold them for ten seconds, I'll be walking around to make sure your doing them right, ok everyone ready…go" Paul checked to make sure everyone was doing it right. Stephanie remembered when Paul showed her how to do them, it was the first time they met, she still remembered his hands touching her back and his hot breath brushing against her neck, Stephanie would love for him to show her again.

"Right ok now were warmed up let's start of with Volleyball, now lets start off with learning how to hit the ball, so I want you to stay partnered up and I want you to pass the ball to each other, I'll be walking round to make sure your doing it right" Said Paul.

"Steph how about we choose Jordan and Ethan for our boyfriends" Said Stacy.

"I don't know can we trust them?" Said Stephanie sceptically.

"Well they are cool guys and seem ok, I mean Steph where not going to actually date them, we just need to convince them to do this" Said Stacy.

"I just don't want this to go around the school and are parents to find out we are lying" Said Stephanie.

"Or maybe its cause you like a certain someone and would rather it be him" Said Stacy looking at Paul, Stephanie threw the ball at Stacy causing her to scream.

"Hey I hope where not goofing around here" Joked Paul

"It's Steph she isn't looking where she's throwing the ball" Said Stacy.

"Well I can help you if you want" Said Paul smiling.

"Yeah sir I think you should" Said Stacy giving her friend an evil grin.

Paul went behind Stephanie and grabbed her hands.

"Ok firstly hitting the ball is pretty easy, it's about where you hit it and how hard you hit it" Said Paul he placed the ball in her hands. "Now if you position your hand like this, you'll get more power and you won't hurt yourself". Stephanie was hardly hearing a word he was saying, he had one of his hands resting on her waist, while the other was on her hand. Butterflies where dancing in her stomach, Paul moved his hand from her waist and brought it to her arm sending goose bumps down her arm, he was showing her how to hit the ball, Stephanie knew how but she wasn't going to turn down Paul's offer. Stephanie looked over at Stacy who was smiling her; she would never live this down.

"So why don't you go ahead and try that" Said Paul knocking Stephanie out of her daze, Stephanie hit the ball the way Paul showed her, Paul seemed happy although Stephanie knew how to do it anyway.

"That's great keep it up" Said Paul flashing her one of those killer smiles

It was time for lunch Stephanie was still smiling after this morning, thinking about Paul was giving her butterflies, she knew though Paul and her could never happen, for one he was ten years older than her, two he was her teacher and three he would never date her, it just couldn't happen also her parents would flip out, they'd probably think Paul was a pervert. Stephanie bought her lunch and sat down at the table with Stacy.

"Jordan, Ethan" Shouted Stacy

"What do you girls want" Asked Jordan suspiciously

"Steph and I would like a favour" Said Stacy

"What kind of favour" Asked Ethan

"Well you boys are very lucky, you see Steph and I need "pretend" boyfriends and you are the lucky boys" Said Stacy confidently.

"Why do you need pretend boyfriends?" Asked Jordan

"Well our parents are nagging us both, so to keep them quiet we need boyfriends" Said Stephanie.

"But why us? And how do we know we can trust you both, I mean you guys mess with people's heads" Said Ethan.

"What is with all the questions? look we admit we have messed with you both before, but you both did exactly the same to us so we are all as evil as each other, now we swear we are not playing with you this time, if you do this for us we will be sooooo happy" Pleaded Stacy giving him puppy dog eyes. The boys looked at each other.

"Alright we'll do this but were not kissing you" Said Jordan

"We wouldn't have it any other way, all you need to do is pretend to be our boyfriends, no kissing involved just hugging and stuff like that for show" Said Stephanie.

"Ok so who are we "dating" then" Asked Ethan

"Well Ethan you will be my "boyfriend", and Jordan you will be Stacy's" Said Stephanie, all four of them ate there lunch as there Master Plan was in full swing.

"So I hope your going to bring this Ethan round" Said Linda, Stephanie had only been home for a few hours, and already her mom wanted to meet her "boyfriend".

"Mom I think it would be better for me to get to know Ethan a bit better, we have only been together for a day you know I don't want to scare him off" Said Stephanie trying to convince her mom to forget it.

"But I want to see him to make sure he's good enough for you honey" Said Linda

"I think I can judge him myself" Said Stephanie not wanting to be rude.

"Your mother is right Stephanie, we don't know this boy I'm sure your perfectly capable of choosing a good one, but we just want to make sure that he is good enough for you before we let him take you out, so I want you to ask him to come for dinner one night this week so we can meet him" Said Vince, Stephanie didn't want to but there was no point arguing about this, she just hoped her and Ethan could pull this off.


	8. Meeting The Parents

A/N Ok everyone I've decided to post this chapter a day early, since I want to get it out the way, I hope you enjoy and once again thank you for all your reviews.

"You're parents want to meet me?" Said Ethan

"Yeah please I need you to do this for me, if you don't my parents are going to ask me why" Pleaded Stephanie.

"Look I hate meeting parents, you never said I would have to do this" Stated Ethan.

"I didn't think they would want to see you so soon, it'll be fine all you need to do is act like my boyfriend, I mean we've convinced everyone at school now all we need to do is convince my parents" Said Stephanie.

"But what do I do when they start asking me questions"

"You'll be fine trust me it's just dinner" Said Stephanie giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I hate it when you look at me like that" Joked Ethan.

"Why"

"Cause it means I can't say no to you" Said Ethan putting his arm around Stephanie as they headed for class.

"Alright come on focus" Shouted Paul, Stephanie's head wasn't on school today, she was thinking about Ethan coming round to dinner and meeting her parents, she knew he was nervous and didn't want to do this, but it was the only way there plan could work. "Alright take five everyone Steph can I see you in my office." Said Paul. Stephanie followed him.

"Alright what's the matter is there something wrong" Asked Paul

"No" Said Stephanie not very convincingly.

"Alright look you don't have to tell me, but you seem as though you aren't with us" Said Paul.

"My parents want to meet Ethan, they want him to come round to dinner, but he doesn't really want to but my parents insist on this" Said Stephanie.

"Your boyfriend" Stephanie nodded "look I know what it's like meeting parents, I remember my first time I was 16, it was my first girlfriend it didn't go very well, I actually tripped over the step on my way in, but that was only starters you see they had this really annoying dog, and well it kept bugging me so I gave it some of my leftovers, then it started to choke and well lets put it this way I didn't see that girl again". Said Paul, they where both laughing at the story. Paul put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Listen you'll be fine, what happened to me won't happen to Ethan, just tell him to be himself and not to say anything dumb, or feed the dog and you'll both be fine ok" Paul was smiling at her, why was it Paul could always seem to make her feel better.

"Thank you sir I feel better, I guess Ethan needs to hear this" Said Stephanie, Paul gave her a friendly hug and whispered in her ear "You'll be fine". Stephanie wasn't though her heart was beating out of her chest; she could feel his heart beating she could stay like this forever.

It was time for her parents to meet Ethan, she was going to meet him at the park first so they could go over what to say and make it sound convincing. Ethan was still nervous about this, Stephanie told him to dress smart.

"Hey Steph" Said Ethan he was wearing Blue jeans and a nice Navy shirt.

"Ethan you look great, now we better get going my parents will be waiting remember what we discussed at school, just be yourself and we'll be fine" Said Stephanie confidently, after a 5 minute walk they arrived at Stephanie's house, Ethan held Stephanie's hand.

"Mom, Dad where home" Shouted Stephanie she gave Ethan's hand a little squeeze, it was shaking he was nervous.

"Mom, Dad this is Ethan" Said Stephanie introducing them. Ethan extended his hand out to them both.

"Well dinner is almost ready how about you come sit down Ethan" Said Linda. They went into the living room and sat on the couches.

"So how long have you too known each other" Asked Vince?

"Well Daddy we have known each other since junior high, and are in the same classes so it just went from there" Said Stephanie smiling at Ethan.

"Alright everyone dinner is ready" Shouted Linda from the kitchen.

"Your doing great" Whispered Stephanie to Ethan, he half smiled as they sat in the Dining room.

"So why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Ethan" Asked Linda.

"Well I play sports at school, I'm actually on the Basketball team and I'd like to become Pro one day" Said Ethan.

"What about academically" Asked Vince

"Well I'm pretty good at Math and Chemistry, so I'm thinking I may do something like that when I leave school, I was thinking of going to college and then maybe getting a Degree" Said Ethan Vince and Linda seemed very happy about this, as they continued to eat there Dinner.

It was nearly 10pm and it was finally over, both Stephanie and Ethan put on a good show and convinced Stephanie's parents they where dating, there plan worked perfectly. Stephanie took Ethan outside before he left.

"You where great" Said Stephanie

"You really think so cause I don't want to have to do that again"

"You won't all we have to do is keep pretending to date" Said Stephanie

"So how long are we going to do this for then, because I can't get a girlfriend if I'm supposed to be with you" Said Ethan

"Just until my parents ease off this dating thing"

"How long will that be?" Asked Ethan

"I don't know but it won't be long, trust me the moment my parents back off were through" Said Stephanie

"Ok then so I guess I'll see you at school then" Said Ethan

"Yeah sure and thanks for tonight"

"No problem later" Ethan waved goodbye and left. Stephanie went inside and went up to her room. Paul was sitting in his apartment he was lifting some weights, until the phone rang Paul got up and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hello Mr Levesque it's the principal" Paul couldn't understand why everyone was so formal in the school, it wasn't like they where at work, Paul just went along with it.

"Ah what can I do for you" Asked Paul.

"Well I thought I'd be the first to tell you that Mr Martin seems to have recovered very quickly, and the Doctors have cleared him to come back to school after term, which means your services will no longer be required filling in for him" Said the Principal. "However I have been very impressed with your work Mr Levesque, and the Students and Teachers alike are very fond of you, so I would like to offer you a job to Coach the Wrestling Team how does that sound". Paul couldn't believe what had just happened, he had mixed emotions but at least he was going to keep his job.

"That sounds………great" Said Paul.

"Excellent so you will be starting next term so make sure you all your work is done before you leave". Said the Principal "Well I guess I'll see you at work then Mr Levesque"

"Ok bye" Said Paul.


	9. Return Of Mr Martin

It was the last week of term, Stephanie was going to have to walk to school in the rain she had over slept, her parents left for work earlier this morning it was only when Stacy called her, Stephanie realised she was late so it was one of those days. Stephanie quickly ate her breakfast and grabbed her coat, she then opened the door it looked worse outside, Stephanie began walking she was getting soaked, 'damn weather' thought Stephanie. She heard a car pull up beside her.

"Need a ride" It was Paul he looked so gorgeous, suddenly it didn't seem that cold, he was wearing a jacket and was smiling.

"Yeah thanks" Said Stephanie getting inside his car, his hair looked a little damp, she could smell his Cologne he always looked good and smelled good, now she was in his car she could think of many activities they could do here, thought Stephanie smirking to herself.

"Are you warm enough" Asked Paul

"Yeah it's a lot warmer in here than outside" Said Stephanie; as a matter of fact her temperature has risen being next to Paul.

"I thought you got the bus to school" Asked Paul

"Well I usually do but I overslept today"

"Well you're lucky I found you, or you'd be soaked by the time you got to school" Joked Paul.

"Yeah I guess I would" Smiled Stephanie, they arrived at school.

"Right where here" Said Paul it was still raining very heavy, Stephanie got out of the car.

"Here" Paul took his jacket off and put it over her to stop her from getting wet. "Look I need to get some work to the Principal; I'll see you in class" Said Paul

"Wait what about your jacket?" Asked Stephanie

"It's ok you can give it to me before class starts I'll see you later" Paul smiled at her and ran inside.

Stephanie couldn't believe he just did that it was so sweet of him, it melted her heart more she ran inside and held his Jacket close to her, she couldn't stop grinning to herself. Paul was sitting down with his note pad again, it looked as though he was taking notes, Stephanie walked over to him and gave him his Jacket.

"Here" Said Stephanie handing it too him

"Thanks hey you kept it warm for me" Smiled Paul, Stephanie could easily get lost in those beautiful Hazel eyes. Stephanie sat back down next to Stacy still looking at him; he went back to writing some notes.

"Thinking about lover boy again" Whispered Stacy

"I don't know what you're talking about Stace" Said Stephanie innocently, she was still denying it just to annoy Stacy, it was something they've always done to each other, and neither would back down not even in this case.

"I will make you crack McMahon" Said Stacy

"Yeah just like I'll get dirt on you Keibler" Said Stephanie, she was getting close to finding out who Stacy liked, and as soon as she did it was game on.

"Alright everyone listen up cause I have something to say" Paul's face turned serious "I found out over the weekend that Mr Martin is coming back, now I've heard he's an asshole" everyone started to laugh "But he is you're Teacher, so you'll have to be nice to him when he comes back".

"Mr Levesque does that mean you're leaving?" Asked Stacy

"No I'm not leaving, I just won't be you're Gym Teacher next term., I'm going to be coaching the Wrestling team" Said Paul "Anyway you still have to put up with me for the rest of the week so let's get started". Stephanie was getting changed from Gym, she was disappointed because Paul was leaving, even though she would still be able to see him, it wouldn't be the same not only that be now she had to put up with that jackass Mr Martin, how Stephanie loathed him.

"Can you believe Mr Martin is coming back" Said one of the girls.

"I know can you believe the school is letting him come back, after what he did to Steph to and me it's pathetic" Said Stacy

"You know what I bet its cause Mr O'Donnell is such great friends with him" Said of the girls.

"Yeah well I'd rather not think about it until it happens" Said Stephanie as she left the locker room, "I'll see you guys later" Stephanie walked down the hall until she bumped into Kurt Angle.

"Hi Steph"

"Kurt…hi" Said Stephanie.

"So have you heard the news about Mr Martin coming back, isn't that great I thought that he wouldn't be coming back after what happened, whoever did that had a sick mind, I hope they get expelled for it" Said Kurt.

"Hmm" Stephanie wasn't listening to what Kurt was saying when he said that assholes name, Stephanie didn't want to hear Kurt talk about him like he was some kind of god, and it made her sick.

"So anyway I was speaking to Mr O'Donnell before, and he said that were going to be spending next term playing Football" Said Kurt

"What" Shouted Stephanie causing Kurt to flinch.

"He said that everyone is to play Football, because the girls are too weak he wants you to toughen up" Said Kurt cowering away.

"When did he say this Kurt?"

"He told me before class, but I shouldn't have told you all this Steph, please don't say anything" Pleaded Kurt; Stephanie started pacing she couldn't believe they where doing this, just because they thought the Girls had something to do with the Trashing incident. Stephanie saw Kurt had run off, I guess she must have scared the guy, Stephanie bumped into Paul who had hot coffee in his hand.

"Jesus" Said Paul.

"OH MY GOD SIR I'M SORRY" Shouted Stephanie.

"Its fine don't worry about it" Paul ran to get an ice pack, Stephanie followed him they got inside the office, Paul pulled his shirt up quickly and applied the pack he winced in pain.

"Sir let me do it" Stephanie held the pack in place "look I'm sorry"

"It's no big deal it's just coffee" Said Paul brushing it off, it wasn't though his entire chest was red and he looked in pain.

"Sir it's not ok though, I was angry cause of what Kurt said" Admitted Stephanie.

"Why what did he say to you" Asked Paul

"He said when Mr Martin comes back, all the girls have to play Football with the guys, and he's doing it for spite because he thinks me and Stace trashed his house but we didn't". Said Stephanie.

"Well if you like I could teach you how to play over the holidays, I'm not doing anything" Said Paul, Stephanie's heart skipped a beat, not only did she have a nice view of his body right now, but he was going to teach her to play Football, there was no way Stephanie was going to turn this down, being close to Paul over the holidays would be a dream come true.

"That would be great" Said Stephanie trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Great" Stephanie took the pack away from his chest, the redness seemed to have gone down a lot, she thought about what had happened, 'all this over a cup of coffee' thought Stephanie.


	10. Play Ball

It was Tuesday and the School holidays, School had only been out for a few days but already Stephanie missed seeing Paul, she was glad that she accepted Paul's offer to teach her how to play Football, she didn't know how much longer she could go without seeing him. Stephanie made her way up the stairs to Paul's apartment, she was nervous about seeing him maybe because she was crushing on him, or maybe because it was just them nobody else, no one would interrupt. Stephanie reached the door to Paul's apartment, her hands where shaking and her heart was racing; she took a deep breath and knocked on his door, after a few minutes Paul answered.

"Hi Steph you ready" Asked Paul, he looked gorgeous as always "I was thinking it would be better if we went to the park, because there's not much room outside you ok with that?"

"Yeah Sir that's fine" Said Stephanie

"Great but where not in school, you can call me Paul" Smiled Paul.

They made there way to the park; it was only 10 minutes away Paul was playing with the Football.

"So have you been doing anything this week" Asked Paul.

"Well my parents are talking about is going somewhere but we can't decide" Joked Stephanie.

"I'm sure wherever you go you'll have fun" Said Paul.

"It's not fun when the entire family are there, it's like everyone can find a fault with everything"

"I guess I see what you mean it reminds me of Christmas, my sister used to try and steal all my candy, however I got her back, I used to pull the heads of her Barbie's she used to freak" Said Paul, they where both laughing. They arrived at the park, it wasn't too crowded Paul found a nice quiet area for them to practice; he took of his Jacket and picked up the Ball.

"Alright Steph we'll start with tackling, first you gonna try and take me down, remember at the beginning of term when I showed you, well I want you to come at me as hard as you can, so bend your knees and charge at me" Said Paul positioning himself. The entire afternoon was Stephanie trying to knock Paul down, it wasn't easy because Paul was so strong she managed to ground him after many tries.

"Ok I think you got that" Said Paul he took his shirt off, it was a hot day and both of them where sweaty, Stephanie tried not to make it obvious she was looking at him, she tried to act normal however Paul wasn't making it any easier for her. "Ok now you can tackle good we are gonna work on catching the ball, now to do this is all about timing, I'm gonna throw the ball long and you're gonna run and catch it ok". Said Paul, he threw the ball to Stephanie; it wasn't easy Paul had a good throw, and at the speed it was coming at her it was hard to catch. After a while Stephanie seemed to be getting the hang of it, she was catching almost every ball Paul threw at her, eventually she was catching every throw, Paul was satisfied with that and they sat down for a bit.

"How am I doing" Asked Stephanie still out of breath

"Your doing great we'll have a game and see how you do" Said Paul taking a sip of his water. The park was a lot quieter, they decided to play Football after having a little rest, it started off serious however they soon started messing around, Stephanie tackled Paul to the ground and pinned his arms to the floor, they where both laughing, Paul rolled Stephanie over so he was on top, they stopped laughing as Paul looked at her, all that could be heard was there heavy breathing. Paul looked into her eyes and leaned in gently letting his lips brush against hers, he captured her lips in a kiss, Paul deepened the kiss slipping his tongue in her mouth gently massaging hers, Stephanie could hardly breath she was scared, but at the same time loving it, she could feel his body pressed against hers he was hot, she put her hands on his biceps, they where moist from the sweat, she wondered if this was just some beautiful dream that she could wake up from any minute. Paul came to his senses; he pulled away quickly and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have that" Said Paul nervously, he got up quickly and looked for his shirt.

"No it was ok Paul" Said Stephanie trying to convince him.

"It wasn't I should've never done that, I'm your Teacher look I'm sorry"

"It's ok Paul"

"No, Jesus I'm such an idiot, look at least let me take you home please" Paul pleaded. Stephanie nodded, she wanted to convince him it was ok, but he didn't seem to be listening he was scared just as much as her.

The way home was very quiet, Paul didn't say anything he just walked trying to avoid looking at her, they arrived at Paul's apartment, and he grabbed his Car keys and drove her home.

"I'll see you at school" Said Stephanie not really knowing what to say to him, Paul kept his head forward.

"I'm sorry" Where the only words Paul could get out of his mouth, Stephanie got out of his car and shut door, Paul drove off quickly.

Stephanie got inside and went up to her room, she shut the door behind her and sat on her bed, she should have been thrilled Paul had just kissed her. Stephanie had never been kissed like that; it was amazing it still gave her butterflies, then how come it didn't feel right. Stephanie had waited for this moment with Paul since the day she met him, maybe it was the look on his face afterwards, Paul could hardly look at her, she wondered if things would ever be the same between them. Paul slammed the door shut to his apartment, he sat on his sofa for a minute, he ran his hands through his hair. He had crossed the line, Paul should have been able to control himself, instead he thought with his dick instead of using his head. Paul went into his bathroom and stripped his clothes off, he got inside letting the water drop on his body, and Paul leaned his head against the wall knowing things between them would never be the same again.


	11. Sticky Situation

It had been just over a week since Stephanie had been back at school, since Paul had kissed her he had been avoiding her, she knew he was just as scared as she was. Stephanie could still remember the moment there lips touched, it was amazing the way Paul kissed her like that, she still got butterflies thinking about it, she just wished Paul would talk to her instead of avoiding her, even Stacy knew something was up. Stephanie knew she could never tell Stacy what happened, it was way too complicated, Stephanie made her way to Gym, she got inside the changing rooms, for once she was early for Gym, she sat down on one of the benches before getting changed. She wished this wasn't happening, she felt like shit, but why should she? Paul was the one who suggested helping her with Football, he was the one who kissed her, Stephanie was starting to get a headache. The rest of the girls where making there way in, Stephanie got up and got changed for Gym.

"Steph there you are" It was Stacy

"Hi Stace" Said Stephanie trying to smile which wasn't easy

"I thought we where going to meet up after class, I was looking for you" Said Stacy "Steph is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little tired"

"Steph I've known you since Kindergarten, you're my best friend you can't lie to me" Said Stacy "I'll tell you what come round to my place after school, we can talk about it ok" Stacy put her arm around Stephanie.

Stephanie didn't want to tell Stacy just yet, but what other choice did she have? She needed to talk about this, Paul was avoiding her, she couldn't tell her parents, and she felt so alone.

"Keep it going" Shouted Mr Martin, he had no sympathy he was being an asshole again, he was working over the whole class, he seemed to get enjoyment out of watching people suffer, 'sick bastard'. The class had been running for what seemed like forever, Stephanie wasn't really paying attention she was thinking about Paul, every time hurting that bit more, she wished he would talk to her it was killing her, then again maybe Stephanie should find him, she didn't know what to do she was so lost, she just hoped Stacy could give her the answers that she needed, she didn't know how much longer she could stay strong.

It was the end of the day Stephanie was going back to Stacy's house, Stacy told Stephanie to wait for her outside, her heart felt like it stopped for a minute, there he was walking to his car, he had his bag over his shoulder, instinctively he turned around, the expression on his face looked sad, it was breaking Stephanie's heart seeing him like this, it made her realise he was just as broken as her, 'why won't he talk to me' thought Stephanie, he turned around and headed to his car.

"Steph are you ready" Said Stacy.

"Yeah let's get out of here" Said Stephanie as they got on the bus.

They arrived at Stacy's house after getting some snacks from the store; they went upstairs into Stacy's room.

"So Steph what is the matter" Asked Stacy with a concerned look on her face. Stephanie froze for a moment, she had no other choice, she needed to talk to someone, and Stacy was her best friend Stephanie parted her lips to speak.

"It's Paul" Said Stephanie putting her head down, she couldn't look at Stacy

"Paul……Mr Levesque?" Asked Stacy, Stephanie nodded "what has he done?"

"Over the holiday's he asked me to come over so he could teach me to play Football, so I did we had a great day, he taught me a lot he's a really good Teacher, after we finished practicing we started goofing around, I pinned him to the ground, anyway he rolled me over and then,……he kissed me" Said Stephanie trying to hold back tears.

"He kissed you what did he do after he kissed you" Asked Stacy looking stunned.

"He panicked, now he won't talk to me, he's avoiding me Stace it hurts so much, I need to see him and tell him it's alright, but how can I if he won't go anywhere near me" Tears where staining Stephanie's cheeks as Stacy gave her a hug.

"Steph it will be ok" Reassured Stacy.

"How do you know Stace, you've not been kissed by a Teacher" Said Stephanie angrily.

"You're right I haven't, but Steph you have to talk to him, if not you'll feel like shit". Said Stacy trying to calm her down "Steph do you really like him" Stephanie nodded.

"Well you have to talk to him then" Said Stacy.

"Ok but please don't tell my parents, they'll freak out if they find out about this, actually you can't tell anyone" Pleaded Stephanie

"Steph I won't tell anyone, if you want no one even has to know we talked about this"

"Ok" Said Stephanie

"I knew you liked him Steph, the way you used to check him out" Joked Stacy trying to lighten the mood.

"Well…" Said Stephanie lost for words

"So tell me McMahon is he a good kisser?" Said Stacy smirking at her, Stephanie began to blush.

"Yes…I guess he is" Said Stephanie finally being able to smile.

Stephanie was relieved that Stacy seemed to be cool with this, at first she thought Stacy might have told her to forget about Paul, and that he was told old for her, but here she was encouraging her to talk to him.

Stephanie relaxed a bit, she felt better after talking to Stacy, she knew she needed to talk to Paul, and seeing that sad expression on his face before, made her realise he was just as confused as her, now the hard part would be getting him alone.

Stephanie went home after a few hours, Stacy had told her what she needed to hear, talking about it was the only way to mend things between them, even if they went back to being the way they where, at least they wouldn't feel uncomfortable around each other, it would be better than the way things where now between them. Stephanie went inside her house, knowing that tomorrow would be either make or break Stephanie and Paul.


	12. Sink Or Swim

Stephanie was lying awake in bed, it was nearly 5am she hadn't been able to sleep, she was thinking about Paul. Today she was going to confront him, it wasn't going to be easy but she had to know how he was feeling, the past 2 weeks had been horrible for Stephanie not being able to talk to anyone. The worst part was she had to suffer alone until she talked to Stacy, even though Stacy seemed cool with it, Stephanie wondered if anything happened between them would Stacy feel the same. Stephanie got out of bed and went downstairs to get some water, her throat felt rough and dry she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, and poured it into a glass, she tilted her head back allowing the cold liquid to soothe her throat. Stephanie stayed downstairs for a while, she felt asleep on the couch soon after she had sat down.

"Steph" It was Shane "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh I was just getting a glass of water and I guess I fell asleep". Said Stephanie

"Ok well it's time to get up sis" Said Shane.

Stephanie got up from the couch and went upstairs to get dressed, when she came down she tried to eat her breakfast, but she didn't feel up to eating it she took a few bites and left the rest.

"Hi Steph" Said Stacy, she was already on the bus she waved Stephanie over to sit next to her.

The ride to School felt like an eternity for Stephanie. She was so nervous going to see Paul, her hands where shaking and her palms where sweaty, she hoped after today things would be cool with them again. This made Stephanie realise they may never have a chance to be together, after Paul kissed her it sunk in how wrong it was, the look on his face afterwards still replayed in her head. Stephanie couldn't believe she had been so foolish to believe they had a chance, then she thought what if Paul wanted this, what if he kissed her because he liked her, Stephanie knew he felt something the moment his lips touched hers, the way he kissed her so tenderly, it was amazing and scary, could it be Paul was avoiding her because he was scared off what could happen? maybe Paul was denying there fate, whatever it was Stephanie was going to find out, no matter ugly it could get, it would be better to know where she stood than be feeling like this.

Stephanie was in Chemistry, it was the last class of the day, and she was sitting next to Kurt Angle, they where doing a project together. Stephanie would rather sit next to Stacy; however Miss Wilson insisted that the pairings would remain the same, until the project was over.

"So have you got everything down Steph" Asked Kurt, Stephanie was taking the notes down, as Kurt measured out the Substances.

"Yep"

"Great where sure to get an A on this Steph" Said Kurt happily.

Stephanie had to admit working with Kurt did get you an easy A. He knew a lot about Chemistry, as a matter of fact Kurt was perhaps the smartest person she'd met, he was the Teachers pet that's why everyone hated him. Stephanie had to admit though; he rubbed it in how smart he was, I guess he was asking for a beat down. The bell rang meaning the end of School.

"Ok everyone make sure you've recorded everything down before you leave, and we'll do the next part tomorrow" Said Miss Wilson.

Stephanie grabbed her things and headed to find Paul, she was shaking she thought about turning back, 'no I have to see him' thought Stephanie. She reached the office; she just hoped Paul would be there, she knocked on the door.

"Come in" Stephanie walked in.

"Have you seen Mr Levesque" Asked Stephanie

"He's just taken a shower" Said Mr O'Donnell he acted unusually nice, she thought he would have been a smartass with her.

"Ok then" Said Stephanie feeling a bit disappointed.

"Is it important I'll give him a message" Said Mr O'Donnell

"No it's fine" Stephanie made her way out of the office, she had to go through the Changing rooms to get out, on her way she saw Paul standing there, he only had on a pair of jeans and a towel on his shoulder his hair was wet.

"Paul I was looking for you" Said Stephanie nervously, seeing him with only his jeans on was hard to resist, his hair was wet she could see some drops of water resting on is body. Stephanie couldn't even remember what she was going to say.

"Come with me" Said Paul, Stephanie followed him inside the empty locker room; he sat down on one of the benches.

"Paul before you say anything, when we kissed it meant something to me, I admit I was scared but that didn't mean that I didn't like it" Said Stephanie.

"Steph….we can't do this it's wrong, I can lose my job over this and you have a boyfriend I made a mistake, look I'm sorry I did it,….I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Said Paul, something snapped in Stephanie.

"Make me feel uncomfortable, Paul for the past 2 weeks you have been ignoring me like nothing happened, how do you think I feel, I'll tell you, I feel like shit Paul you wouldn't even talk to me, you don't know how much I care about you"

"It's complicated there is no us, we can't see each other" Said Paul

"Then why did you kiss me then, just to play some sick game on me" Said Stephanie, both of them where shouting now, they where lucky no one was still at School.

"I don't know ok" Paul put his hands over his face.

"You don't know why you kissed me, why have you been avoiding me; you could have talked to me." Said Stephanie her voice a little more calm

"I couldn't" Said Paul putting his head down.

"Why"

"Because every time I see you I want to do this" Paul grabbed Stephanie cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her on the lips slipping his tongue in, he guided her towards the locker so her back was resting against it, he slid his hands down to her waist allowing his tongue to dance with hers, Stephanie rested her hands on his chest. Stephanie's legs felt like jelly realising how much Paul wanted this, the hunger in the kiss. They're lips parted resting his head against hers.

"Steph this is so wrong, you know if we got caught I'd get in deep shit, I mean I want you so bad, but is it worth the risk?" Said Paul

"Paul I don't care what people think I want to be with you, hell I've wanted this for so long no one will ever find out" Said Stephanie giving him puppy dog eyes, he looked so beautiful.

"Things never stay secret Steph"

"Paul don't you want this?"

"What if we get hurt, this isn't your normal Situation I'm your Teacher, I'm ten years older than you, what will your parents think." Said Paul

"Paul we can give it a chance, these past 2 weeks have been hell not being able to see you, to talk to you why are we fighting this Paul, do you want to be with me" Said Stephanie

Paul looked into her eyes, he thought to himself why is he shutting her out it's his life, yes they would have to keep it secret but he would have her.

"I guess I was being an asshole before, but Steph it scared the shit out of me when you kissed me back, I thought you would tell your parents and I'd go down" Admitted Paul "I can't get enough of you Steph, I'm crazy about you" Paul was finally smiling, Stephanie couldn't believe it Paul felt the same as her, it seemed unreal and now it looked as though they had a chance

"Paul I care about you so much, I've wanted this since I first met you, I'm crazy about you too" Said Stephanie tears where running down her cheeks, Paul used his thumb to brush them away.

"Don't cry Steph" Said Paul

"So we have a chance?"

"What about your boyfriend" Asked Paul

"Paul, Ethan isn't my boyfriend we just pretended to date"

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause my parents wanted me to go out on dates, Paul it's always been you", Paul smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "we can't tell anyone though".

"I won't" Said Stephanie Paul kissed her temple and then pulled her in his arms again, Stephanie had got her man, something she had waited so long for, Paul was hers now they had each other, that's all that mattered.


	13. Crazy In Love

Stephanie was sitting at home, she wanted to see Paul so badly they've only been together for a day, she wondered if she'd be able to sneak out of the house for a few hours. Her Grandparents where visiting, and her parents insisted that her and Shane should spent some time with them, usually Stephanie wouldn't have been bothered, but since she hadn't seen Paul since they admitted there feelings for each other, she just wanted to be near him. She was hoping he was feeling the same. Stephanie decided she was going to go for it; she grabbed her bag and quietly walked downstairs, her Parents where in the kitchen. Stephanie grabbed her coat and took one look back to make sure the coast was clear, when it was she quietly shut the door and made her way to Paul's apartment.

Stephanie finally arrived at Paul's door she hoped he was in; she knocked on the door waiting for him to answer.

"Hey what are you doing here" Said Paul, wrapping his arms around her.

"I came to see you I miss you" Said Stephanie closing her eyes being in Paul's embrace, Paul shut the door.

"Steph we've only been together for a day, it's only like any other weekend" Joked Paul moving from there embrace "But I missed you too, so can I get you a soda or something"

"Yeah sure a soda will be fine" Said Stephanie Paul got a soda out of the fridge and joined her on the sofa.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Asked Paul

"Well my grandparents are visiting, so I've gotta spend a few hours with them"

"I see so are they ok, I mean you get on with them right".

"Yeah but I'd rather be with you" Said Stephanie resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well how long can you stay for, we can do something if you want, maybe we can watch a movie" Said Paul

"Well I've got a couple of hours, so yeah I'd like that so are we going to the store?" asked Stephanie.

"What if someone sees us?"

"We'll pretend we bumped into each other Paul no one will guess"

"You always one step ahead"

"Always" Said Stephanie proudly

"I think I'm gonna like this side of you" Said Paul smiling, he helped her put on her coat, as they headed for the Video store.

Stephanie was looking for a Movie, while Paul was getting them some snacks.

"You found anything yet" Said Paul gently wrapping his arms around her waist, they where in a secluded area where no one could see them.

"Well I'm not sure which one to choose, Paul what do you think" Asked Stephanie trying to decide.

"It's up to you" Said Paul he pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Paul that's not helping" Said Stephanie a bit frustrated for being so indecisive.

"Steph it doesn't matter which Movie you choose…here now let's pay for this" Said Paul taking his hands from around her waist, they didn't want anyone getting suspicious, since they where back in view now. Paul paid for the items as they left the store, and headed back to his apartment.

It was halfway through the movie it was pretty boring, Paul would rather be getting close to Stephanie, but he had to think twice they had only been together since yesterday, and he didn't want to scare her off by coming on to strong. Paul was finding in hard to resist, she was sitting there her hand was on his. Paul wanted so badly to kiss her, then again it wasn't like it would be there first time, they had kissed before, twice actually and the way she kissed him, didn't seem as though he was her first kiss. Maybe she wouldn't mind, Paul decided to kiss her gently on the cheek, if she didn't pull away he'd go for her lips.

"Paul what are you doing" Joked Stephanie. Paul pressed his lips on hers, she seemed to like it Paul slipped his tongue in her mouth, and he put his arm around her bringing her closer to him. He let his arm rest on her lower back. Stephanie put her hand on his thick neck, enjoying the moment of affection. Suddenly the Movie was the last thing on Stephanie's mind, her heart was beating rapidly. Paul moved his other hand onto her cheek gently stroking it with his fingers; the kiss lasted for a few minutes before Paul pulled away. They rested there heads against each other looking into each others eyes smiling. Paul held Stephanie close to him for the rest of the Movie.

"Well that movie sucked" Said Paul

"You can say that again, can you believe we wasted ten bucks on it" Joked Stephanie.

"I think next time we should choose one of my movies" Said Paul stretching out.

"Right like a horror movie? Just so you can cuddle up to me" Joked Stephanie Paul smiled he had such a gorgeous smile" …shit"

"What's the matter?" Asked Paul

"I'm supposed to home in five minutes my Dad's gonna kill me."

"I'll give you a ride home" Said Paul as they hurried out the door and headed for Stephanie's house. Paul parked the car out of view from her house so her parents wouldn't see them.

"I'll see you at school then" Said Paul, kissing her on the cheek letting his lips linger there causing Stephanie to smile.

"Ok then I'll see you at School" Said Stephanie smiling back at him, making her way down the street to the house, Stephanie didn't even make it past the front door until her Father caught her.

"Stephanie where the hell have you been" Said Vince he looked angry.

"Daddy I just went round to Stacy's" Said Stephanie trying not to look intimidated.

"Well then how come you didn't tell anyone, I know your Mother and I told you and Shane not to go out, but you should have at least left a note, as a matter of fact you shouldn't have gone out in the first place, who knows what might have happened to you." Said Vince the venom in his voice seemed to have gone.

"I'm sorry Daddy" Said Stephanie giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Well take this as a warning, if you ever disobey your Mother and me again, you will be grounded" Stephanie nodded.

"Good now everyone is waiting for you" Said Vince as they went inside the living room.

Even though Stephanie got in trouble for sneaking out, it was worth it to spend time with Paul, Stephanie enjoyed it, not only that but she got to make out with him. He was a very good kisser, now she would have to put up with her family for a few hours; however that didn't seem to matter, as Stephanie was still on cloud nine with Paul.


	14. Saturday

It was Saturday afternoon Paul was still teaching her to play Football, the entire week that jackass Mr Martin had been yelling at her and Stacy, because they weren't doing as well as the boys. Stephanie knew though that Paul would teach her how to play, she couldn't have chosen a better Teacher he used to be the Captain of his school Football team. Not only that but he was her Boyfriend, Stephanie smiled at that thought. Stephanie was waiting in Paul's apartment.

"Ok you ready" Said Paul smiling, he was wearing Basketball shorts.

"Yeah I'm ready" Said Stephanie as they headed for the park.

"Alright we'll do our stretches first" Said Paul, they stretched each other out and then got started.

"Alright well we've been working on tackling quite a lot, so I think we should try catching; now we did a bit of this over the Holidays so I think we should work on that again ok". Said Paul smiling, he looked so gorgeous 'now if he will lose the shirt' thought Stephanie smiling to herself.

"Steph what are you smiling about" Asked Paul grinning.

"Nothing" Said Stephanie trying to hide a grin of her own.

"Where you checking me out"

"No" Said Stephanie trying not to blush.

"So you won't mind if I do this" Paul put the ball down, slowly taking his shirt of to tease her, Stephanie tried not to crack, how was she going to concentrate when Paul was only wearing a pair of shorts.

"You're so cute when you're all embarrassed" Said Paul smiling at her. "Anyway we better stop goofing around we've only got 2 weeks until the Holidays".

Paul showed Stephanie how too catch the ball, she seemed to pick things up quickly, they spent a few hours going over catching and throwing, until Paul was satisfied she was doing it right.

"Ok that was great" Said Paul a little out of breath, he grabbed his bottle of water and drank some. "Right we better head back"

They headed back for Paul's apartment, Stephanie didn't have to be back till late since it was Saturday, so it meant her and Paul would be able to spend some time together.

"Ok let's get something to eat" Said Paul grabbing the Phone.

"You're not going to cook for me" Said Stephanie trying to look disappointed.

"Babe do you want to get sick" Joked Paul that was the first time he'd called her that, Stephanie thought it was cute. "what are you in the mood for?"

Stephanie looked on the menu; she decided to go for Chinese. Paul ordered there food and then took a shower, Paul came out shortly after.

"The water is still hot if you want to take a shower" Said Paul, Stephanie took a quick shower before there food came.

There was a knock at the door, Paul paid the delivery guy and brought in the bag of food. They sat on the sofa and put the TV on.

"Football" Said Stephanie.

"Yeah you ok with that?" Asked Paul

"Yeah sure Shane used to make me watch in when we where little, I swear he used to do it to wind me up" Joked Stephanie.

"I'll turn over if you want"

"No it's fine besides I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch some, I mean Mr Martin will probably make us anyway" Said Stephanie hating to have to mention him.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with him he's such an asshole" Said Paul

"I know but what can I do, if I say something he'll probably try and get me to drop out" Paul grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me, if he says anything to you or hurts you in anyway, Steph I want you to tell me" Said Paul.

Stephanie's heart melted at his words, he cared for her enough to stand up for her, she looked into his eyes he looked so beautiful. Stephanie leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, before the kiss could deepen there was a knock at the door. Stephanie was going to kill the person on the other side of the door for having such bad timing, that was the first time today they had a chance to get close. The park was off limits, because there where too many people around, that was the only problem about having a secret relationship, they where limited to where they could just be a normal couple.

"God damn it, Steph I'll just get the door ok" Said Paul he kissed her temple, before getting up to answer the door.

"What the hell do you want" Said Paul coldly, this was the last person he wanted to see, his Ex-Girlfriend showing up at the door. 'What the hell is she doing here doesn't she know it's over' thought Paul.

"Baby I came to see you" Said Joanie leaning in to kiss him, Paul pulled away quickly.

"What's the matter" Asked Joanie

"I think you should leave" Said Paul calmly.

"But I've only just got here Paul don't you love me"

"Now is not the time now will you please leave" Said Paul in almost a whisper, Joanie didn't listen instead she pushed past him.

"Oh now I get it, you're trying to get rid of me so you can screw this kid, well congratulations Paul" Shouted Joanie angrily. Paul couldn't believe her mood could change so drastically, then again she was pregnant, even for a pregnant woman he was convinced she had lost her mind.

"Paul I think I should go" Said Stephanie feeling very uncomfortable.

"Steph you don't have too she's not staying" Said Paul firmly.

"No I think it's better if I did" Said Stephanie running out the door quickly.

"Steph" Shouted Paul, but she was already gone "You see what you just…did get out"

"The bitch deserved it anyway, I can't believe you would rather screw her than me, what about us how can you cheat on me" Said Joanie coldly

"There is no us now get out" Shouted Paul, she wouldn't budge, Paul thought she must have forgotten to take her medication, she definitely needed help.

"I am not letting that bitch turn you against me Paul" Said Joanie

"She is not a bitch now you've already ruined my evening so I suggest you leave"

Paul had to remove her from his apartment he made sure he wasn't too rough with her. The last thing he needed was to be charged for Assault, knowing her she probably would, Paul couldn't understand why she knocked on his door, he just hoped that would be the last time he would see her, somehow though Paul knew this was only the beginning.


	15. Confrontations

It was Wednesday morning and the entire school had been called into the Auditorium, it must have been pretty big no one knew what was happening. Stephanie bumped into Paul she hadn't spoken to him since Saturday, it wasn't that Stephanie was mad at him, she just thought it might be better to stay away from him until everything had cleared up, she still didn't know what had happened between them she was afraid to ask.

"Steph can I see you for a second" Said Paul in almost a whisper, Paul's face was serious Stephanie Followed him to his office, most of the School were heading for the Auditorium.

"Steph I'm sorry about what happened at the weekend" Said Paul, he got something from behind his desk it was a bouquet of Roses.

"Oh Paul there beautiful" Said Stephanie, she smelled them inhaling the scent, they where different shades of red and pink. "Paul you didn't need to do that I wasn't mad at you"

"I ruined are evening, we don't get spent much time together as it is I'm sorry" Said Paul, It was sweet of him to get her flowers; she was starting to fall in love with him.

"Paul don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault" Said Stephanie trying to make him feel better, she went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anyway we're alone now" Said Stephanie, Paul grinned at her.

"Lock the door" Stephanie made sure no one was around, she locked the door of his office, Paul sat on the chair and pulled her close to him, he kept his arms on her waist as he began to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the moment, it wasn't often they could be close to each other, Paul slipped his tongue in her warm mouth, Stephanie was now sitting on his lap. The Phone began to ring Paul broke the kiss and answered it.

"Hello"

"Mr Levesque where are you, you where supposed to be here 10 minutes ago" It was the Principal.

"Oh I got a little preoccupied" Said Paul smirking at her.

"Well you better get down to the Auditorium now, this is very important" Said the Principal sternly.

"Ok I'll be right over then" Said Paul

"You better be" Said the Principal, he sounded pretty pissed as he put the phone down.

"Steph we've gotta go to the Auditorium" Said Paul, Stephanie got off his lap.

"I wish we could stay here" Said Stephanie looking a little disappointed.

"I know but I don't wanna lose my job, and you don't want to get in trouble" Said Paul pulling her in for a hug. "I'll tell you what I'm free on my lunch hour, how about I take you out for lunch"

"What if someone sees us where at school" Said Stephanie.

"I'll park my car round the back, no one will see us" Stephanie nodded as they headed for the Auditorium, on the way Stephanie put the flowers in her locker.

Paul went in first so that Stephanie could sneak in from the back, she sat next to Stacy.

"Steph where the hell have you been" Whispered Stacy

"Oh I forgot something out of my locker" Said Stephanie

"You're lucky no one saw you, are you trying to get in trouble"

"Stace I just forgot something from my locker…anyway what did I miss"

"Not much the Principal was talking about the usual, you know do well in class, don't flunk off". Whispered Stacy "So are you doing anything over the holidays?"

"I don't know yet why?"

"Well I was thinking we could go somewhere, I mean what would summer be without a Vacation" Said Stacy.

"Excuse me do you mind talking while I am" Shouted the Principal.

"Sorry" Said the girls in unison

"You should be sorry, because what I'm saying is very important, and everyone needs to hear this got it" The girls nodded "Now as I was saying"

Stephanie got bored listening to the Principal go on, her eyes started to wander, most of the students where just sitting there looking fed up. Stephanie felt eyes on her, she looked around noticing Paul looking at her, he was smiling she still couldn't believe that they where together. She just wished they could spend more time with each other they still needed to get to know each other more. After about 40 minutes everyone was dismissed, Stephanie swore she almost fell asleep through it; she had to nudge Stacy a few times.

"Man can you believe that lasted so long, I thought it would never end" Joked Stacy letting out a yawn "Anyway we've got Gym next"

"Don't remind me" Said Stephanie rolling her eyes.

"Well I hate Mr Martin, but I think you're just missing a certain someone" Teased Stacy.

Stephanie hadn't told Stacy about her and Paul yet, she didn't know how to tell her, she decided to wait to see if things got serious between them, if they did she would tell her best friend. Stephanie didn't want to scare Paul off; luckily Stacy hadn't talked about her and Paul since she opened up to her.

"Steph I won't be a sec ok" Said Stacy running off, Stephanie headed indoors until she felt someone grab her.

"WHAT THE-"Shouted Stephanie, she was pinned against the wall her heart was beating rapidly, a woman with dark hair was staring a hole in her, she looked pregnant.

"Don't say a word bitch" Said Joanie she had a knife in her hand, Stephanie was freaked out who was this bitch to threaten her.

"Don't act all innocent on me; I know you've been screwing my boyfriend" Said Joanie.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Said Stephanie trying to remain calm.

"Yes you do I saw you on Saturday, if I hadn't have come in when I did, I might have caught you both in our bed". Stephanie knew who she was now; she was that Psycho that came to Paul's apartment. Stephanie just wanted to get up and run, but there was no chance of that with this Psycho, Stephanie swallowed hard wishing Paul was here.

"Let me tell you something because I'm only going to say this once, stay the hell away from Paul because listen to me bitch, I'm carrying his baby and where starting a family soon". Those words cut through Stephanie like a knife, surely this bitch was full of crap, Paul would never two time her would he? Stephanie wasn't going to judge until she spoke to Paul. They'd only just got together, and some psycho was claiming Paul to be hers, not only that but they were apparently having a baby together. Joanie let go of Stephanie walking away from her. Joanie had a satisfied grin on her face; Stephanie just leaned against the wall trying to take everything in.


	16. A Trip To The Hospital

Paul was waiting for Stephanie in his car they where going to have lunch together, Paul had parked a few blocks away from the school, he wasn't going to take any risks of getting caught. They had only just got together he didn't want to ruin that, it was bad enough he had Joanie stalking him, she left twenty messages on his answer phone, when he got back from work last night. She was starting to give him a headache. She was still saying that the baby was his, Paul knew better than to believe her. Paul looked out the window he noticed Stephanie approaching his car, she got in as they went to get something to eat.

"Where do you want to eat" Asked Paul, Stephanie seemed rather quiet.

"Steph is everything ok" Said Paul showing concern she seemed completely out of it. Paul pulled over and stopped the car.

"What's the matter you can tell me" Stephanie looked at him, he looked serious Stephanie had to tell him or else this would eat away at her.

"Paul before some woman grabbed me"

"Joanie"

"Yeah"

"What did she say to you?" Said Paul his voice was almost a whisper.

"She told me not to see you anymore, and that you're her boyfriend, she said that she was having your child, she thinks where sleeping together" Paul leaned back in his seat he rested his hands on the steering wheel.

"Steph I'm really sorry about this, but she's lying to you we broke up month's ago, I hadn't heard from her in month's until just recently, as for the baby it's not mine she trying to mess with your head."

"Your positive it's not" Asked Stephanie.

"Absolutely I knew when she told me, we hadn't done anything in months so that's how I knew, before we broke up I knew she was cheating on me." Admitted Paul, Stephanie could see the hurt in his eyes.

"We started fighting a lot, she accused me of cheating she got paranoid if a spoke to other women, I couldn't deal with her anymore then she said she was pregnant. I guess that was her last attempt to keep me around so I dumped her" Stephanie couldn't believe Paul had opened up to her like that, it made her realise how her and Paul were so different, he'd been in relationships before and Stephanie would hardly call Ethan a relationship, they where only pretending.

I'm sorry that happened to you" Said Stephanie touching his bicep.

"Its fine it doesn't matter, she doesn't mean anything to me anymore" Said Paul "Anyway we better get something to eat" They drove off to get something to eat.

Stephanie was in Gym she hated it so much, Mr Martin just wouldn't cut her some slack, he already had her playing in a game with the bigger guys, if Stephanie's day couldn't get any worse she got knocked down, and she felt something pull in her hand she cried in pain.

"Owww" Cried Stephanie, Mr Martin came over along with some of the others in the class.

"Sorry sir it was an accident" Said the boy.

"It's ok can you continue McMahon" Said Mr Martin

"I owww"

"I'll take that as a no then" Said Mr Martin sarcastically" Son go an get a Teacher, Mr Levesque should be in the office" The boy ran to get Paul, after a few minutes Paul was on the scene.

"What happened?" Asked Paul

"We where playing Football and well accidents happen; I want you to check her she may need to go to hospital." Said Mr Martin, Paul nodded

Paul helped Stephanie to the office he sat her on the chair.

"So what happened" Asked Paul, he felt her hand checking to see if anything was broken.

"Mr Martin had me playing with the guys, anyway one of them landed on my hand" Said Stephanie wincing in pain as Paul felt her hand.

"That guy is an asshole" Said Paul "I think you might need an X-Ray"

"Why wants wrong" Asked Stephanie a little panicked.

"Well nothing seems to be broken, but I think you should get it checked over"

"My Dad is going to freak"

"Don't worry look I'll take you" Said Paul.

"Aren't you in the middle of a class?"

"Its fine look someone needs to take you to hospital" Said Paul giving her a kiss on the cheek. They headed for the nearest Hospital, Stephanie was worried in case something serious had happened to her hand, and Stephanie knew her Dad was going to freak out about this. They waited for a few hours before a Doctor could see them, finally Stephanie was getting checked over.

"Stephanie hi my name is Dr Lewis" Said the lady "So what appears to be the problem"

"Well I was playing Football and someone guy landed on my hand" Explained Stephanie, the lady began to feel around her hand, Stephanie started to wince in pain.

"Ok well Stephanie where going to give you an X-Ray so we can determine the problem."

Stephanie and Paul followed the Doctor; Stephanie lay down on the table.

"I'll just be outside ok" Said Paul

The Nurse put the board under her hand and X-Rayed Stephanie's hand. afterwards Stephanie joined Paul in the waiting room.

"I hope nothings broken" Said Stephanie

"It'll be fine" Said Paul gently running circles with his thumb over her sore hand.

"Stephanie McMahon" Shouted the Doctor "Right well we have the Results back from your X-Ray, and unfortunately there is some ligament damage"

"How bad" Asked Paul still holding her hand

"Well we need to wrap it up, then after a few weeks we can think about starting rehab, it's not too serious it just needs a bit of time to heal." Explained the Doctor

"Ok" Said Paul, Stephanie followed the Doctor to get her hand wrapped up. They headed to Stephanie's house where they stopped outside.

"My Dad is going to freak out" Admitted Stephanie

"You'll be fine I'll go in with you and explain what happened." Said Paul, he leaned in giving her a kiss on the lips; they kissed each other goodbye now. Paul knocked on the door.

"Stephanie there you are where have you been we have been worried sick" Said Vince "Who are you?"

"I'm Mr Levesque Stephanie's Teacher may I come in" Asked Paul politely.

Vince nodded motioning them to come in, they sat down on the Sofa, Stephanie was a little nervous, her Dad didn't look in the best of moods, luckily Paul had come in with her.

"So what's happened, why is my Daughters hand bandaged up?" Asked Vince

"Well Stephanie was playing Football, and she got injured by one of the other Students so I took her to the hospital, anyway she's damaged some ligaments in her hand" Explained Paul.

"I thought girls weren't supposed to play Football with the boys"

"Well that used to be the case, but well the Gym Teachers decided that they should" Said Paul.

"So you're a Gym Teacher right, you thought it would be ok, and now my Daughter had got hurt because" Said Vince starting to lose his Temper.

"Dad it wasn't Pa- Mr Levesque's fault, he used to be my Gym Teacher but he never agreed to this, actually he is against girls playing with the guys, he was good enough to take me to the Hospital, because Mr Martin wasn't" Said Stephanie.

"Oh…I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, it's just this has happened before and to be honest, I'm getting sick of this Mr Levesque" Said Vince.

"Its fine don't worry about it, and you can call me Paul"

"So what's going to happen do you need rehab" Asked Linda

"Yeah I need to go back in a couple of weeks" Said Stephanie.

"Well I better get going then" Said Paul "it was nice meeting you all"

"Yes thank you for taking my Daughter to hospital" Said Vince

"No problem I'll see you at school Stephanie" Said Paul as he left.

Stephanie was relieved that was over with, she was glad Paul had come in with her, and her parents seemed to be ok with him, little did they know Paul was more than just her Teacher. Stephanie hoped that meeting would go as well as this one.


	17. Rehab

It was the first week of summer Vacation, Stephanie couldn't really do much because of her hand she had nothing to do. Her parents had gone a way for a few days, and Stacy had gone on Vacation without her, it wasn't that everyone had abandoned her, she was just she couldn't go because of Rehab. Stephanie didn't even know what Paul was doing, they hadn't seen each other since the last day of term, she missed being with him she would love to be in his arms right now. Stephanie decided to give him a call; she would rather be with him than suffer alone.

"Hello"

"Hi Paul its Steph"

"Hi how's your hand" Asked Paul

"It's a little sore"

"Would you like me to come kiss it better for you" Said Paul

"Maybe" Said Stephanie grinning to herself

"Ok baby I'll be right over" Said Paul, they hung up Paul grabbed his keys and headed for Stephanie's house, after about 30 minutes Paul arrived, he knocked on the door Stephanie answered.

"Paul" Said Stephanie she gave him a hug he smelled so good, he was wearing jeans and a Navy polo shirt.

"So where are your parents" Asked Paul breaking from the embrace.

"They've gone away for a couple of days"

"And left you on your own" Asked Paul joined Stephanie on the Sofa.

"Well they wanted me to go but, my hand is pretty sore so they thought it would be better for me to stay behind also I've got Rehab" Said Stephanie.

"So when did they leave?"

"This afternoon"

"So that means you all alone then tonight" Said Paul leaning towards her.

"I guess it does" Said Stephanie closing the distance between them capturing his lips in a kiss. Paul moved his hands to her waist, while Stephanie parted her mouth allowing Paul's tongue entry. Paul but his arm around her while he rested his other arm on her stomach, running circles around her belly button. Stephanie's skin was tingling at the sensation, while Paul's fingers gently caressed her. Stephanie never wanted the kiss to end, she moved her good hand to his abdomen, slipping her hand up his shirt she starting to stroke his abs. Paul broke the kiss before things got to hot.

"So have you had anything to eat?" Asked Paul

"My Mom left some meals in the fridge for me to heat up" Stephanie got up and put one in the microwave, she also got one for Paul as well. They sat down on the Sofa to eat it.

"What are you looking at" Joked Paul

"You've got a bit of food round your mouth"

"Where" Asked Paul wiping round his mouth trying to find it.

"Here" Stephanie used her thumb to wipe it away, for the rest of the night they joked around. Stephanie was starting to get to know Paul better, they realised they had more in common than they thought.

"What time is it" Said Paul yawning

"Whoa it's 2am" Said Stephanie shocked she stayed up not realising the time. "I guess you better get going"

"I can stay with you if you want"

"Don't you have to go home?" Said Stephanie yawning

"I'm not a kid I can stay over, why I am not wanted?" Said Paul pretending to be upset

"You big baby" Joked Stephanie, Stephanie tried to get up but it wasn't easy with just one hand.

"Here" Paul scooped her in his arms and carried her upstairs; he went inside her room and gently placed her on the bed. "I'll take the couch"

"Wait Paul I want to be with you" Stephanie touched his arm, Paul nodded "I just need to get changed"

"Yeah sure" Said Paul leaving

Even though they where together Paul respected her privacy, neither one of them where going to rush things, they thought it would be better to take things slow between them, there where so many obstacles they where yet to face.

Stephanie shouted Paul when she had finished getting changed, she got into bed. Paul took his shirt off and then joined Stephanie in bed, she felt warm against his skin as she cuddled up to him, as they drifted off to sleep.

Stephanie awoke from her slumber, being in Paul's arms last night felt so good. She thought when her parents went on Vacation, she would be all alone but here he was sleeping beside her. His hand was resting on her waist; she could feel his chest moving while his breaths brushed against her skin. Paul begin to stir in his sleep, his eyes opened he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How long have you been awake" Asked Paul

"Not long I've only just woke up" Said Stephanie stroking his cheek, Paul smiled back at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Come on we better get some breakfast" Said Paul getting up, he didn't sleep very well last night he felt tired, however he was glad he stayed with her, waking up next to her was worth it. The more times Paul spent with her, the more he was starting too really like her. He knew he was sinking deeper, soon enough he would fall in love with her. They headed downstairs and grabbed some breakfast.

"So are you doing anything today?"

"Yeah I've got Rehab" Signed Stephanie "I can't believe the summer is just going to be at to hospital"

"Hey it's not that bad, it's not like your stuck there all summer" Said Paul trying to make her feel better.

"But everyone else is having fun" Said Stephanie pouting.

"So I'm no fun huh it's nice to know who your friends are" Said Paul pretending to be offended. Stephanie just hit him playfully.

After they had got ready, Paul dropped her off at the hospital for Rehab, Stephanie just wanted to get her hand out of this plaster, and it was starting to annoy her now.

"Ok Stephanie can you move it any more" Said the Doctor encouraging her, he measured how far she could move her hand and wrote it in his book.

"Well Stephanie that was very good, soon you won't need your hand wrapped up if you continue with your progress" Said the Doctor.

That was a sigh of relief; Stephanie just wanted to be able to move her hand without it hurting, the sooner she was healed the sooner she may be able to have fun over the Holidays.


	18. A New Term

It was the beginning of the new term; finally Stephanie was officially a senior, though she wished she hadn't spent most of the holidays in Rehab. She couldn't go anywhere because of her arm, not only that but she could only see Paul a few times, most of the holiday she was with her parents and Stacy.

"Stephanie honey the bus is here" Shouted Linda, Stephanie grabbed her bag kissed her mom goodbye, headed outside and got on the bus.

"Steph" Shouted Stacy excitedly giving her friend a hug.

"Hi Stace" The girls caught up on the latest gossip on the way to school, finally they arrived, they got off the bus and headed inside.

"Hi Steph, Stacy" Said Kurt waving to them, he had a pile of books in his arms, only just managing to keep them in his grasp.

"Hi Kurt" Said the girls

"So are we all ready for the new term, can you believe it where seniors" Said Kurt grinning.

"Yeah I guess we are" Said Stephanie trying not to sound rude, Stephanie noticed Paul walking down the hall, he had his bag over his shoulder like he always did, he headed for the Teachers lounge, before he entered he looked over at her giving her a smile, she smiled back at him.

"Steph come on we need to get to class, instead of looking at certain Teachers" Said Stacy pulling her friend away.

"Alright maggots listen up" Said Mr O'Donnell snarling at the class "I have something very important to discuss since your all seniors now."

"Sorry I'm late I was talking to the Principal" Interrupted Paul joining the class.

"Not at all this concerns everyone anyway Mr Levesque, as I was saying since you are all seniors, the Principal has informed me that this Friday instead of your usual lesson of Physical Education, you will be participating in a Sex Education class" Explained Mr O'Donnell.

The class began cheering and whistling, Stephanie looked over noticing Paul was looking at her, she was even more embarrassed now. Mr O'Donnell blew his whistle.

"Excuse me…no" Shouted Mr O'Donnell "Now everyone will be attending no exceptions, this is very important understand" the class nodded.

"Good now let's begin, Mr Levesque since your free you can help out" Paul nodded "good now where starting with Basketball, so if anybody doesn't understand the rules then raise your hand, and Mr Levesque will go over them with you."

The class seemed too scared to put there hands up, especially when Mr O'Donnell was giving them all icy glares.

"Me and Steph don't know how to sir" Shouted Stacy jumping up and down.

"Figures" muttered Mr O'Donnell "Ok Mr Levesque if you explain the rules to them, is there anyone else" The class went quiet "Ok then the rest of you follow me to the court."

"Ok then we'll go outside" Said Paul as the girls followed.

"I thought O'Donnell was going to rip our heads of" Whispered Stephanie

"I thought it would be worth the risk, anyway you must be happy you get to spend time with you know who" Teased Stacy.

"Alright girls lets get started" Said Paul holding onto the Basketball.

Paul explained the rules and then showed them how to play, little knowing they weren't alone. Joanie was hiding in the bush watching there every move, resting her hand on her stomach rubbing it. She was going to make Paul hers all she needed to do was get rid of Stephanie, how though she thought for a moment, realising that the only way to break them up, is to get help from people close to them. She was watching Stacy; she remembered she was the girl who Stephanie seemed to hang around with a lot. A grin covered Joanie's features as she plotted her next move.

"Ok you both understand that" Asked Paul

"Yeah we got it" Said Stephanie

"Great come sit down" Said Paul they sat down "So you understand it all"

"Yeah it's not that hard" Said Stephanie

"Good"

"So do we have to go back to class?" Asked Stacy

"Well we can have a game of you want" Said Paul picking up the ball.

They all got up and had a game, if Stacy hadn't been with them her and Paul probably would have just talked, and done others things. They continued to play for the rest of the lesson, since the next what would be the Sex Ed class. Stephanie Blushed thinking about that, Paul would probably be in the class, and she didn't think she could take him grinning at her.

It was lunchtime and as usual everyone was rushing to get there food, sometimes Stephanie wondered if she shared a school with people or pigs.

"Hey!" Shouted Stephanie getting knocked down by one of the jocks "Jackass"

Paul was just leaving that Teachers lounge, when he saw Stephanie on the floor.

"Hey what are you doing down there" Joked Paul

"This isn't funny" Said Stephanie trying to get up, Paul helped her up and took her round the corner.

He gave her a hug "I missed you" whispered Paul in her ear.

Stephanie melted in his embrace she wished they didn't have to lie about them, it was hard at times when they just wanted to be together, and they had to act like normal people.

"I missed you too" Said Stephanie keeping her hands on his back, Paul pulled away from them making sure no one had seen them.

"Come on lets get some lunch" Said Paul before he could move, Stephanie gave him a quick peck on the lips. Paul smiled as they headed for the Lunch room.

Stephanie remembered the first time she spoke to Paul, it began here he was behind her in the line, it was the first day back from School he asked her about the food. It didn't seem that long ago, but Stephanie would never forget that moment the way he smiled at her.

"Steph" Paul nudged her, her mind had drifted

"Oh sorry" Stephanie paid for her Lunch, and went to look for a table. Stephanie would rather have her Lunch with Paul, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"I'll see you later ok" Said Paul, quietly grabbing his tray and leaving the lunchroom. Stephanie noticed Stacy waving her over; Stephanie waved back and joined her at the table.


	19. Sex Education

Stephanie was sitting around the table eating her dinner; it was a Thursday night usually her parents went out, however tonight they decided to stay in. Shane was home so her parents thought it would be great, if they all had a nice family meal together.

"So how is college going" Asked Vince?

"Great Dad" Answered Shane

"I hope your keeping up with your studies, and not doing to much partying" Said Vince joking but with a hint of seriousness in his tone.

"Of course I am Dad work comes first" Answered Shane, realising how geeky that made him sound, Stephanie just laughed at him.

"So Stephanie is everything ok at school" Asked Vince

"Yeah it's good"

"Excellent I'm glad my children are doing well in school, that's just the beginning, when you start working I expect you both to do well."

The rest of the meal was spent talking about different things work, college, school even relationships. Linda was interrogating them both about relationships, and how important they are, both Shane and Steph nodded and smiled, clearly embarrassed by the conversation. Stephanie's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey are you doing anything?" It was Paul

"Erm nope why would you like me to come over?"

"No I can pick you up if you want say 7:30?"

"Sure I'll see you later"

"Ok bye" Said Paul putting the phone down.

"So who was that honey?" Asked Linda

"Stace she wants me to go over" Said Stephanie confidently

"Oh I see" Said Linda eyeing her Daughter suspiciously.

Stephanie was convinced her mom still believed something was going on between them, Stephanie just chuckled at that thought, she went upstairs and got ready, she was going to make herself look nice for Paul, she did her hair and sprayed on some perfume. After about 20 minutes she was ready, she hoped her parents didn't notice. Stephanie was just about to leave until her mom stopped her.

"You're going so soon?"

"Yeah I said I'd be there for about 8ish" Said Stephanie wanting to get out.

"Ok honey I'll see you later then what time will you be back"

"About 10:30"

"Ok have fun" Said Linda letting her daughter pass, Stephanie quickly left and headed for Paul's car.

"Vince did you notice Stephanie was rather dressed up?" Vince looked up from his paper.

"She's 17 Linda what do you expect" Linda nodded sitting down joining Vince on the Sofa.

Stephanie got in Paul's car as they headed out; Paul took her to somewhere private as he turned the engine of.

Without talking he put his hand on her cheek, gently stroking it with his fingers, he leaned in letting her lips meet his, he kissed her softly letting his tongue slip past her lips. He moved his hands to down her body resting them on her waist, Stephanie touched his thick biceps. The kiss deepened as Paul slipped his hand up her top touching her bare skin. Stephanie froze she was a bit nervous the way he was touching her. She tried to breathe but it wasn't easy, and to make her more scared he began kissing her neck, his soft lips where brushing against her skin, she could feel his tongue tickling her sensitive neck, giving her arms goose pimples. His tongue felt good on her neck. Paul moved his hand from underneath her top, and rested it on her waist he brought his lips to her ear.

"Is this ok" whispered Paul

"Yeah" Stephanie managing to get her words out, even though she was scared she was starting to get used to Paul's advances, Paul stopped kissing her. They then went to watch a drive thru movie.

"We better head back" Said Paul.

He started the car and headed back to Stephanie's house, the drive home was them talking about different things, also the Sex Ed class tomorrow was brought up, Paul told her about his when he was in school.

"Well I guess that's it" Said Stephanie wishing they could have been together longer.

"Yeah but we'll see each other tomorrow" Said Paul leaning in kissing her on the lips letting them linger.

"Ok bye" Said Stephanie getting out the car, she crossed the street before waving to him from the car as he drove off.

Stephanie was sitting next to Stacy, the class where waiting for this Sex Ed class that was supposed to be happening, a lot of the Students where laughing and joking around, waiting for the guest speaker to come in. Mr O'Donnell and Mr Martin walked in with there trademark snarls. They were followed soon after by Paul, who went to address the class, he was chomping on his gum.

"Ok everyone as you all know today's lesson is a special one, now I've just spoke to the lady who's going to be doing this, and well…………she knows what she's talking about let's put it this way" Said Paul "So basically if you have any questions, don't be embarrassed to ask, you know it's better to know than not, so here she is Mrs Harvey"

An old lady walked in with a black bag, she looked as though she was in her 60's she was wearing a pair of glasses, that rested on the bottom of her nose, the class looked around at each other, as she stood upfront looking down on them.

"Ok everyone will be participating in this class, even the Teachers so let's get this started" Said Mrs Harvey "Right where do babies come from?"

No one put there hand up, a few where messing around at the back, Mrs Harvey randomly chose a Student.

"You stand up, what's your name?"

"Kurt"

"And do you know where babies come from?"

"Yeah"

"Well how come your hand wasn't raised?" Asked Mrs Harvey

"I don't know ma'am"

"Oh dear" Said Mrs Harvey shaking her head "Well it looks as though it's up to me then, right well it starts off with a man and a women, now if they love each other, they decide to show each other by having a baby now".

Mrs Harvey continued to go on as most of the class yawned, and started to fall asleep. Stephanie put her head on the table, and started to fantasize about Paul.

"However the most important thing is safe sex" Shouted Mrs Harvey causing half the class to wake up, including Paul who had his elbow on the table resting his head there.

"Which leads is to our first activity, now I want you to treat this banana as the real thing, I'm going to show you all how to put a condom on"

Mrs Harvey demonstrated to the class, causing some of them to blush while others just snickered. She grabbed a few boxes of condoms and gave them all one each. Stephanie would have been able to do this better, if Paul wasn't gawking at her, she knew he was just teasing her but it was embarrassing.

After they had done the condom activity, she put on a video which lasted for the rest of the class.

"Right well I hope you have all learned something today, this was a very important class, now here is a information pack for everyone to take home." Said Mrs Harvey handing them out to everyone, she grabbed her bag and she left.

"Ok everyone that's it" Said Paul.

"But its only 11:30" Asked Kurt ducking from the pieces of screwed up paper getting thrown at him

"I know but there's nothing else we can do, so you can have a longer lunch hour, or you can go on the football field" Stated Paul.

The class all got up and left, while the Teachers headed for the Teachers Lounge.


	20. Revelations

A/N Did everyone see Raw this week, Shane and Hunter were teaming up. I thought it was cute the brother-in-laws, and the best part was Cena being taken out of the match. Also did anyone see Vince's walk on the way out, in his first Promo WTF?

Mr Martin was sitting in the Doctors; he had been waiting in there for a few hours, finally the Doctor called him in.

"Mr Martin" Shouted the Doctor, he got up and followed the Doctor.

"Well I've been looking at the results of your blood tests, and I'm afraid to tell you that your blood pressure is very high again, so I'd advise you to take some time of work again, until it drops to average" Explained the Doctor.

"What you can't be serious? How long" Said Mr Martin sounding exasperated.

"Well it's hard to tell, you see if you take it easy for the next few weeks, it will go down a lot so it's up to you, anyway I'll put you on some medication to help" Explained the Doctor, Mr Martin just sat there stunned, he was going to be off work again.

Paul was fast asleep in his bed, he definitely needed the rest once again his crazy Ex-Girlfriend had been calling him, Paul was eventually forced to disconnect the phone. After a few hours he put it back on again, so far she hadn't called him. The phone began to ring, Paul groaned annoyed he'd been woken up; he sluggishly made his way to the phone and answered it.

"Hello" Said Paul rubbing his tired eyes

"Mr Levesque it's the principal may I have a word?"

"Yeah sure"

"Well I've just been on the phone to Mr Martin, and well he's not doing to well, as a matter of fact he won't be able to work for some time, he's not sure how long" Explained the Principal "So Mr Levesque since you won't be coaching the Wrestling Team until after Christmas, I was wondering if you could cover again"

"Oh yeah sure" Said Paul

"Excellent I knew I could count on you, so I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Ok then" Said Paul putting the phone down, well at least he'd be able to be with Stephanie again, Paul smiled at that thought.

Stephanie and Stacy made there way into school, it was a typical Monday morning things just weren't going right for either of the girls. Both of them almost overslept, they're parents both gave them lectures, yeah this day couldn't get any worse.

"Shit" Cursed Stephanie searching frantically in her bag.

"What's the matter?" Asked Stacy

"I can't find my Gym clothes"

"Are you sure? Well you're going to have to get some off Mr Martin" Stated Stacy.

"I guess wish me luck" Joked Stephanie, Stacy just laughed

Stephanie made her way to the office, the last thing she needed was to have to listen to that jackass, go on about how she should remember these things. Stephanie took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in"

Stephanie went inside she saw the Teacher bending down in the chair.

"Erm Mr Martin…….I kind of forgot my Gym clothes……so I was….wondering, if I could borrow some" Said Stephanie waiting to be lectured

"Well you know I think you're a very naughty girl" Said Paul getting up from the chair, he approached her kissing her softly on the lips.

"So you need some Gym clothes" Said Paul looking in the drawer.

"Yeah"

"Here these should fit" Said Paul handing her the clothes.

"So where is Mr Martin?"

"He's sick again; I'm gonna be your Teacher for a few weeks" Said Paul putting his head down.

"What's the matter?" Asked Stephanie concerned by the look on his face.

"I'm gonna be your Teacher again"

Stephanie could see that look in his eyes, she feared the worst, and he was scared. When they started dating he wasn't her Teacher directly, now he was again things would become complicated, they both knew it was forbidden for a Student/Teacher relationship, now by the look in his eyes, she feared he was going to break her heart in two.

"Yes but we can still be together Paul" Answered Stephanie hopeful he would see it her way, Paul's head began to spin, it had finally sunk in what he'd done, he was her Teacher again they couldn't be together anymore. Paul was so tired, his eyes where heavy, it didn't help that his crazy Ex was grating at his nerves, and keeping him awake half the night.

"Paul" Said Stephanie touching his shoulder

Paul was deep in thought, he didn't want to break up with Stephanie, and he couldn't lose her. Paul did the only thing he could do, he pulled her into his arms, and held her there she was so warm. Paul closed his eyes, trying to forget about all the problems that seemed to be surfacing right in front of him, he knew he needed to do a lot of thinking, however right now he just wanted to be with her.

"Right Stace you can call me later ok" Said Stephanie making her way in the house.

"Yeah later Steph"

Stacy made her way home, luckily they didn't live too far away from each other, Stacy began walking down a path, and she swore she could hear footsteps behind her. She instinctively looked behind only to find nothing, Stacy shrugged it off and continued walking, she thought she heard footsteps again, her heart was racing. She turned around in a circular motion, until she was grabbed, she wanted to scream but no words came out, as she was pulled into the shadows.

Stacy was pinned against the wall, she noticed a woman looking at down at her, Stacy could plainly see she was pregnant, Stacy noticed she had a knife in her hand. Stacy tried to remain calm but was struggling, her palms where sweaty and her hands were shaking.

"Right you better listen to what I'm about to say, or else we might get hurt" Said Joanie staring at her, Stacy nodded reluctantly

"You see I don't have a problem with you, personally it's your whore friend" Stacy was trying to hold back tears.

"Steph" mumbled Stacy

"Yeah Steph" Said Joanie sarcastically "I bet you think its funny don't you huh, I bet you both laugh at me"

"I…I…d...don't know what you're talking…..about" Said Stacy shaking.

"Your friend is screwing my boyfriend" Said Joanie gritting her teeth.

"What" Shouted Stacy

"Oh you really don't know, well your "friend" is sleeping with my boyfriend, that whore is stealing him from me, and you don't know how much I love him. Were having a baby together, but with her around he will leave me" Said Joanie.

Stacy swallowed hard thinking carefully about what to say.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Asked Stacy almost regretting her words, she didn't know what this Psycho was capable.

"Paul" Stacy froze

"…….Levesque"

"Yep and that ho is ruining my life, and your going to help me" Said Joanie calmly her face inches from Stacy

"But Steph is my friend I can't"

"YES YOU CAN" Shouted Joanie "Because if you don't, it will be the biggest mistake of your life, and you will get hurt"

Joanie let go of Stacy leaving her on the floor, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, and she knew Stephanie liked Paul. But she thought it was just a crush, though Stephanie did tell her they kissed, Stacy was having trouble thinking, could her friend be lying to her? Or was that woman lying? Stacy didn't know what to believe, all she knew is that this wouldn't be the last time she saw Joanie.


	21. Missing

Paul sat down in his apartment he was so tired he wasn't able to sleep. He had been like this for a week now, Joanie kept on calling him. Paul had called the phone company to get his number changed, however they wouldn't be coming until Saturday. Paul told people to contact by his cell phone until he got his number changed, Paul's eyes started to shut his eyes, until he heard a knock at the door. Paul got up and opened it.

"Hi Paul" Said Stephanie smiling at him, however that soon faded when she saw him he looked terrible.

"Are you ok?"

"Umm" Said Paul sitting in the sofa placing his hands on his lap, Stephanie put her hand on his shoulder kissing his cheek.

"What's the matter Hun?"

"Nothing I'm fine just a little tired" Said Paul, he didn't want Stephanie to know that Joanie, had been keeping him up all night for the last week, Stephanie brought him closer to her, letting his Head rest on her chest. Paul could feel her breathing in a slow rhythmic pattern.

"So how is everything?" Asked Paul

"Ok I guess" Said Stephanie stroking his soft blonde hair with her fingers.

"You guess"

"Well Stacy has been avoiding me, she was supposed to call me yesterday, and then when I saw her in school she just walked right past me" Said Stephanie

"You guys had a fight?"

"No"

"Well maybe she just had a bad day" Reassured Paul

"You think that's all it is"

"Well she has no reason to hate you" Said Paul

"I guess, where supposed to be planning my birthday party"

"I hope I'm invited" Joked Paul, causing Stephanie to smile.

Paul knew deep down that wouldn't be a good idea, there would be too many questions, it would arouse suspicions because no Student would invite a Teacher to there party. As a matter of fact Students and Teachers just didn't socialise. Once again it hit Paul that they where too different people, Paul would do anything for Stephanie, that's why he wasn't going to quit. Paul just couldn't lose her she meant so much to him. Paul had so much going on in his life right now he needed her. Who would have thought a 28 year old man, would have needed a 17 year old going on 18, Paul was amused by that it just seemed funny. Paul closed his eyes briefly he was so tired, he could feel Stephanie stroking his hair as he began to drift off.

"Paul" whispered Stephanie, he had fallen asleep on her, Stephanie knew he was tired but this exhausted. She wondered if he was really ok, Stephanie tried to move but he was quite heavy, after a few nudges she decided she would be staying until he woke up. It was then she noticed his phone was disconnected, she wondered why it wasn't plugged in. Now Stephanie was becoming really suspicious, she decided not to say anything and pretend she never saw it.

It had been about 30mins Paul woke up, he was still tired he noticed the TV was on; he looked up to see Stephanie smiling at him.

"I never knew you where still here" Said Paul tiredly

"Well I wasn't going to leave you besides I couldn't move" Joked Stephanie

"Sorry" Said Paul getting up "So can I get you something soda or something"

"Yeah a soda will be good" Paul went to the kitchen and grabbed 2 sodas from the fridge; he came back and joined Stephanie on the sofa.

"So tell me about this Party" Asked Paul

"Well I'm gonna be 18 in a few weeks, so my parents and I decided that I should have a party"

"That's cool when I was eighteen, I think I just bought a six pack of beer and went to a strip club" Joked Paul

"Didn't they ID you?"

"Well my friends where 21 so they bought the beer, as for the strip club they snuck me in, I was told I looked older anyway" Said Paul

Stephanie couldn't imagine him to have been a rebel, she imaged him to be a jock with all the sports he played, it was interesting hearing what Paul was like when he was her age. She wondered if they would have still fallen for each other, had they both been the same age.

Stephanie was in Gym, she was waiting for Stacy, she wondered why she wasn't here, and Stacy was never late for any of her classes. She watched the door as she noticed the Students pouring in. Paul was holding his water in his hand as he stood at the front.

"Ok everyone quiet I'm going to take down attendance" Said Paul grabbing a pen.

"Right Ethan"

"Here"

"Kurt"

"Yes"

"Steph" Said Paul smiling to him self

"Here"

"Stacy" There was no answer Paul looked up noticing she wasn't around "Has anybody seen her today?"

"Nope" Said Stephanie, Paul continued to take down attendance, before he began the class.

"Alright everyone today where going to play some badminton, so grab a racket partner up, and let's get started" Said Paul

Everyone partnered up except for Stephanie, Kurt and some other Student.

"You can go with Kurt" Said Stephanie

"Are you sure you won't have a partner" Said the girl

"I'm fine" The girl went with Kurt to his disappointment, he really wanted to work with Stephanie, with Stacy out the picture Kurt thought it would have been a great opportunity to get to know her.

"Right are we all partnered up" Asked Paul Stephanie put her hand up" Ok Steph you can come with me, right hitting the shuttlecock is easy there 2 ways. Firstly there's an overhead swing and a lower swing, which is mostly used as a serve, so I'll demonstrate them both to you"

Paul showed the class the different ways of hitting the shuttlecock, once they understood they began practicing.

"Hey you're pretty good at this" Commented Paul

"Well I used to play with my Dad when I was a kid"

"I'm impressed" Said Paul

"I have many talents" Stephanie realised what she just said; 'shit I shouldn't be flirting with him at school' she quickly looked around, noticing no one seemed to have heard.

"I'm sure you do" Said Paul winking at her, now Paul was flirting back he caught the shuttlecock "Right I'm gonna check how everyone is doing, you can sit down if you want"

Stephanie left the court and sat down, she couldn't help but be a bit concerned about Stacy, it was odd for her not to show up for class. Everyone seemed to be acting strange, thought Paul just seemed to be tired and he was still acting himself. Stacy was acting weird, and Stephanie was going to find out what was up with her. She is going to Stacy's house after school, to find out what the hell is going on.

"Hey you need a ride?" Asked Paul it was the end of the day, and Stephanie was going to Stacy's house.

"Yeah sure" Said Stephanie getting in his car

"So are you going to straight home?"

"Well I'm going to Stacy's house, y' know find out was going on" Said Stephanie

"Ok" Paul drove to Stacy's house dropping Stephanie off "So are you going to be there long cause I can wait for you"

"I don't know look I'll call you later ok"

"Alright good luck" Said Paul kissing her on the lips, then giving her a quick hug

Stephanie got out of the car and headed for the front door. she knocked a few times before someone answered. Paul was about to leave though something was telling him to stay.

"Oh Stephanie what do you want" It was Stacy's mom who seemed to be acting unusually cold towards her.

"I just wanted to know if Stacy was in" Asked Stephanie

"She's…..sick I think she's got the flu or something

"Oh…..well tell her to give me a call when she feels better" Said Stephanie feeling the tension, Stephanie made her way up the path noticing Paul was still there, she went towards his car and got in.

"Everything ok"

"I don't know look lets just get out of here" Said Stephanie as they headed off, Stephanie knew something was wrong, she didn't know what it was but whatever it was it was pretty serious.


	22. Secrets And Lies

"Ok your phone is connected up sir, I'm just going to test it to make sure it's working" Said the man, he dialled the number as the phone began to ring.

"That's great thanks man" Said Paul

"No problem oh and if you have any problems just give us a call ok" Paul handed the man a cheque, as he took his toolbox and left. Paul was relieved that his number had been changed, and at least Joanie wouldn't be calling him, maybe now he could get some sleep. Paul grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and put the Football on.

"So I was thinking that we could have a themed party" Said Linda

The preparations for her Birthday party were underway, it was just over a week away, and all her mom seemed to be going on about was the theme, everything else was done.

"Mom any theme would be fine" Said Stephanie exasperated

"But this is your eighteenth Birthday Stephanie; we want this to be special"

"I know look anything will be fine"

"She's right you know Linda, perhaps just a formal dress party or something like that…like a prom or something" Said Vince going back to his paper.

"Well we'll think about it" Said Linda feeling defeated

"I'm gonna head off to bed" Said Stephanie kissing her mom and dad goodnight. Stephanie went into her room and put on her PJ's, she turned the light of before slipping under the covers. The phone began to ring as she reached over to pick it up.

"Hello"

"Hi it's Paul"

"Hey Hun" Said Stephanie "Are you missing me already?"

"You know it look I've got my new number if you save it to your phone"

"Ok I've got it"

"Good so how are you?" Stephanie thought it was sweet of him to always ask how she is doing. "I'm doing fine my mom is talking about the theme of the party"

"You've not decided yet?"

"Nope"

"Well whatever it is have a good time ok" Said Paul, Stephanie wished he could come.

"I will"

"I hope you've got me a present" Joked Stephanie

"Don't worry babe I've got an extra special present for you" Said Paul

"Stephanie is that you" Shouted Vince

"Shit Paul I've got to go" Whispered Stephanie putting the phone down.

"Who where you talking to"

"The neighbors, where making some….noise so I told them to be quiet" Said Stephanie nervously.

"Ok then" Said Vince he walked to the window "hey keep it down out there"

Vince kissed his daughter goodnight, and shut the door on his way out.

"I can't believe that little slut" Said Stacy's mom, for the past hour her and Stacy, had been talking about Paul and Stephanie. Stacy didn't want to tell her mom, but after she made her cover for Stephanie a few days ago, her mom wanted to know why. Stacy was trapped and her mom was thinking the worst.

"I knew when I first met her she's just like her Father, I'm surprised Linda stayed with him" Said Stacy's mom it was a known fact that when Vince first got married to Linda, that he'd had a few flings, he finally stopped when Linda got pregnant with Shane.

"I can't believe she would just give herself to him, not a guy her own age, oh no she had to find a man ten years older than her, and he probably enjoys giving it to her in his bed, the slut"

Stacy was surprised her mother was being so harsh, Stacy was mad at the way Stephanie hadn't told her about Paul, which caused Joanie to grab her. However she wasn't sure whether Stephanie had gone that far with Paul, I mean he was there Teacher.

"I bet she couldn't open her legs fast enough, when he came running to her just like her Father, you know at the rate she's going she'll be pregnant, that is if she already isn't" Said Stacy's mom coldly

"Mom"

"Oh no it's because she couldn't keep her legs shut, that my daughter got grabbed by some psychopath" Said Stacy's mom

"Just don't say anything please" Begged Stacy

"I won't, but only because I don't want people talking about us" Stacy's mom left the room.

Stacy didn't know what to think, it was the more she thought about it, the more she believed what Joanie was telling the truth. Stacy wished she hadn't been dragged into this, she just wished things could go back to the way things where.

Stacy was putting books in her locker, she looked over noticing Stephanie talking to Paul, he was laughing about something she must have said. She hadn't noticed how friendly they where until now, could it be true that Joanie was telling the truth. She knew Stephanie had a crush on Paul, but surely it was just her, Paul wouldn't be stupid enough to date a Student would he? Stacy wasn't so sure, when she saw the way he was looking at her. It seems even more bizarre that they could be sleeping together, Stacy knew her friend wasn't a slut, but was Stephanie still a virgin? Had Paul taken that from her? Stacy couldn't think as she quickly made her way to class, carrying her books with her.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Paul, he knew Students where making there way to class now

"Like what?"

"Like someone smashing there locker hard or something" Said Paul doing hand motions.

"I didn't hear anything you must be going deaf Sir" Joked Stephanie

"Very funny look I want to tell you something ok" Said Paul he led her into his office.

"Look I know your birthday is coming up, and I'm not sure if I'll see you then, so I got you this" Paul passed her a velvet box which was wrapped up; Stephanie opened it to find a ring.

"Paul this is beautiful I love it" Said Stephanie hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it, I wanted to get you something special" Said Paul "Because I love you"

Stephanie froze did he just say what she thought he did? Or did it just slip out that he loved her. Stephanie had waited so long, to hear those beautiful words come from his mouth, and the scary part was she felt the same way. He was shaking, he was nervous about her answer. Stephanie didn't want to make him way any longer; the suspense must have been killing him.

"I love you too" Said Stephanie his smile melted her heart, as they where once again in each other's arms. They may have had so many reasons why this shouldn't be happening, but that didn't seem to matter, they where meant for each other, destined to be together never to let go.

"Steph I just want you to know something, no matter how hard things may get, I'll never give up on us you mean too much to me"

"Paul I won't cause I love you" Said Stephanie looking into his eyes, she was still trying to breathe finding out how Paul really felt, was emotional for both of them, and he said he'd never give up on them. She knew she loved him but after today, she loved him more, Stephanie couldn't have asked for a better Birthday present. Tears of joy began to drop on his shoulder, one dropping on his neck.

"It's ok Steph don't cry" Said Paul rubbing her back, Stephanie loved being in his embrace, she could stay like this forever.


	23. Birthday Girl

Stephanie was in her room, it was her Birthday and later tonight she would be having a party, and the good thing was that she didn't have to go to school. She was surprised about that, I guess because it was Friday her parents didn't seem to mind, or maybe it was the fact that they wanted to make sure, everything was perfect for later on.

"Stephanie honey" Shouted Linda coming into her room "Come on don't you want to open your presents"

Stephanie felt like she was five again Jesus she was eighteen, I guess that's what parents are like though, no matter how old you are, they will still treat you like you're a kid.

"Can't I go back to sleep?" Said Stephanie pulling the covers over her head

"It's your Birthday and we still have lots of things to take care of, the family will be coming over soon, and they'll want to see you" Said Linda whipping the covers off.

"Mom I could have been naked"

"It wouldn't have been anything I haven't seen before"

"Eww mom" Said Stephanie disgusted about the image of her mom seeing her naked, was something she could have done without, the shame.

Stephanie got up, it was only 8:30 in the morning, she would be exhausted by the end of the night. Stephanie had it all planned out, she was going to have the party, and then she was going to sneak over to Paul's to surprise him. There was no way she was going to celebrate her Adulthood, without her boyfriend. Stephanie went to the bathroom to get washed and dressed, she then headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"So who's coming to the event of the year" Said Shane

"All my friends"

"What about Stacy?" Asked Shane 'he had to ask didn't he' thought Stephanie

"Well Stacy is welcome to come if she wants I guess" Said Stephanie not bothered either way; she continued to eat her breakfast. The rest of the day was preparations for the party, Stephanie ended up blowing balloons with Shane.

"So you know Kurt's coming right"

"What?"

"Yeah mom and Dad sent him an invitation" Said Shane smirking at his sister

"Why, I didn't invite him, I mean he's ok but he's kind of geeky"

"Steph don't be like that he likes you" Said Shane teasing her

"Shut up asshole" Stephanie hit him with a pillow, as they continued with the decorations.

"Well mom and dad want you to date him"

"SHANE!" He loved winding his sister up

The party was set to start at 7pm Stephanie was tired already, she had to put up with her family all day, not only that but she couldn't open her presents until the party, talk about annoying. Her mom lied to her about opening them in the morning. It was an hour and a half before they had to leave, Stephanie decided to get ready, she already had a dressed picked out for her, and she started to apply her make up until her Auntie's walked in, causing Steph to smudge her mascara.

"Stephanie sweetheart" Said one of her aunt's kissing her on the cheek; it was her Aunt Janet the loud one, who was always flirting with the men.

"Hi"

"Oh sweetie what's this getting yourself all pretty for the boys huh" Teased her Aunt

"I guess so" Said Stephanie

"Well that won't be a problem, I'm sure the boys won't be able to resist you, see Stephanie you've got the McMahon looks" Said her Aunt

Stephanie managed to apply her make up, even with the distraction of her Aunt's laughing and joking around

"So Steph sweetie is there one boy in particular you have your eyes on" Stephanie froze for a minute, she thought of Paul.

"Nope not really" Said Stephanie

"Well that's even better, it means you can have more fun" Whispered her aunt in her ear.

Stephanie managed to escape from her family, she picked up the phone and decided to call Paul, she hadn't seen him all day and she missed him. Stephanie went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone; it was nearly 5pm so Paul would easily in, After 3 rings Paul answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Paul it's me" Said Stephanie

"Hey Steph happy Birthday"

"Thank you so what was school like without me"

"Crappy" Joked Paul "I missed you it wasn't the same"

"I missed you too Paul" Said Stephanie smiling

"HEY WHO'S THAT ON THE PHONE" Shouted her Aunt Janet

"It's no one"

"Sweetheart it sounded like a boyfriend to me Paul right" Janet took the phone of Stephanie and spoke to Paul.

"So are you my niece's boyfriend"

"Err no I'm her……Teacher and I was rehearsing lines with her for the play" Said Paul taking a breath.

"A play huh well have you been invited to the party of the year?"

"No" Said Paul casually

"Well how would you like to be my date?" Stephanie stood there stunned, she didn't want her Aunt anywhere near Paul, not that she didn't trust him but Janet was rather wild with the men.

"If you don't come I'll be thinking something else"

Paul was trapped he had no other choice; he wasn't intended on going out tonight, however those plans soon changed. Paul reluctantly said yes however it may not be all that bad; at least he'd get to be with Stephanie tonight.

Stephanie was pissed off at what happened, she was going to kill her Aunt for inviting Paul, those where her plans out the window. The car pulled up in front of his apartment, Stephanie watched Paul get into the car, luckily there wasn't enough room for Aunt Janet, he got in and sat next to her. The car began to move again, as they headed for the party of the year.

The cars all arrived everyone was dressed up, it was like prom night which was the theme they agreed on, they all entered with there arm wrapped around someone.

"Oh my who is this handsome stud" Said Aunt Janet gawking at Paul like a piece of meat.

"This is Mr Levesque but he prefers Paul"

"Well Mr Levesque I've been a very naughty girl, maybe later you can give me a spanking" Paul looked away embarrassed by that comment, knowing Stephanie was so close to him, Janet hooked his arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Stephanie tried not to look bothered as Janet was dancing with him; Stephanie wished it was her with him. Stephanie looked around knowing this was going to be a long night.

To be Continued………


	24. The Party

The party had been going on for just over an hour and everyone was having fun, all of the guests had arrived by now, so there was some serious partying going on now. Stephanie though wasn't feeling in the best of moods, watching her Aunt Janet all over her boyfriend, if it wasn't her Birthday she might have said something, though she knew her parents would freak. Her dad even warned her that if Stacy's shows up, Stephanie is not to argue or cause a ruckus.

"Hi Steph"

"Kurt what's up" Said Stephanie

"Well….I was wondering……if maybe…y…you would like t...to dance" Said Kurt nervously.

"Sure why not" Said Stephanie getting up, Kurt's face lit up as he stumbled to the dance floor, he couldn't believe she'd said yes it was a dream come true, he'd crushed on her since forth grade as they began to dance.

Kurt started off not bad, Stephanie could tell he was nervous the way he was acting, Kurt was trying to play it cool, but was having trouble. It was until he started to do the robot, that Stephanie was getting rather embarrassed, Stephanie was looking away from him as he started to get it on.

"May I cut in?" Said Shane, Stephanie had never been so pleased to see her brother.

Kurt just began doing it somewhere else to the embarrassment of Stephanie, Kurt was ok but he could be a geek at times.

"I thought you needed saving"

"I thought you would have found it funny" Said Steph

"Well it was, but then I realised that he might do the same at my party." Laughed Shane "didn't I tell you that he liked you"

"Yes you did so why aren't you dancing?"

"Have you looked around, there's no hot women at this party"

"So you'd rather dance with your sister?" Joked Stephanie

"Well yeah do you mind?" Asked Shane, Stephanie shook her head; she had to admit her brother could move.

Shane and Stephanie continued to dance for a while, until there parents took to the dance floor.

"Yeah…I'm just gonna" Said Shane, Stephanie nodded thinking the same thing, as they both went there separate ways.

Stephanie headed to the restrooms to freshen up until she bumped into Stacy, this was the confrontation they where both dreading, this could get very ugly. Firstly Stephanie didn't know what she'd done wrong, and Stacy knew about her and Paul, not only that but Stacy's mom wasn't too far away, unbeknownst to Stacy. Stephanie cleared her throat feeling very uncomfortable, her heart began to beat faster as Stacy looked at her, and she was dressed up so she was here for the party. There was an uncomfortable silence, as Stephanie was the first to speak.

"Hi" Said Stephanie managing to get those words out, Stacy didn't respond making Steph feel even more uncomfortable, she made her way to the restroom door.

"I know" Said Stacy

"Know what?" Asked Stephanie confused

"About you and……him" Stephanie froze, she knew Stacy was referring to Paul, Stephanie took a deep breath, she would have to talk to Stacy, she could see how uncomfortable she was.

"I think we should talk" Said Stephanie dreading this conversation, she had to convince Stacy that it was ok for her and Paul to be together. Though Stephanie knew it was wrong what they where doing, this Student/Teacher thing was a problem. Stacy nodded following her outside she was so emotionless, something told Stephanie that wasn't the only thing bothering her.

"Why did you do it Steph?"

"It started after he kissed me, though before then I had feelings for him, that day he kissed me he started avoiding for the next few weeks, I finally talked to him and he felt the same way, so we got together." Explained Stephanie

"He's are Teacher don't you find it wrong"

"I really care about him" Said Stephanie feeling she should leave the love part out at the moment.

"So has he touched you?"

"Well we've kissed but nothing really intense" Said Stephanie, she did lie a bit, Paul had touched her breasts a few times, though nothing below her waist.

"Have you had sex with him?" Asked Stacy, Stephanie felt so uncomfortable having her friend ask such personal questions.

"No"

"Oh"

"What does that mean?" Asked Stephanie confused

"Steph I don't want to hate you, but some crazy pregnant women grabbed me, saying he had you in there bed, and she's carrying his child"

"She's lying Stace" Said Stephanie defensively

"How do you know?"

"He told me and I trust him"

"Steph I think you should get out now, that woman is Psycho, and my mom thinks you're a slut"

"I can't leave him and I'm not going to, your mom can think I'm a slut so can you, but I'm not going to leave Paul"

"Steph if you don't Joanie will hurt you, and my mom will probably tell your parents, then you'll lose him forever"

"Stacy I thought you where my friend, Paul won't leave me you could have been there for me"

"I want to but you're going to get hurt, and I don't want that too happen"

"Stacy did you actually believe I'd slept with Paul?" Stacy put her head down

"You thought I was sleeping with Paul didn't you….you think I'm a slut"

"No….it's just…"

"I can't believe you thought that, you avoided me when all you had to do was ask about me and Paul, instead you would let that bitch win."

"Steph I never wanted this to happen" Pleaded Stacy

"Then you should have talked to me, now your mom thinks I'm a slut and so do you, is she going to tell my parents? Is she here?"

"She's not here" Said Stacy "look Steph you're my best friend, and I should have talked to you, and not assumed you where sleeping with him"

"Stacy I just can't trust you right now, all I ask is that you stop your mom from blabbing" Stacy nodded

She new she'd hurt her friend after speaking to Steph, Stacy realised she was wrong to think the worst; about Steph and Paul she just hoped she could stop her mom from blabbing. Stephanie went back inside feeling even worse; she thought she could trust Stacy, now she didn't know who to trust.

To Be Continued…….


	25. The Party Part 2

Stephanie headed back inside everyone was waiting for her, Stephanie felt very sick right now, after having that conversation with Stacy, she thought about her relationship with Paul. She couldn't lose him she loved him, it would break her heart, also Paul would be just as heartbroken. Stephanie knew he loved her the way he smiles at her, she could see in his eyes, she still remembered when he told her, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

"Stephanie there you are everyone's waiting" Said Vince motioning his daughter to come over, Stephanie went up to her Dad as she looked over at the table of presents, she couldn't wait to open them before, now she felt too sick to think. Vince passed her the presents as she opened them, Stephanie was hardly taking anything in, she couldn't get that conversation out of her head, was Stacy right? Maybe she should get out now, Joanie was psychotic. Stephanie glimpsed at Paul, remembering when he said he'd never give up on them, she realised he was right and Stacy was wrong, Paul meant to much to her. Stephanie opened the rest of her presents in front of the eager crowd.

"Alright everyone since the party is prom themed, my Daughter will be choosing a partner to dance with" Said Vince "Who was your date Stephanie?"

"Well Shane was kind of"

"You can't slow dance with your Brother" Said Aunt Janet

"Well how about Kurt" Asked Linda, typical now she'd have to dance with Kurt, because of that tramp?

"He's got diarrhoea or something" Snickered Shane, looking at Paul who couldn't hide his either. Vince eyed his Son knowing he probably had something to do with it.

"Well we need someone. so which one of you lucky men wants to dance with my Daughter" Asked Vince

"I'll do it" Said Paul he wasn't going to let his girlfriend dance with some jerk, maybe that's why him and Shane, accidentally slipped something in Kurt's drink for a joke. Stephanie and Paul took to the dance floor as they slow danced.

"I hope you didn't mind me doing that, but no one thinks anything strange about this" Said Paul

"I know my Dad is pretty relieved…so what happened to Kurt" Paul grinned for a moment "what did you do?"

"Well me and your Brother kind of filled his drink with laxative, you know he was bugging that hell out of everyone, and Shane saved me from your Aunt, so we decided to rib Kurt.

"That was mean you're an asshole" Joked Stephanie

"Yeah but I'm your asshole" Smiled Paul he so badly wanted to kiss her, there bodies where hardly touching, Stephanie's smile on the other hand faded, reliving what Stacy said to her.

"Baby are you ok?" Whispered Paul, with a look of concern in his eyes

"After this dance I need to talk to you" Paul nodded "Alone

They continued to dance until the end of the song, which had almost finished she hoped that they could sneak away for half an hour. Paul managed to get away from Aunt Janet, saying he was going to the restroom, little did he know she saw that as an invitation for sex.

"Sorry I took so long, your Aunt was trying to get me to dance again" Joked Paul

"What's wrong" Asked Paul sat down rubbing her back with his fingers, making circles around her spine.

"Stacy showed up before she knows about us, as well as her mom, Stacy thinks she is going to blab to my parents"

"Are you sure she will" Asked Paul

"It sounds like it Paul, if she does I'll lose you and I can't" Paul took her in his arms stroking her soft brown hair.

"How does she know who told her?"

"Joanie"

"Fuck that bitch isn't even thinking straight, Steph she needs help, Jesus I'm really sorry for putting you through this" Said Paul sounding guilty.

"I'm not worried about her at the moment Paul, Stacy's mom is going to tell my parents"

"Baby you have to talk to her, tell her Joanie isn't stable, hell I'll tell her myself we can both do it if you want" Said Paul, though he wasn't sure if him being there was one of his genius plans, it may look better though, even if he took all the heat he'd do anything for Stephanie.

"When"

"Tomorrow, the sooner we fix this mess the better, now until then I want you to enjoy yourself ok…….and later we can have some fun" Said Paul, Causing Stephanie to smile.

They headed back inside separately as the party became more lively, everyone was now up dancing including her parents.

Stacy was walking around until she noticed her mom trying to get inside, Stacy pulled her mom away from the door.

"Mom what are you doing?" Asked Stacy

"Where's that slut I'm going to give her a piece of my mind"

"Mom I think you should go home" Said Stacy pulling her mom away "It's late and we can talk in the morning, things aren't as they seem, I'll tell you when we get home"

Stacy's mom didn't seem to be pushing anymore, she allowed her Daughter to pull her away. 'Maybe she had come to her senses' thought Stacy saving Steph even if only for tonight. As they approached the car, she noticed her mom was drunk, Stacy couldn't believe she was acting this way lately, her mom always seemed so cool about things, now she was acting so weird.

Stephanie and Paul where goofing around, she ran into a closet as Paul turned the corner looking for her, he wondered where the woman had gone. He looked both ways, he was about to go back until he felt two hands pull him into a closet.

"Jesus Stephanie you trying to give me a heart attack" Said Paul laughing

They where both sitting on the floor now, out of breath from the running, Paul put his hand on her cheek, he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. It started slow, but soon became deep as his tongue touched hers. Paul had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, bringing her body close as Stephanie put her hand on his neck. Paul slowly brought his hand to her thigh stopping.

"Is it ok if I"

Stephanie gave him his answer by kissing him back, feeling his hot fingers touch her bare thigh, he began to kiss her neck, while allowing his hand to inch ever so slowly up her leg, and she was enjoying the sensation wanting him to never stop. Paul gently leaned Stephanie on the cold floor, never letting his wet lips leave her sweet neck, as he sucked on her flesh. Stephanie was enjoying Paul's touch, as she let her hands slide up his shirt, stroking his abs and chest, she could feel his amazing body pressed against hers, she wished he wasn't wearing his shirt. Paul continued to stroke her thigh with his fingers, capturing her lips again. Stephanie knew he wanted more, the way he was caressing her. Stephanie wasn't sure if she was ready to give in just yet, though it was tempting. Her question was answered when they heard voices outside.

"STEPHANIE" Shouted someone they stopped immediately, Paul locked the door so no one would find them, there hearts where racing after almost getting caught, they waited for a minute until the voices stopped. Paul unlocked the door grabbing her hand, as they left they looked at each other and both starting laughing.

"We better go find your parents" Said Paul as they headed back

"There you are I was wondering where you where" Said Linda "We better get back, I assume Mr Levesque found you"

"Yeah I went to freshen up and I heard people calling me, on my way back I bumped into Mr Levesque" Said Stephanie hoping her mom would believe that.

"Well all of us are heading back Stephanie, your Father is waiting outside, Mr Levesque thank you for coming; do you have a ride home?"

"…no"

"Well come with us we'll give you a ride" Said Linda as they went to the car and headed home.


	26. An Accident

Paul sat in his apartment impatiently waiting for Stephanie, it was just last night that Stephanie had turned eighteen, and already she was under stress. Last night she had found out that Stacy knew about them, Paul saw it her eyes she was worried, though she loosened up later on. Well if Paul was to be exact, there little make out session in the closet. Paul heard a knock at the door thinking it was Stephanie, though to his surprise it wasn't.

"Mr Levesque"

"Yeah that's me"

"Hi I'm Officer Campbell, and this is Officer Valenti may we come in?" Said the lady Paul let them in.

"There has been an accident" Said Officer Valenti the man looked at Paul intently. "And well we have you as her emergency contact"

Paul froze he immediately thought Stephanie was the one in the accident, suddenly he felt sick there was no one else it could be. Paul wasn't sure if anymore words where necessary, as he felt his heart stop.

"What happened?"

"Well she was found unconscious in her home, one of the neighbors found her, there not sure if the baby will survive, you are the Father I believe?" Said Officer Campbell

Paul realised it wasn't Stephanie it was Joanie; he was so relieved that Stephanie was ok, though he didn't feel much better. Even though he hated Joanie, for putting Steph and Paul through so much, he never wished for this to happen.

"A Miss Joanie Laurer was brought in earlier this morning; since you are her only contact we must ask you some questions"

"Do I need to go to the station?" Asked Paul

"We can do them at the hospital, we think someone should see her" Said Officer Campbell, there was a knock at the door; Paul got up to answer it.

"Hey Paul" Said Stephanie coming in, she stopped when she noticed two police Officers "What's going on?"

"I have to go to the hospital something has happened to Joanie" Said Paul

"How"

"I don't know they wouldn't say, it shouldn't take to long I'll drop you off home" Stephanie felt disappointed and angry, she hated Joanie for making her and Paul's lived hard, it was always something new. Stephanie wished that bitch would butt out, and realise it is over between them, and Paul loved her not Joanie. Paul kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, today was supposed to take a weight of Paul and Steph's shoulders, with Stacy's family a big issue still.

Paul had just finished speaking to the cops; they wanted to know personal information about her, now Paul had to know what was wrong with Joanie, and what she had done. He sat near her bed; she was hooked up to a few machines, as he heard it bleep in time with her breathing. The nurse came in to introduce herself; she held a clipboard in her hand.

"Ok Mr Levesque may I call you Paul?"

"Yeah sure"

"So are you her Boyfriend?"

"Ex" Stated Paul

"Are you the Father of the baby?"

"No why what's happened" Asked Paul

"Well Miss Laurer took an overdose, and she took quite a fall, the baby didn't make it."

"So what did she take?"

"We haven't got the results back yet, the person who brought her said she had been rather depressed recently, her behaviour had changed, did you notice anything when you where with her" Asked the Nurse.

"After we broke up she didn't take it to well, then I found someone else, she got really jealous."

"I see, well we will continue to monitor her progress over the next couple of days, these are the most critical" Paul nodded

"Can I go now" Said Paul he didn't want to sound heartless, but Joanie had put him through so much recently, he just hated her more. Even losing the baby didn't make him feel anything, he was losing sympathy for her, and maybe if she hadn't put him through so much, he might have shown more concern. However right now he was feeling none of that, the nurse nodded as Paul left.

Paul arrived home; it had been a long day waiting in the hospital, and then being questioned by the cops. Paul wished Joanie would stop acting like this; it was becoming a big problem, every time Paul thinks things are ok again, and she does something else. Paul threw his coat of and went for a shower; he removed his clothes and stepped in, letting the hot water drop on his skin. Paul was trying to relax but it wasn't easy, lately everything just seemed to be one headache.

Paul woke up to the sun shining through the window, it had been a few days since Joanie was rushed to hospital, luckily for him the Police where trying to find the baby's Father, so Paul could get out of the situation he was currently in. Paul got out of bed, he put a pair of pants on before the phone rang, and Paul went to answer it.

"Hello"

"Hello Mr Levesque we would like you to come to the hospital, there is something very important to discuss" Said the nurse

"I have to go to work ma'am can I come after" Asked Paul knowing there would be no way he would be able to get the day off, unless Mr Martin made a surprise return.

"Mr Levesque this is very important, I wouldn't ask under such short notice please" Begged the Nurse, Paul realised he would have to go; he agreed and put the phone down.

Paul arrived at the hospital; the principal was none to pleased about him not coming in, especially under such short notice. The Principal said that Paul would have to come in ASAP. Paul just shrugged that off, tired of other's peoples ignorance.

"You needed to see me" Said Paul approaching the Nurse

"Please take a seat" Paul sat down placing his Gym bag on the floor.

"Right we have been monitoring Miss Laurer's progress, and have learned she is mentally unstable, and unfit to be alone we have come to two options. One someone looks after her with medication, or the other option would be to have her in a Mental hospital, we feel it would be better for someone to look after her, perhaps you."

"I can't look after her, I want her out of my life she's put me through to much, and you're asking the wrong Guy I'm sorry." Said Paul this was the last thing he needed "I think you should put her in a hospital, or ask someone else she's not my problem anymore"

"She has no one else"

"I'm sorry but my mind is set I can't do this, you'll have to find someone else….now I have to go to work" Said Paul standing up, he knew he was being cruel, however he couldn't take much more, Joanie had to go he couldn't take the stress anymore.


	27. Stacy's Mom

A/N Hey everyone, just like to thank everyone for your great reviews, also be sure to check out my other Stories. "Different Worlds" and "Keep your enemies closer" which are all Hunter/Steph Paul/Steph stories. God that sounded like a commercial….anyway enjoy.

Stephanie and Paul where making there way to Stacy's house, today they where going to confront Stacy's mom, about everything that has happened. Steph and Stacy's friendship was still a little strained, however Stacy did call her and they had a talk, Paul wasn't mentioned as they where trying to mend there friendship. Paul knocked on the door as Stacy's mom answered.

"What are you doing here" Said Stacy's mom coldly

"We need to talk"

"I have nothing to say to either of you, apart from you Stephanie McMahon, I thought you had more sense than to get involved with an older man, especially you're Teacher, and you should be ashamed of yourself, talking advantage of a young girl"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but at least you can let us explain ourselves" Said Paul

"Mom there right let them talk" Stacy's mom wasn't too pleased; however she begrudgingly let them in.

"Listen what happened"

"No" interrupted Paul "I'll do it"

"Alright I know Joanie has been threatening you all, she's been spreading lies. She's my ex girlfriend we broke up a few month's ago, since then she's been stalking all of us, she's psychotic I guess, she said that the Baby is mine, but it's not. As for us sleeping together, I've never touched her it's a lie" Explained Paul

"How would she get that idea?" Asked Stacy's mom

"Joanie came to my apartment when Steph was here, she just assumed the worst, look I know you hate me for what happened, but all where asking is for you to not tell anyone" Said Paul grabbing Stephanie's hand

"Well that ex girlfriend of yours touched my Daughter" Said Stacy's mom angrily

"I do apologise"

"To be honest I don't approve of this relationship at all, Stephanie if your mother finds out I won't deny it, however I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you" Said Paul squeezing Stephanie's hand

"Now if you don't mind can you please leave" Said Stacy's mom showing them the door. They both nodded, Stacy followed them to the door.

"Steph can I talk to you alone for a moment" Asked Stacy

"Yeah sure" Paul stood at the end of the driveway waiting for Stephanie.

"Steph are we cool again, because I really want us to be friends again, y' know I miss hanging out with you" Smiled Stacy "Hell I convinced my mom not to blab about you and Paul"

Stephanie looked at Stacy, she had to admit she missed hanging out with her, Paul was great but he was her boyfriend, Stephanie needed her best friend back. She may have been mad about what Stacy did, however Stacy did convince her mom not to blab.

"Ok" Said Stephanie, both of the girls hugged each other, they where friends again. Stephanie felt her life returning to normal, and she had Paul with her, maybe things where starting to pick up, the next thing would be telling her parents, something Stephanie wasn't quite ready for yet.

"So tonight we have to have a girl's night in"

"Yeah sure how about you come round to mine later, my parents went shopping so we've got lots of food" Said Stephanie

Paul was joined by Stephanie as they headed for his apartment; Stephanie decided to spend a few hours with Paul, before Stacy came over. Stephanie felt so relieved; she was scared about this conversation with Stacy's mom, however now it was over with, and everything seemed to be ok. Paul unlocked the front door, as they entered his apartment.

"Take a seat" Said Paul, he grabbed two Sodas from the fridge and sat next to her. "Everything ok with Stacy"

"Yeah where friends again" Stephanie drank the Sofa Paul had given to her; it tasted fruity as it slipped down her throat.

"Good…..things are gonna get better now y' know, Joanie's gone for good, Stacy's mom well she won't tell anyone, unless your mom gets suspicious which she won't" Said Paul

To hear Paul say that, made Stephanie realise things will be a lot easier for them now. Stephanie leaned in to give Paul a kiss, he responded by wrapping his arms around her body, so they where almost touching, Paul moved his hand up her top, as he gently squeezed her breast. He worked his lips down to her neck, as he licked her warm sensitive neck with his eager tongue. Stephanie felt Paul's hand move to her leg, she was wearing a skirt, Paul began caressing her leg as his fingers touched her bare skin, his hand went higher up her leg making her nervous, as his finger accidentally brushed against her panties. Paul took his hands from under her skirt, as he began unbuttoning her shirt, while his tongue continued to slide along her neck.

"Steph I want you to touch me" Said Paul kissing her ear, Stephanie wanted to get close to Paul but she was nervous, she'd never been with anyone before. Stephanie felt his hand touch hers as he guided her hand to his zipper she kept her hands there scared of what to do. Paul touched her breast through her bra, as he gently massaged her.

"Paul…..I….I……don't know….if I can do this" Said Stephanie nervously, she could hear him sigh in disappointment, she knew he wanted to have sex with her. Paul backed off he looked disappointed, however realised he'd have to wait until she was ready, as much as he wanted to show her how he felt, he'd have to be patient, after all she had only just turned 18. Paul had been very careful before, now she was old enough, he knew it would only be a matter of time.

"I'm sorry Paul I'm just not ready"

"Its fine I just want to get close to you, but I won't pressure you" Said Paul

"I love you"

"I love you too" Said Paul as they hugged each other, Stephanie was relieved Paul was understanding, however she knew she was disappointing him. When she backed away, she wasn't ready to give herself to him, though every time he touched her she wanted to give in. It was only a matter of time, before she gave herself to Paul. Stephanie leaned back and rested her head on Paul's chest, while he played with her soft hair; they stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the afternoon, until Stephanie had to go to home. Stephanie rang her parents to tell her she would be home late.

"I guess it's time for me to go then" Said Stephanie pulling herself off Paul.

"Yeah"

"I'll see you at school then" Said Stephanie she smiled at him and gave him a kiss, which started to get deep as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck. Stephanie broke the kiss giggling he was tickling her waist.

"I have to get go love you"

"Love you too" Said Paul giving her a kiss on her nose, Stephanie begrudgingly left, she would have rather stayed with Paul for the rest of the day, however she promised Stacy a girl's night in. Stephanie left his apartment and headed for her house.


	28. Back To Normality

Stephanie had just reached her house it was only a short walk, however time seemed to have gone pretty quick today, with everything that had happened. Stephanie unlocked the front door and entered, her parents and Shane where sitting on the Sofa watching TV.

"Stephanie is that you" Shouted Vince

"Yeah Daddy" Stephanie walked in the living room; everyone was eating dinner, she was surprised that they weren't eating at the table.

"Your dinners in the oven honey" Said Linda, Stephanie grabbed a plate and dished it out; she joined her family on the Sofa.

"Stephanie we have some news" Said Linda excitedly, the way she was looking at Vince was as if she was pregnant, now that is a scary thought.

"Ok"

"Your brother has a girlfriend" Said Linda

"Oh really" Said Stephanie eying her brother, she was going to let him have it later, whenever they had crushes or dates it was torment time.

"Yes isn't that great honey"

"Yeah it's great……..oh mom Stacy is coming over soon" Said Stephanie

"You finally made up again" Asked Vince

"Yeah"

"So what exactly did you fallout for, it must have been pretty big" Said Vince clearing his plate.

"It was nothing important just a misunderstanding" The doorbell rang "That'll be Stacy"

Both of the girls headed upstairs, after they'd grabbed some snacks from the kitchen, Stacy had brought some movies with her. Stephanie had a TV upstairs in her room, so they wouldn't be bothering anyone. Stacy put on a movie on as they shared a tub of ice cream.

"So tell me about Paul" Smirked Stacy

"There's nothing to tell Stace he's my boyfriend"

"Come on Steph you know the rules, whenever we get a boyfriend we dish, to each other" Laughed Stacy.

"Must you torment me why can't we watch the movie?"

"Cause I want to know about lover boy" Said Stacy flicking a chip at her.

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"Ok is he a good kisser"

"Oh yeah" Laughed Stephanie she couldn't help but blush, Paul was a very good kisser. "I know you want me to rate him so I'll give him a 10"

"Wow he must be good; you've never given a guy 10 before"

"Well Paul is damn good"

"Right now let's get personal" Said Stacy "Which is his best feature"

"I don't know Stace he has gorgeous eyes, a beautiful smile and a perfect body, not only that but he's got a great personality he's perfect" Said Stephanie dreamily.

"Damn girl wipe the drool of your face, you know you have to pick one" Joked Stacy

"Ok if I had to pick his best feature I'd say his eyes, cause I can easily get lost in those, the rest are very close"

"Have you seen or touched his dick" Said Stacy, ducking from the pillow being thrown at her. "Come on I know that was probably the first thing you wanted to do, if you haven't already."

Stephanie thought about it for a second teasing her friend, yes she had touched his dick, though it was only through his pants, however she still touched him.

"Well I……..think that's none of your business" Said Stephanie giving her friend an evil grin.

"You have haven't you….you little whore" Joked Stacy

"Hey at least I didn't kiss Kurt Angle"

"I thought we were never going to bring that up"

"Well you think I'm a whore so…...it was forth Grade, we where playing spin the bottle, it landed on you then Kurt, he puckered up and slobbered all over you." Joked Stephanie

"Ewww that was so gross, I had to brush my teeth 5 times that night"

"Oh stop being such a baby it wasn't that bad"

"Maybe you should kiss him; I mean he is crushing on you" Teased Stacy

"Oh you know I would, but I think Paul would kick his ass" Joked Stephanie "I mean he put laxatives in his drink"

"What"

"Yeah at my party, Paul threw some laxatives in Kurt's drink, he was in the bathroom for the rest of the night" Laughed Stephanie, Stacy burst out laughing.

"Girls are you alright in there, is there anything you need" Shouted Linda through the door.

"Where fine mom"

"Apart from me and Steph are naked" Said Stacy, Stephanie slapped her playfully on the arm.

"What?" Shouted Linda storming in "Oh it was just a joke"

"Yeah mom we aren't going to be naked"

"Of course not…..have fun"

Linda left the bedroom shutting the door behind her, both girls looked at each other and starting laughing, they wondered if they're parents still believed, there was something going on between them; little did they know Stephanie was with Paul.

"I think my mom still thinks something is going on" Laughed Stephanie.

The rest of the evening they watched movies, and gossiped about pretty much everything.

Paul stepped out of his car it was a pretty hot day, Paul wasn't wearing a jacket today, instead he decided to wear shades; he grabbed his bag from the seat. The school bus had just arrived, usually when Paul got to school it was pretty quiet, today it was busy.

"Mr Levesque" Shouted Susan

"Hey what's up?"

"I want you to give these out" Paul grabbed the pile of pamphlets Susan had handed to him. "Camping?"

"Yes each year the seniors go on a camping trip, and well you'll be required to go"

"Ok I'll give them out" Smiled Paul

Paul looked through them quickly, he came across a list of Students that where to attend, he smiled at one particular name making his way inside of the school.

"Ok everyone before we get started, there's something important to discuss" Said Paul "Right I spoke to Mrs Carter this morning, and where going away for a few days Camping"

Some of the Students groaned, while others began talking amongst themselves.

"Ok so I'll choose my group, Mr O'Donnell will choose his and Mr Martin will be going as well."

"Ermm Mr Levesque how many people will be in each group?" Asked Kurt

"Well since there's not many of you, it really depends on who is going then we'll decide, this pamphlet should cover all your questions"

Paul handed them out to everyone, as they began discussing where they where going, and who was going, after a few minutes Paul got the class started.

"Mr Levesque" Shouted Stephanie

"Hey what's up" Said Paul putting the balls away

"Do I have to go camping; I mean do we have to?"

"Yeah unfortunately it's mandatory, but I'll be with you Baby" Said Paul

"It won't be the same"

"Well maybe we can sneak away in the woods, and have us some fun" Joked Paul.

"Is that an invitation?" Laughed Stephanie

"You damn right it is baby"

The pair of them laughed, maybe going camping for a few days wouldn't be too bad, and at least she would have Paul with her. Stacy was going as well, Stephanie looked at Paul he was smiling at herm she looked around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Paul pulled her in for a hug feeling her warmth against his body.

"I love you Steph"

"I love you too Paul"


	29. Camping Trip Part One

"Ok so do you have everything" Asked Linda

It was 5am Stephanie was still half asleep, for the next five days she would be living in a tent, she still didn't know what group she would be in. Fifteen Students where going on the trip, out of the class of thirty. The one's that didn't attend would have to go to school, and do boring mundane jobs. Paul approached the class with his bag over his shoulder; Mr Martin was there, along with Mr O'Donnell.

"Ok I've got the list of Students that will be in my group, so when I call your name come stand by me.

"Stacy, Kurt, Randy and Steph" Said Paul

"Do I have too" Whined Kurt, about not being in the same group as his favourite Teacher Mr Martin.

"Shut up Angle and stop being a pussy" Shouted Randy "Sir how come there are only four of us and they've got five."

"Well the other person isn't coming, apparently they got sick" Said Paul "Right you all stay with me let's get on the bus"

They all headed outside to the bus, it was still a little dark outside, all there mouth's dropped open when they saw the bus, it was rusty and looked like it needed a wash, basically a piece of junk.

"Sir we're not sitting in this are we?" Asked Stacy horrified by the state of it.

"You sure our are" Shouted Mr Martin

Everyone went up to the bus, if it was possible it was worse inside, the floor was full of dust and garbage, the seats had holes in them, and it stunk to high heaven.

"Now everyone sit down stop complaining so we can leave" Said Mr O'Donnell. everyone sat down as they waved to there parents, it was going to be a long trip, no one knew how long it was going to take, however the moment they got on, they wanted to get off. Stephanie sat next to Stacy, they had to stay with the groups, on the other side was Paul. Not only was it smelly and dirty, but it was very hot and sticky in the bus, everyone was fanning themselves from the heat. Paul took his jacket off, he was wearing a light grey T-Shirt and faded jeans. He grabbed a bottle of water and began to drink it.

"Alright maggots enough, now we'll be in the bus for the next 2 hours, before we take are scheduled stop, so if anyone needs the bathroom it's tough, you'll have to wait" Said Mr O'Donnell.

The Students all groaned, spending 2 hours in this piece of crap was torture, not only was it hot and smelly, it was pretty cramped too, most people where complaining about the little space they had.

Stephanie was so bored they'd been travelling for less than an hour, it was too hot. Stacy had the seat next to the window, not that it mattered since the windows didn't open. Stephanie looked across at Paul, he was so close to her.

"Bored" Asked Paul

"Yeah just a little" It was so hot in the bus, sweat was dripping down onto his neck, his palms where also sweaty, Stephanie was just as hot.

"I think when we stop everyone will be getting ice packs" Joked Paul

"How come it's so hot, I mean its cooler outside"

"That jackass forgot to install air conditioning" Whispered Paul, motioning to Mr O'Donnell.

Mr O'Donnell was driving the bus, everyone was so hot, the early morning sun was beating against the windows. They would have felt better if the windows could open, since it was an old bus, the windows where jammed and didn't open. a little while later they where having there first scheduled stop, everyone was relieved about this, at least they could get some fresh air. Mr O'Donnell got up and addressed everyone.

"Alright maggots stay in your groups, you've got 15 minutes" Said Mr O'Donnell

"15 Minutes" Said Stacy

"Yeah we don't want to be too long, or else we'll never get there……..now come on"

Everyone got out of the bus and joined into there groups, 15 minutes wasn't very long, however they may as well make the most of it. Stacy, Stephanie, Randy and Paul all joined up outside.

"Erm…sir where's Angle?" Asked Randy

"I thought he was with you" Said Paul

"Well he was" Said Randy, Kurt had just got out of the bus, he sighed and joined the rest of them "What took you so long?"

"I couldn't find my sandwich"

"Ok so let's go inside we don't have long, does anyone need to use the bathroom?" Said Paul they all raised there hands "Right then lets go"

All five of them went inside, there was a store for them too buy food as well, since they only had 15 minutes, they'd have to be quick, though they'd rather not go back inside the bus.

"Stace come on" Shouted Stephanie

"Just a minute" Stephanie wished she'd hurry up, they didn't have long; Stacy came out of the cubicle and washed her hands, they joined the rest outside.

"Right I don't know about all of you, but I need a drink" Said Paul, they all nodded and headed for the store. Stephanie went to the back to get herself a Soda, while everyone else bought food.

"Y' know that stuff is bad for you" Said Paul grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Water has no taste in it sir"

"But it's better for you, I mean do you want your teeth falling out" Joked Paul "Cause I don't kiss girls with no teeth" They both started to laugh, Stacy approached them,

"Sir I think we have to go" Said Stacy

"Right sure, I'll pay for these then we'll head back" Paul paid for the items, and joined his group, they all headed back to the bus, however it was locked, they all waited outside for the rest of the groups.

"It's been more than fifteen minutes" Said Stacy

"O'Donnell is trying to get his head out of Martin's ass" Joked Randy

"That's not true" Said Kurt defensively

"Come on Angle everyone knows Mr O'Donnell loves Mr Martin" Stated Randy "You love him as well"

"He's a great Teacher"

"He's an asshole they both are; for once detach your lips from his ass" Said Randy.

Everyone snickered quietly to themselves at that comment, including Paul. Everyone knew Kurt's favourite Teacher was Mr Martin. One of the reason's people dislike Kurt, is because he likes Mr Martin, everyone else hates him. The rest of the class returned, Mr Martin and Mr O'Donnell led the way, as they unlocked the bus, everyone got inside as they headed for camp.


	30. Camping Trip Arriving

It had been nearly four hours since they left, everyone was fed up and hot, as the day went on the bus got even hotter. Most of the Students where knocked out from the intense heat, Paul was fighting to stay awake, the heat was making him tired, he couldn't fight it anymore. Paul began to drift off to sleep, until the bus came to a screeching halt. Everyone woke up confused about what had happened, Mr O'Donnell wiped the sweat from his forehead, and addressed the class.

"Right everyone get out, we have to walk the rest of the way" Said Mr O'Donnell

"What this is a joke right" Shouted one of the Student's

"No it's not, now we should arrive at camp for 12 noon" Said Mr O'Donnell

"But that's 2 hours away" Said Stephanie

"I know but a walk will do you all good, you're too out of shape" Smirked Mr Martin

The Student's all grabbed there bags and put them on there backs, it was going to be a long day, firstly they had to travel in a disgusting bus, now they had to walk for 2 hours before they arrived at camp, most of the students where tired. They all sluggishly began to walk in there groups, Mr O'Donnell had provided maps for the Teachers.

"Right come on everyone" Shouted Mr O'Donnell

Mr O'Donnell led the way, he was joined by Mr Martin's group as they went up a path, and the area was pretty deserted. No one was happy about the idea of having to walk for two hours, though what choice did they have, Mr O'Donnell claimed they had to walk the rest of the way. It was quite cool outside, unlike the bus everyone was putting there coats on.

"Shouldn't we stay close?" Asked Kurt

"What's the matter, afraid someone or something might grab you" Joked Randy

"No of course not, I just think that if we don't we'll lose everyone else" Stated Kurt referring to the other groups.

"Where fine were keeping up with them" Said Paul glancing at the map, Paul was walking along side them glancing up, making sure he kept up with the other two groups.

"Sir what are we actually going to be doing at camp" Asked Stephanie

"To be honest I don't have a clue"

After two and a half hours they finally arrived at camp, there was nothing there apart from a little hut, everyone glanced at each other confused. They thought they would maybe be staying at a better place than this; it was nearby to some woods. Mr O'Donnell addressed the class.

"Alright maggots listen up; this is where we'll be staying for the next five days" Said Mr O'Donnell

"But there's nothing here?" Said Stacy

"Very good your right this will be our first activity, you have to find a tent, now you will do this in your groups, in those woods are our tents, find them and report back here then we'll have some food" Said Mr O'Donnell

The class smiled at that comment, they where all hungry after walking for two hours, most of them hadn't had a proper meal, since there breakfast this morning.

"Right come on" Shouted Paul

They all headed into the woods, no one knew how long this could take, they hoped it wouldn't be too long, Paul led the way as they searched for there tents.

"Can anyone see anything" Asked Paul

"It's real dark in here" Said Kurt

"Scared" Teased Randy

"No of course I'm not" Said Kurt defensively

"Hey I think we've found something" Shouted Stephanie

Stacy was with Stephanie the boys ran over to them, Paul followed closely behind. It was three tents in a pile; they all looked at each other and picked them up. Paul led them all back to camp. Stacy and Stephanie were talking, while Kurt and Randy where winding each other up. Stephanie was watching Paul, he was up front looking at the map, she wished she could spent some alone time with him. Since they'd got on the bus, they couldn't be together she wondered if Paul was feeling the same.

"Thinking about lover boy" Teased Stacy

"Hmm" Said Steph

"Oh come on I saw you checking him out, looking at his cute little ass"

"Shut up" Joked Steph hitting Stacy's arm playfully

"You want to be close to him don't you?"

"Yeah shame that's not going to happen" Admitted Steph

Stephanie sighed she thought if they went camping, they might get to spent some time together, however that started to look unlikely, though the woods seemed pretty quiet and secluded, maybe later they could have some "fun", just as Paul promised. She hoped so, she was missing being herself with him, and they had to act like nothing was going on between them. Like now Stephanie was cold, she knew if they where alone he'd wrap his arms around her. Stephanie readjusted her bag and tent, now if they'd been alone Paul probably would have carried her tent. They arrived back at camp, Mr Martins group was already there waiting for Mr O'Donnell to return. Paul placed his bags down and sat on a rock.

"Alright everyone back" Said Mr O'Donnell "good now if you haven't already guessed, are next task is to set up your tent, and then you will get something to eat"

All the groups got up and found a suitable stop to set up, they had to remain in there groups, each group would give themselves a name, and have there own little spot. No one was allowed to go to another group's area for help. Kurt and Randy had to share a tent, Stacy and Stephanie where together Paul had one on his own. The boys managed to get there tent up pretty quickly, apparently Kurt used to be a boy scout, and knew what to do. The girls had trouble with there's, it kept on falling over.

"Need some help" Asked Paul coming over to them

"Yeah please" Laughed Stacy

Paul smirked to himself, he had to take it apart again, though he didn't mind, when he was young he used to go camping with his dad. Paul managed to get the tent up after about ten minutes.

"Have you done I'm starving here" Shouted Randy

"Yeah" Paul went back to the other groups "Right where set up"

"Very good here" Said Mr O'Donnell passing him five bags "That's your food everything you need is there"

Paul looked at them; surely he wasn't serious about this. It looked like something from the army, maybe Mr O'Donnell wanted to give the trip a boot camp theme, all the bags had his group's names on. Paul went back to his group, and sat with them.

"Here" Said Paul

"What are these?" Asked Stacy

"There our food"

"But there just can's, where's the can opener?" Asked Randy

"We have this" Paul pulled out a Swiss army knife "If you want something to eat, you'll have to come to me"

Kurt started pulling things out of the bag; he found a pan, bowl, spoon and a flask. They all had those, it was the basics, if they wanted something to drink, and they'd have to get some from a nearby water source.

"Right let's make something to eat" Said Paul "Firstly we need some firewood so let's go and find some"

They all went to get some firewood, they picked up as much as they could, so they wouldn't have to keep going back for more. Everyone carried a pile back to camp and set it up, since it was very basic, they had to start a fire with sticks, it wasn't too hard, however was pretty annoying, when it would have been much easier too have used a lighter. Paul opened the tins of food, and poured them into each pan, they weren't big enough to put in the same one, so individually they cooked there lunch. Once everyone had made there's, Paul put his on and ate it, it didn't taste very nice, but they didn't have any other choice, it was either this or nothing. It was going to be a long five days thought Paul.


	31. Camping Trip First Night

It was the first night though it was only evening, they where sitting by the fire in there groups. After much bickering between the group, Paul decided to name them "Camp Levesque", they weren't very happy about there ideas not being used, however Paul wanted to keep the peace, since they'd have to work together, during the week Mr O'Donnell had arranged activities for them, so it was better that he chose a name, instead of being accused of favouritism.

"I still think we should have been called the "O Zone" Said Randy

"Camp Levesque sounds so much better" Laughed Paul

Paul looked at the activity sheet, later on in the week they were supposed to be going hiking.

"Sir I've done mine" Said Stephanie taking the pan off, and pouring the contents into the bowl. Paul looked up and opened his can, this would be there last meal of the day, they only had enough cans, for three meals a day each. Paul got his pan and poured the food inside; he put it on while everyone else talked amongst themselves.

"So what do you think everyone else is doing" Asked Stacy

"Probably the same as us" Said Paul

"What do we do about showers?" Asked Kurt

"You see that waterfall there……..Mr O'Donnell said that's all we can use"

"Your kidding, what about when we have to pee" Said Randy

"Just hope there's a tree somewhere" Laughed Paul "he's not that evil, there's one in that little hut" They all sighed with relief, they wondered if Paul was serious about the shower as well, some how they didn't want to know, this place was disgusting enough.

It was nearly 10 o'clock everyone seemed to be tired, they had been sitting around the fire for a few hours, Mr O'Donnell approached them.

"Alright you'll be expected to be up by 5:30am, so we can have a walk before breakfast, so you can go to bed now, if you don't then you'll be tired in the morning, goodnight everybody" Said Mr O'Donnell

Paul nodded he was exhausted, unlike everyone else though he'd been up since 2am, his group went to there tents and got dressed, Paul had to stay up until they where all safely in there tents. Paul checked on the boys first, they where bickering about something. Paul managed to get them quiet, and told them if they needed anything to come and see him. Paul made his way to the girl's tent.

"Everyone ok in there?" Said Paul from the outside "Can I come in"

"Yes" Said Stephanie

"Just making sure your ok, and to tell you if you need anything, to come to my tent" Smiled Paul

Stephanie winked at Stacy as her cue to leave, Stacy winked back and left, she needed to pee anyways, so it wasn't a big deal. Stacy gave Steph a grin before leaving, unbeknownst to Paul. No words were needed, Paul pulled Stephanie in for a hug; he'd missed being himself around her. Stephanie rested her head on his chest; it was rising up and down in time with his breathing, she could stay like this forever in the comfort of his arms.

"So how about later we have us some fun" Joked Paul kissing her cheek

""I like the sound of that" Laughed Stephanie, Paul pulled her closer, so there faces where inches away from each other. Stephanie looked into his eyes, she could easily get lost in them, he definitely had the most gorgeous pair of eyes she'd ever seen. They pulled away quickly when Stacy came back, even though Stacy knew about them, Stephanie didn't feel comfortable being with Paul, around her.

"Right so I can see that your ok, if you need anything just come to my tent" Winked Paul

"Will do" Said Stephanie

Paul crawled out of there tent, and headed for his own, he probably wasn't going to sleep very well; he carried the lantern back to his own tent. Since Paul was on his own, he had more room in his though it wasn't much bigger. Mr O'Donnell hadn't given them very big tents, Moron. Paul put on a pair of baggy pants, and a T-Shirt that clung to his chiselled chest, he got underneath the covers, and blew the candle out from the lantern.

Stephanie lay awake in bed, she was waiting for Stacy to go to sleep, so she could sneak out, it had been quiet for a while now. Stephanie decided to go for it, she quietly got up and fumbled around for some clothing, she found a pair of pants and T-Shirt. Stephanie slipped them on, trying to not wake Stacy up, once she was decent, she snuck out of the tent and headed for Paul's.

"Steph what are you doing?" Asked Kurt tiredly running his fingers through his short hair

"I…….needed to pee" Said Stephanie

"Oh right well how about I take you, since I was on my way too"

"Sure" Said Stephanie at least he didn't seem suspicious, maybe she could ditch him, Kurt walked ahead. Steph ended up following him to the bathroom. Stephanie went in first, and pretended to use the toilet; it looked pretty disgusting much like this camp.

"Ok I'm done" Kurt smiled and went inside the cubicle, Stephanie saw this as an opportunity to escape, she quickly ran out of the hut and headed for Paul's tent, before Kurt could find her. Stephanie ran inside, however tripped over him and landed on top, waking Paul up from his nap.

"Whoa were eager aren't we" Joked Paul

"Shhh Kurt might hear me" Whispered Steph "How come your tent was open?"

"Well I know you couldn't keep away from me, so I left it open for you"

"Steph" Shouted Kurt

Paul quickly zipped the tent up so he wouldn't try and get in, they where both laughing to themselves. Kurt shouted another few times before he gave in.

"Come on" Whispered Paul, pulled her out of the tent

Stephanie held onto his hand, as they snuck away from camp, they kept looking around making sure no one could see them. Stephanie's heart was racing; she had to admit it was a bit of a thrill, sneaking away from the group with Paul, especially when no one knew about them. They went inside the woods; it was dark though the moonlight shone through the trees.

"Paul where are we going" Asked Stephanie holding tightly to his hand

Paul didn't say anything, he just continued to walk through the woods, they where quite far away from camp now. Paul gently moved her up against the tree and started laughing he kissed her gently on the lips. Stephanie placed her hands on his shoulders, his muscles where tense. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue brush against hers; Paul moved his hands to her waist, holding her there. Paul hadn't touched her all day; he missed not being himself around her. Stephanie let Paul take care of her, she knew they wouldn't do anything, however she felt as though she was ready, to give herself to Paul, they'd been together for a while now, she was 18 and legal, she knew that would make Paul happy.

Paul broke the kiss and hugged her; they stayed in each other's arms, before they found somewhere to sit down. They didn't care if they where tired in the morning, they'd rather spend time with each other anyway. Paul sat against the tree, leaning against it while Steph sat in his lap.

"Paul"

"Umm" Said Paul he was rather tired. However he didn't care, he'd rather be with Steph. than stay in the tent it was too small for anyone.

"I'm been thinking……..I think we might have to tell my parents"

"What" Said Paul getting up quickly Stephanie looked over at him

"Well I just think"

"Steph we can't tell your parents" Said Paul

"Why not" Asked Stephanie confused by his answer, she thought he would be ok with it.

"Steph I'm your Teacher, we can't tell them yet…….this isn't your normal situation"

"And we can't keep hiding this from my parent's either, Paul there going to find out sooner or later, my mom is already suspicious"

"Do you want me to go to jail huh,……..Teacher rapes student, cause that's what will happen if you tell your parent's" Shouted Paul

"They won't tell"

"And how do you know…look your still a kid and naive" Said Paul immediately regretting his words, the look on her face made him realise that "Steph….I didn't mean"

"So I'm just a kid am I too naïve, nice to know how you feel"

Stephanie quickly left Paul standing there, he shouted her however she ignored him, tears began to fall, she couldn't believe Paul acted that way, she thought he'd understand, and she had to tell her parent's sooner or later. Her and Paul where serious, now they where getting much closer, Paul didn't feel ready to tell her parent's. Stephanie made her way back to camp, she quickly got in her tent luckily Stacy was still asleep. Steph lay down, while the tears continued to run down her cheeks.


	32. Camping Trip Making Up?

Paul was packing things in his bag, they'd only been there for 2 days, and already things weren't going too well, since that night in the woods, they hadn't really spoke to each other. Things were really complicated, Steph may have been legally an adult; however she was still naïve when it came to things like these. Paul knew her parent's will freak out, if they tell them they'd probably see Paul as a pervert, and stop them seeing each other. Paul needed to top up his water, all he had was a flask, he was so tired, he'd hadn't slept probably for the past 2 night's, maybe because he was worried about Steph. Paul came out of his tent; it was his job to wake up his group. Today they would be learning basic survival skills and first aid, Paul woke them up, and went to top up his water.

"Hmm what time is it?" Asked Steph she was also tired, since that night with Paul she had trouble sleeping.

"5:30" Said Stacy rubbing her eyes "I wish we didn't have to get up so early"

"I know I'll be so glad when this trip is over"

The group all got out of there tents, two of them went to get washed, while the other two made there breakfast. Stacy and Randy went to the bathroom, while Kurt and Stephanie stayed to make breakfast. Paul came back after filling up his water; he sat down and started the fire.

"Right after we've had breakfast, we'll join up with the other group" Said Paul opening the cans for them.

"Sir what are we doing today" Asked Kurt

"Basic Survival and first aid"

"Oh ok" Said Kurt pouring his food into a pan

Stephanie looked over at Paul, things weren't not so good for them at the moment, she couldn't understand why he was acting like this, her parent's will have to find out eventually, wouldn't it be better to tell them, sooner rather than later. Stephanie wished Paul would see it her way, instead of fearing for the worst, her parent's would be shocked, but surely they wouldn't break them up. Stacy and Randy came back from the bathroom; Stephanie finished her breakfast, and went to the bathroom with Kurt. Paul heated up his breakfast; he wasn't really hungry, though this food wasn't exactly appetising.

"Alright listen up maggots, it's time for you to learn First Aid, now this is what will happen, you will remain in your groups, and learn everything there is to know by your Teacher, this will last until lunchtime, so stay in your groups" Said Mr O'Donnell he handed the Teachers a box each.

Paul gathered his group around; they all sat down in a circle, as Paul looked inside the box, it had different types of bandages for them to use. Paul pulled out an instruction manual from the box; it was showing them how to apply bandages, and many other techniques.

"Right first of all let's learn how to apply a bandage to a wound, so if one of you will volunteer I'll show you" Asked Paul

"Orton" Randy got up and sat in front of Paul, he showed them how to apply a sling, following closely with the instructions "You ok there"

"Yeah I'm fine" Said Randy, Paul tightened the bandage, and tied a knot at the back.

"Right so that's how you put a sling on, so why don't you all go ahead and try that" Said Paul

Paul sat down looking in the box, he was so tired he'd hardly slept for the past few days, Paul felt his eyes closing, he was fighting to stay awake, over the past few days he'd only had a few hours sleep. Stephanie applied the sling on Stacy; she was still thinking about Paul, she wanted to talk to him. Stephanie decided she would try and get him alone at lunch, the sooner they spoke the better.

"Ok once you've done that switch places" Said Paul

For the rest of the morning, they learned how to apply bandages to different types of injuries; they also learned how to give mouth to mouth resuscitation, and how to put someone, in the recovery position. It was time for lunch, they had one hour, and most of them went to the tents for a nap. Stephanie went up to Paul, he was sitting down taking notes, this was so hard for both of them, however they needed to talk.

"Paul can we talk" Asked Stephanie

"Sure"

"Alone"

Paul got up, he knew what this was about, he led Stephanie into the woods. They went to the river and sat on the rocks near it. Stephanie was nervous; she knew he wouldn't be happy.

"Paul…..I know that you don't want to tell my parents……but there going to find out sooner or later."

"Steph you make it sound so simple, but it's not…..they won't like it" Said Paul putting his head down, he was twiddling his thumbs together.

"How do you know?"

"Cause they'll see me as nothing more than a pervert,….and I can't lose you…..if you tell them, I'll be in deep shit" Admitted Paul, he was so tired he wasn't in the mood to argue about this.

"But…."

"Steph it's not an option, we can't tell them as long as I'm your Teacher, they can't know."

I thought you said you'd do anything for me" Asked Stephanie

"You know I will and I love you, but this is something I can't back you up with"

"Well then if you can't tell my parent's, why are we together" Said Stephanie feeling her heart break, this wasn't what she had planned, they where supposed to be making up not breaking up. Paul looked up for a split second, he didn't want to believe what she'd just said, why couldn't she see the truth. Paul knew things would be ugly if they told her parent's, Paul hadn't even told his own yet, they would see him as a pervert, and his mother would surely lecture him, about dating one of his student's, in reality this was wrong, it was forbidden for them to be together.

"Why are you being so stubborn Jesus" Said Paul he was rather agitated, after little sleep for the past few days.

"Paul all I want is to tell my parent's"

"But we can't just yet" Said Paul

"Then I guess we can't be together"

Stephanie walked away leaving Paul stunned, Paul hardly took in those words, she was being stubborn. Paul looked down realising it was over, or just a threat when she realised he was right. Paul wasn't going to lose her, over an argument as silly as this. Maybe if Stephanie wasn't being so stubborn, he could get through to her, this wasn't a joke it was serious, he could lose his job, and her that is if he hadn't already. Paul got up, he hoped it was just a spur of the moment thing, she loved him she wouldn't just give up, would she? Paul headed back, the least he could do is try and enjoy the rest of the trip, though that wouldn't be easy this camp sucked, Paul would just be so glad to go home.


	33. Broken

Stephanie sat in her tent; it was the last day of there trip, things with Paul where so bad right now, he didn't want to tell her parent's, and now they weren't talking. They hadn't officially broken up; however it was going that way. Stephanie loved him, but if he didn't want to tell her parent's, how could they stay together. She felt so alone; she wished he would understand it was killing her, not being able to talk to him.

"Hi Steph" Said Stacy she was smiling about something

"Hi"

"What's with the long face" Joked Stacy

"……I'm just tired"

"Well were thinking about ribbing the guys later" Said Stacy

"Really and what are you planning on doing?"

"Well where not sure, that's why we need you Steph….cause if you're not with us, you're against us." Laughed Stacy

"All of the guys?"

"Don't worry we won't rib lover boy" Steph had to laugh, even though things with Paul where pretty bad, maybe this would help her get her mind of things, she needed something, to stop her thinking about Paul.

"Ok I'm in" Smiled Steph

"Right then let's go and plan"

Stephanie followed Stacy out of the tent, as all the girls where going to meet up, they had a few idea's, however they wanted to really get at the boys. The girls joined the other's, who where all sitting down, they had to make sure none of the Teacher's knew about this. They had 15 minute's, before the Teachers would come back.

"Ok I was thinking we should put something in there food" Said one of the girls.

"I don't know" Said Stacy, because Steph and Stacy where the popular girls, they had the final say on pranks and stuff. They all started arguing about what to do, it was starting to get out of hand.

"Alright" Shouted Stephanie "You want to get back at the boys its simple"

Stacy looked at her, she knew Steph better than anyone, she had a plan a good plan.

"We mess with there heads a little, say switch toothpaste for shaving cream, stuff like that……we don't want nothing major…..just enough to piss them off" Smirked Stacy, it's funny her and Steph thought alike in so many ways.

"Right so what do we do first?" Asked one of the girls

"Well…."

"Where is everybody?" Shouted Mr Martin

All of the girls panicked, they looked for someplace to hide, however Stephanie and Stacy got caught by Mr Martin, and he shouted the girls.

"What on earth do you think your doing" Shouted Mr Martin

"We needed to use the bathroom, and got lost" Said Stephanie

"That sounds like a lie to me"

"Sir why would we lie about this" Said Stacy

"Well you lied about trashing my house" Said Mr Martin

"You still believe that……sir that was not us" Said Stacy annoyed

"Well if it wasn't you, who was it……if it was up to me, you would be in a month's detention, however I'm not your responsibility Mr Levesque is" Shouted Mr Martin. Mr Martin led the girls back to there camp.

Paul was asleep in his tent, he'd slept for about 4 hours, it was the most he'd been asleep for since they'd arrived. Paul was woken up by Mr Martin shouting, why did that jackass have to wake him up. Paul opened up his tent, and saw Stephanie and Stacy behind him; Paul got up and threw his shirt on.

"What can I do for you" Said Paul rubbing his chest

"Two student's where in another camp" Said Mr Martin

"Oh yeah that was my fault" Said Paul "I gave them the wrong directions"

"Well they should no where the bathroom is by now" Said Mr Martin

"It's dark, anyone could get lost….I actually got lost a few times" Lied Paul

"Well……..next time watch where you're going" Said Mr Martin feeling defeated, he quickly went back to his group.

"Looks like it's time to get up, you better get ready" Said Paul stretching out his muscles, it was the last day, and a hiking trip was the final activity, before they could go home.

"Thanks" Said Stephanie

"Its fine…..you better get ready" Said Paul grabbing some firewood, he wished they could go back to being the way they where. Stephanie needed to realise, it wasn't the time to tell her parent's. Paul feared the day when they would find out, he'd met them twice, they seemed nice enough to him. Little did they know, they where dating, they would have freaked out. Paul had his breakfast first, whilst the other's got ready. A little while later it was time for them to go hiking, no one really wanted to, it was only Mr Martin and Mr O'Donnell, that where looking forward to this.

"Right let's go" Smiled Mr Martin, everyone put on fake smiles, they led the way as everyone followed behind, they had to carry the bags with them, because they where leaving camp for a few hours. The good thing was that this would be the last activity. Paul was talking to Stacy and Kurt about something, while Steph was walking with Randy.

"Hey I know what your doing" Said Randy

"What are you talking about?" Asked Steph

"Well word going round, is that the girls are trying to rib the guys"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I overheard the conversation, as well as most of the guys" Smirked Randy

"And you assumed I had something to do with it"

"Steph you are Stacy are always scheming about stuff" Laughed Randy

"I guess I'm guilty, but not about ribbing you guys though" Said Steph

"Oh really well we shall see" Smirked Randy putting his arm around her shoulder, Paul instinctively looked behind him. Randy had his arm around Stephanie, he felt jealous for the first time, since they'd been together. Maybe it was because Randy was her age, and her parent's would be fine with that. Paul continued to walk ahead, blocking those thought's out of his head, nothing was going on Paul knew that.

"So you know Kurt likes you right" Joked Randy

Stephanie and Randy had been laughing and joking for the past hour, before this trip they didn't know each other very well, however they realised they had quite a bit in common.

"Yeah but he's a bit of a geek" Laughed Steph

"He just loves school and Mr Martin"

"Alright everyone we'll have a fifteen minute break, so if you need to sit down go ahead" Said Mr Martin

Paul sat down on a rock he took a long sip of water, for the past hour, he had been listening to Stephanie and Randy joke around, he wasn't an insecure person, he just wished they weren't being so friendly.

"Look I need to top up my water, I'll just be a minute" Said Randy getting up, leaving Stephanie alone on the rock. Stacy approached her readjusting her bag on her back.

"Hey Steph"

"Hi" Said Steph taking a sip of water

"So….why where you talking to Randy"

"He knows what we plan on doing, that's all he told me" Admitted Steph

"You seemed pretty friendly" Grinned Stacy

"Before you say nothing is going on"

"What makes you think I would say that" Said Stacy innocently

"Because you're always assuming the worst"

"Oh of course he's the only one for you" Whispered Stacy, looking over at Paul giggling, if only Stacy knew things weren't going so well for them. Steph put her head down.

"Things are going well right" Asked Stacy looking concerned

"Not really"

"Well what's the matter?"

"He doesn't want to tell my parents, so I told him we can't be together" Said Stephanie the more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

"So you broke up?"

"I don't know" Stephanie put her head down

"Well maybe he's right; he'll get in so much trouble"

"I hate lying to my parents" Said Steph

"But you'll have him, and Paul is older I'm sure he knows what he's talking about."

Stephanie realised something, maybe Stacy was right. Paul would lose his job; she knew that before, being without him was killing her. Stephanie loved Paul, and as much as she hated lying to her parents, it was the only way she could be with him. Stephanie realised, that maybe because she had been without him for a few days, that she realised that, also Stacy backed Paul up. Stephanie had been blind not to realise, this was serious she just hated lying. She had pushed Paul away, without thinking about the possible repercussions, now she knew she'd have to make it up to Paul, and she knew exactly how.


	34. Making Up Again

A/N Hey everyone just thanking you for all your great reviews, very much appreciated. Also for those newer reviewer's, check out my other story "Keep your enemies closer"

Vince and Linda where waiting outside the school they where waiting for Stephanie to return. Finally the camping trip was over, after five days of torture, they could finally go home. The bus pulled up in front of the school and stopped harshly, making everyone jerk forward. Mr O'Donnell turned the engine off; he got up and opened the door.

"Right get your bags" Said Mr Martin

Everyone grabbed there bags, and made there way outside of the bus, finally they could smell fresh air, after being in the bus everyone was glad to leave, hoping to never have to sit in there again.

"Mom, Dad" Said Stephanie approaching them

"How are you doing honey" Said Linda

"Fine but I'm glad I'm home"

"Well that's great come on let's go" Said Vince grabbing her bag, Stephanie followed her parents to the car. It was Friday which meant she had the weekend off, she intended on going to Paul's tomorrow, she already had an alibi for her parents.

Paul was just getting out of the shower; he'd slept through the entire night. Being in a tent for five days was enough, he was glad to sleep in his own bed. Paul dried himself off and got dressed, Paul glanced over at his clock it was 12:30, he didn't think he could sleep for so long. Paul grabbed himself something to eat, he was hungry after living on crap for the past few days. Paul was interrupted by a knock at the door, he went over to answer it, it was Stephanie.

"Hi" Said Paul not expecting to see her, he just hoped they wouldn't start arguing again.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure" Paul stepped aside letting her in "Can I get you anything"

"No that's ok, I wanted to talk to you" Paul stopped for a moment; he motioned for her to sit on the Sofa.

"I realised I was being stupid before, I guess I just hate lying to my parents" Paul breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad she had realised; he had been worried she might have just told her parents.

"Its fine I know you want to tell your parents, and it's not easy lying, I just think it would be better if we wait" Said Paul

"I won't tell them, because I don't want to lose you" Said Stephanie she kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Paul brought her closer to him, Stephanie stopped for a moment, Paul looked at her confused.

"Paul I want to be with you" Said Stephanie, Paul wasn't sure what she was getting at, then he realised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Smiled Stephanie god she was nervous

Paul got up and grabbed her hand; he couldn't believe it was finally going to happen, since they starting dating he had waited for this moment. Paul shut the bedroom door, and gently laid her on the bed, she pulled his top off as he began to kiss her neck, now Paul was going to show her how much he loved her.

Stephanie woke up in his arms, she was leaning on his chest, she still couldn't believe it had finally happened. Paul had made love to her, she had been nervous about her first time, and it hurt a little, however Paul made her as comfortable as possible. She looked over at him he was asleep; she knew he was probably tired from the trip. Stephanie could stay in his arms forever, the only thing that concerned her, was when her parents finally find out about them, she hoped it wouldn't be too ugly. Paul began to stir in his sleep, as his eyes began to open.

"Hmm hey" Smiled Paul kissing her cheek "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long" Said Stephanie snuggling closer to him, Paul had his arms wrapped around her. Paul didn't want to move, however he didn't want to spent the entire day in bed.

"So how long can you stay for" Asked Paul

"A few hours" Paul smiled at her and got up, he picked up the empty condom box and threw it away. Luckily he bought a box a few weeks ago; he wouldn't have wanted to turn her down. Paul threw on a grey top, and pulled the black sleeves down, covering his massive arms. Stephanie was also getting dressed; she fumbled around looking for her clothes that had been thrown somewhere.

Paul left the bedroom, and grabbed his sandwich he had made earlier. Stephanie came out of his bedroom.

"Sandwich" Said Paul

"Thank you" Laughed Steph grabbing the sandwich from him, he chased her to the Sofa gently tackling her, he pinned her down laughing. Paul playfully wrestled her for the sandwich. There noses where rubbing against each other, he kissed her on the lips gently.

"You can keep the sandwich" Smiled Paul

"Only because you know you can't win" Joked Steph

"No it's not that, I actually licked it before I gave it to you" Joked Paul "Enjoy"

Paul made himself another sandwich; he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. Paul joined Steph on the Sofa.

"Here"

"Thanks" Said Stephanie unscrewing the top off, she loved spending time with Paul, she just wished they could go out and have fun, though I'm sure that would go down a treat. The stares they would get wouldn't do them any favors.

"Man I'm so glad to be home" Said Paul

"I know that camp sucked"

"It wasn't just the camp, the bus, the food, the accommodation; I think Mr O'Donnell was trying to kill us" Joked Paul

"Every year the seniors have to go, when I started high school they where doing it, Shane went and they used the same bus" Said Steph

They both finished eating there sandwich. Paul wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she brought her hand up letting there fingers brush against each other. Paul tasted her neck, letting his tongue touch the sensitive skin moistening it. Today it seemed as though Paul couldn't get enough of her, she smiled to herself as his mouth moved up to her ear nibbling it, his tongue was tickling her.

"Paul what are you doing?" Giggled Stephanie

Paul didn't say anything he just carried on. He was hard to resist today, he looked gorgeous with his grey top and black jeans. Stephanie looked at the time; it was time for her to go.

"Paul I have to go" Said Stephanie sounding rather disappointed, if it was up to her she would stay with Paul all day. Paul stopped for a moment looking at the clock, she was right, he moved away from her getting up.

"Ok I'll take you home" Said Paul stretching

Stephanie followed Paul outside to his car it was still light, children where playing outside. Paul unlocked the door of his car, as Stephanie got in. Stephanie remembered when Paul gave her a ride to school, it was raining, she'd missed the bus she thought she was going to get drenched. Then Paul's car pulled up her giving her a ride, she remembered when he gave her his jacket, so she wouldn't get wet. Stephanie remembered that day so clearly; little did she know that Paul would one day be hers. Paul pulled up before Stephanie's house, so her parents wouldn't see them.

"I'll see you in Gym then, bright and early Monday morning" Smiled Paul

"I thought Mr. Martin was back?"

"Well he is kinda, but apparently that's lots of naughty students, so they want me to help out" Smirked Paul "So I guess they need to be punished"

Stephanie just laughed at that comment; she could tell Paul was in a good mood, all day he'd be joking around, though she could think of many ways, for Paul to punish her.

"Love you" Said Steph smiling at him, Paul kissed her hand, god he was too much today, he couldn't keep his hands to himself, not that Steph was complaining. She knew she had made him happy, when she gave herself to him.

"Love you too"

Stephanie got out of his car and waved to him, so much had happened this afternoon. Her and Paul had slept together for the first time, she felt more in love with than ever, making her realize telling her parents, would just have to wait.


	35. Death Becomes Her

A/N This chapter involves a funeral, which some people may be sensitive too. I wouldn't say it's too graphic however I'm just warning you.

Paul was watching the Students as they where all competing against each other, It was that time of year again, where the school held competitions for the best athletes, though it was known to be fixed. This year it was Paul's job to pick 10 Students to represent the school. Paul watched on, as they all made there way around the track for the final lap. Stephanie and Randy where competing for 1st place, while Stacy wasn't far behind.

"You think you can beat me" Said Randy in between breaths

"I know I can" Said Stephanie

The pair continued to run, Steph was determined to beat Randy, and there was nothing more satisfying than beating the boys. Randy went ahead momentary, however Steph slipped past him getting 1st place. Randy slowed down and looked at her; she gave him a grin he just smiled.

"Congratulations" Said Randy bringing out his sweaty hand, they shook hands and went to sit down. Paul approached them.

"Well done" Smiled Paul handing them a cup of water each, they both accepted and toasted there cups together.

"Cheers" Said Randy

"Cheers" Both of them began to laugh, Paul watched on amused, as he recorded the times down.

"Paul" Laughed Stephanie they were a few doors away from his apartment, he was licking her ear making her laugh, today they could spend an hour together after school. Paul put the key in the door and opened it, Stephanie moved away from him taking her coat off.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom" Said Stephanie Paul nodded, he went to his phone, noticing the little red light flashing, there was a message. Paul pressed the button and listened to it.

Stephanie was in the bathroom fixing her hair; she finished readjusting it and washed her hands. Stephanie unlocked the door and went to find Paul; he was just standing there motionless.

"Paul is everything ok" Asked Stephanie what happened to his smile, she was concerned about him.

"It's Joanie……she's…….dead"

Paul adjusted his tie; it had been just over a week since he'd heard the news. The doctors told him it was suicide, apparently after losing the baby, she'd been hurting herself, also Paul leaving had apparently devastated her. Paul didn't know why he was going to her funeral, maybe because he didn't know what to feel, he loved Steph. Paul felt as though going to the funeral, would be one last goodbye. His Mother agreed to go with him; he told her it wasn't necessary; however they told him to bring someone with him. Paul put his suit jacket on. He left the bedroom.

"How are we doing" Said Patricia

"Fine" Said Paul he wasn't though, he was going to a funeral, how could he be ok.

"I know things between you both became strained, but let's see it as one last goodbye" Said Patricia hugging her Son, Paul broke the hug and nodded.

They both headed outside to the car, Paul unlocked the passenger side, as his mom got in, they both headed off for the short drive to the church. Paul parked the car and got out; his mom touched his arm smiling at him, she knew it was hard for him to be here. They went inside and where greeted by the priest.

"I'm very glad you came" Said the priest shaking Paul and Patricia's hand "Mark some of the guest's are here"

Paul looked around, there was only Joanie's mother and some other man there, a tall dark haired man came from the back room, he looked like the undertaker, as he sat near the priest.

"Ok so are you expecting anymore guests" Said the priest to Joanie's mom

"No I think this is it"

Paul sat down with his mother as the service began; Paul couldn't help but feel bad for Joanie, even at her funeral only 4 people showed up. The priest read from his book, before Joanie's mom said a few words. After the sermon they all headed out, as the coffin was carried outside, the air was cold almost chilling. The coffin was lowered into the ground, as Paul placed a flower on top. Joanie's mom was crying seeing her daughter like this. Paul looked away he couldn't feel anything, she had gone there was nothing anyone could do. Everyone made there way back, Paul felt someone touching his shoulder.

"This is all your fault" Said Joanie's mom "If you hadn't have left her, she'd still be here"

Paul looked away he didn't need this right now, no one did, Joanie had gone, it was no one's fault this had happened, only her own.

"I think it would be best not to talk about this" Said Paul hoping to avoid confrontation.

"It was you and that girl's fault" Patricia looked at Paul confused "Your Son has been sleeping with a teenager"

Paul put his head down, he couldn't believe this, why did this always seem to happen to him. Every time things seemed to be returning to normal, something else would happen. Patricia looked at Paul. Joanie's mom slapped Paul across the face, before storming off.

"Is everything ok" Asked Mark, Patricia nodded

"Let's go to the car" Said Patricia barely looking at her Son; she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Why didn't you tell me" Asked Patricia

"I knew you'd be mad"

"Is she one of your Students?" Paul didn't say anything, giving her mom the answer.

"Paul do you realize how dangerous this is" Said Patricia she wasn't mad, more worried about the trouble Paul could get himself into.

"I know but……it's not a fling…….its real" Admitted Paul clenching the steering wheel "We love each other"

Patricia looked at him, she wondered if her Son was insane, she was a Student of his, was he crazy?

"Paul you're her Teacher, if she had just been an 18 year old girl, it would have been ok, but you can lose your job or worse go down. Do you want people looking at you like some sick pervert" Said Patricia

"Mom why can't you understand, I know it's wrong but it feels so right" Said Paul his knuckles where white from clutching the steering wheel "I love her, and I'd do anything for her, I just wish people would see it that way"

"But people don't"

The rest of the car ride was silent, Paul wished people stop judging him because of who he loved, was it so wrong? He couldn't help who he fell in love with. Paul pulled the car up; Patricia touched his arm, looking into her Son's eyes.

"Paul please……stop seeing her until she's left school or your no longer her Teacher"

"I'm sorry but I can't" Said Paul getting up, he didn't want to do that; what if she found someone her own age, Paul would lose her. "How are you getting home?"

"I'm getting a cab to the airport"

"I can take you" Asked Paul

"No that's fine; I don't want to put you out"

Patricia stayed for an hour before leaving; Paul knew she wasn't happy about the situation between him and Steph. Paul heard the phone ringing; he got up and answered it.

"Yeah" Said Paul rubbing his face

"Hi its Steph how are you?"

"I'm fine" Said Paul he decided not to tell Steph about what happened at the funeral, it would only worry her.

"Are you ok?" Asked Stephanie concerned, she knew he had a rough day with the funeral and all.

"Yeah I'm just tired, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Love you" Said Paul

"Love you too"

Paul put the phone down leaning back on the sofa; he loosened his tie, glad that the day was almost over, one of the worst in his life.


	36. Secrets Revealed

Stephanie lay next to Paul on the sofa; he was running his fingers through her soft brown hair. Paul had been rather quiet today it was unlike him; usually he was laughing and smiling.

"Paul is everything ok" Asked Steph

"It's fine why"

"You just seem quiet" Paul contemplated telling Steph about what happened at the funeral, if they started lying to each other that would begin problems, and that was the last thing they needed on top of everything else. Paul brought her closer to him.

"I don't want you to get mad…..but my mom knows about us" Said Paul

"How" Asked Steph

"Joanie's mom was there, she's like her Daughter, a bitch"

"What did she say?"

"She just needs time….but we'll be fine, she won't split us up" Said Paul kissing the side of her temple.

"Why couldn't have you told me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you…we've already been through so much"

"But I could have handled it Paul, I'm not a child" Said Stephanie slightly annoyed.

"I know I'm sorry" Said Paul touching her chin, she looked into his eyes, he gently kissed her on the lips, Stephanie responded resting her hand on his, she couldn't stay mad at him, she knew how hard it was. Paul slipped his hand under her top touching her breast. Paul began to kiss her neck, as his moist lips touched her warm skin; Paul kissed his way up to her ear.

"Let's finish this in my room" Said Paul making Stephanie giggle, she got up and grabbed his hand. Paul led her into the bedroom as he shut the door behind.

Stephanie woke up next to Paul there hands interlinked, she was on her side as Paul's eyes began to open. She touched his face, feeling the roughness from his thin beard.

"How is everything at home?" Asked Paul

"It's ok" Said Stephanie, Paul pulled Stephanie close to him, so her spine was resting against his chest. His beard was tickling her shoulder; they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"We better get up" Said Paul

Paul drove Stephanie home, he stopped the car a few houses down.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Said Paul

"Yeah see you tomorrow love you"

"Love you too" Said Paul kissing her cheek

Stephanie walked down the street waving to Paul; she unlocked the gate and went up the short path. Stephanie unlocked the door taking her coat off, she went in the living room, her parents were sitting on the Sofa.

"Stephanie your Mother and I need to talk to you" Said Vince holding his hands together, Stephanie sat down feeling a little uneasy.

"Who's Paul" Said Vince looking into the eyes of his Daughter

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Shane saw you get out of the car with a man" Said Vince

"Dad where just friends" Said Stephanie

"If your just friends then why did you kiss him" Said Linda

"How old is he?" Asked Vince

"He's 28"

"Has he touched you, because I swear I'll kill him, no 28 year old is going to make my Daughter pregnant" Shouted Vince

"Vince calm down" Said Linda "We want to meet him, we don't know what he's like so you can invite him over for dinner"

"Ok" Said Stephanie "Can I go now"

"Sure" Said Linda

Stephanie went into her room, she was concerned about her parents meeting Paul, it didn't seem as though they knew he was her Teacher, which she was relieved at. Stephanie couldn't believe Shane would tell her parents, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Shouted Steph, Shane walked in and sat on the bed with her "What do you want?"

"You're probably wondering why I told Mom and Dad aren't you" Said Shane

"Yeah I'd like to know"

"I knew him from the party, he's your Teacher and Mom and Dad know this, when I said Paul, the wheels in there heads started turning" Explained Shane "There real pissed Steph"

"Shane they could stop me from seeing him"

"I know but they where suspicious, anyway I had to be honest" Said Shane "If I didn't tell them, they would have taken you out of the School"

"I love him"

"I know but they'll give it a chance….as long as he's not your Teacher" Said Shane

"He has to quit his job" Shane nodded she was no longer mad at Shane, he told her parents something which would happen anyway, now she had to tell Paul the news, would he quit his job for her?

Stephanie waited in the parking lot, Paul was due out any second, she'd just finished sports practice, since she was one of the girls representing the school in the sports tournament, she had to train everyday.

"Hey Baby" Said Paul "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok get in" Said Paul, Stephanie pressed her hands together, Paul looked at her.

"My Parents found out" Said Stephanie Paul looked forward; he leaned back in the seat.

"Shane told them"

"And what business does he have saying that" Said Paul

"I don't know, he said they where suspicious so that's why he told them"

"Jesus…..what did they say and how does he know" Asked Paul

"Shane saw me getting out the car, and he saw us kissing"

"What about your parents?"

"They want to meet you" Said Stephanie grabbing his hand, it felt like a block of ice.

"Do they know I'm your Teacher" Asked Paul

"………..Yes"

"And there ok with it" Asked Paul sceptically

"……They want you to quit your job…….Paul I'm sorry" Said Steph as teardrops rolled down her face, Paul should have known this was going to happen, he wouldn't just be able to have her without a price, that being his job. Paul looked into her eyes; he wiped the tears away from cheeks, the expression on her face it was as if she knew what the answer would be. Paul swallowed hard, he knew there was only one thing he could do.

"I guess I better resign" Said Paul

"But you love doing that, how will you afford to live"

"There are more important things than money, we've overcome so much, I promised you I'd never give up on us, and I meant it" Said Paul smiling

Stephanie realised what he was doing, he was giving up something he loved for her, why did her parents have to do this, it wasn't right. Stephanie grabbed his hand tighter; she just hoped after all this her parents would love Paul like she did.

"They want you to come for dinner on Friday" Said Stephanie, Paul nodded.

Paul walked down the corridor, he was going to the Principal's office today, Paul knocked on the door, Paul waited to be shouted before entering.

"Mr Levesque what can I do for you" Said the Principal

"I'd like to resign as Gym Teacher" Said Paul

"Oh….I see have you found another job?"

"I just think it's time for me to move on" Said Paul

"Well I'll be sad to see you leave, as will the Students, they looked up to you" Said the Principal

"Yeah…..me too"

"I'll get the paperwork done for you so you can finish on Friday" Paul smiled

"Thanks…..for everything" Said Paul

"No problem"

Paul left the office, he thought about everything that had happened, he'd quit his job, at least he'd have Stephanie; he hoped everything would be worth it in the end.


	37. All Or Nothing

Stephanie walked down the street making her way towards Paul's apartment, tonight Paul would be meeting her parents, she was worried about what would happen, Paul had quit his job for her, she couldn't help but feel guilty, why were her parents being like this. Though if Stephanie was to kill someone it would be Shane, why did have to tell her parents? Stephanie pressed the button as the elevator doors opened; she stepped inside as the doors closed behind her. Paul lived on the third floor, the elevator stopped as Stephanie stepped outside. Stephanie walked down the short corridor to Paul's place, she knocked on the door. Paul answered after a few minutes; he was dressed up in a nice shirt and tie.

"Hi" Said Steph kissing his cheek, Paul just nodded by the look on his face everything finally was sinking in, he was jobless and there was no guarantee of her parents accepting him. Paul was too rash with his decision, but what other choice did he have? He either risks everything or lose her; he must really love her to do this. Paul knew his Mother would say he is crazy, maybe he was he didn't know anymore.

"We better go then" Said Paul grabbing his jacket; he held the door open for her as she stepped outside.

Linda was in the kitchen; she checked on the dinner and went inside the living room. Vince was sitting in the chair, Linda looked at him.

"Vince I hope your going to be nice" Said Linda sitting the armrest of his chair

"I'll decide that when I see him" Said Vince looked directly ahead, not paying attention to anything.

"We have to give him a chance, I'm just as concerned as you are about this, but she is eighteen"

"Yeah and he's 28 that's ten years Linda, he'll want different things" Said Vince

"All I ask is for you to be nice to him" Said Linda walking back to the kitchen

"I'll decide when I meet him"

Paul drove the car towards Stephanie house, he didn't say a word she knew he was nervous about this, giving up almost everything for her, she wished her parents knew what he was doing for her. Paul's knuckles turned white as he clutched the steering wheel tightly. Paul hadn't been this nervous before, when he met Joanie's parents he didn't feel like this; well maybe because there wasn't so much on the line. Paul finally reached her house; his heart was beating out of his chest. Paul stopped the car, he felt Stephanie touch his leg.

"We'll be fine" Reassured Steph, somehow nothing she could say would make him feel better.

Paul got out of the car; he grabbed Stephanie's outstretched hand as they walked up the path, his hand was shaking as the warmth of her hand touched his frozen palm. Paul could hardly breathe, his throat felt dry and rough. Stephanie rang the doorbell as they awaited an answer. Linda opened the door as she took her oven mitt off.

"You must be Paul" Said Linda somehow finding him familiar, she wasn't very good at recognising faces "I'm Linda Stephanie's mom"

Paul shook her hand; he'd seen them before, however that was awhile ago, and a completely different meeting. Paul had hardly spoken to her parents, so he didn't know them at all. They all went inside the living room, Vince sat on the chair eying up Paul, he recognised him from her party. Vince wanted to be nice, he grit his teeth extending his hand, Vince was stood as Paul approached him.

"Hello Paul" Said Vince, Paul shook his hand; there was a lot of tension between them. It wasn't that Vince wanted to feel this way; he just didn't like the thought of him touching his Daughter.

"Well how about you both sit down, dinner will be ready soon" Smiled Linda, Vince continued to stare at Paul, he watched as Stephanie held Paul's hand, Vince turned away quickly. It had been ten minutes and no one had really talked, Linda came into the living room.

"Alright everyone dinners ready" Said Linda, everyone got up and sat around the table. As soon as everyone was settled the questions began.

"So Paul I believe you work at Stephanie's school" Asked Linda

"I did used to yes" Smiled Paul "But not anymore"

"You where her Gym Teacher right" Asked Vince

"Yes"

"So how long where you working there before you took an interest in my Daughter" Said Vince

"Well I first met Stephanie in Gym, I was the substitute for that term, anyway we got on really well, and I guess that's where it all started" Smiled Paul Stephanie grabbed his hand and held it making Linda smile, she could see they where in love, she just wished Vince could see it too. Paul looked at Vince he could tell he wasn't too impressed.

"Look I know it must be hard to accept me, but all I ask is that you give me a chance. I love Steph so much; all I want is for you both to give us your blessing. If it bothers you that I was her Teacher I'm not anymore and never will be" Said Paul

Linda looked at her Daughter, she thought Paul was good enough for her; he seemed like quite the man for her Daughter, she just hoped she could try and convince her husband.

"You have our blessing" Smiled Linda, Vince looked on displeased by his wife's comments. Vince just smiled as Linda hugged them both; Stephanie hugged her Father and begrudgingly shook Paul's hand. Stephanie kissed Paul on the cheek. Paul made his way to the bathroom he touched the knob before hearing someone call him.

"Paul" Said Vince walking towards him, Paul turned around "Y' know I don't know exactly why you chose my Daughter, when you could have had any woman your age. I remember when I was your age; I didn't want to settle down, how can I be so certain you want to? She's only 18 Paul she's still a child, her head is all over the place, she doesn't know what she wants. I will say simply this, if I find out your toying with my Daughter I will throw your ass in jail, do you understand? Said Vince

"I understand Sir and you have nothing to worry about, because I love her" Stated Paul

"Very good now I don't know if my Daughter is still a virgin, but if I find out that you forced my Daughter into sleeping with you, then you will eternally pay" Said Vince "You don't want to mess with me Paul, because I am a very powerful man"

Vince left with a satisfied grin on his face, Paul looked back at him, great her Father was an asshole, though Paul had a feeling it was because of his age. He realised only time will tell if Vince would truly accept Paul, he was relieved that her parents had accepted him; however Paul wasn't sure if he could fully trust Vince.

A/N Ok that's the end, I know it seems evil to end it there; however I was thinking of doing an extra chapter, set a few years later, if you want that then just add it to your review or PM me, Thanks. Also check out my other stories "Another Life" and "Keep Your Enemies Closer"


	38. Bonus Chapter

A/N to avoid confusion Steph is 21 and Paul is 31, also they live in New York now.

Stephanie sat in Paul's apartment, they'd been living together for 3 month's now, Paul was coaching a wrestling team, after he quit teaching Gym, he decided to take the Job as wrestling coach for the state team. Stephanie was working for her Father in his company; however she was off this week. Her and Paul where going to visit there parents, it was a get together between there families, Paul came through the door carrying his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey" Said Paul kissing her "So what time do we have to leave?"

"Well my parents want us to be there early" Smiled Steph "Meaning 8pm"

"8pm well it'll take us a few hours to get there" Said Paul touching his thin beard, a smirk plastered his lips, "And since it's pretty early it looks to me as though we have an hour to spare"

Stephanie smirked looking at the clock he was right, she could think of many ways to use the time up. She held onto the sides of his jacket and gently slipped it over his big shoulders, Paul's tongue slid into her mouth, caressing hers gently with his own. Paul lifted her up as he carried her to the bedroom, never letting his lips leave her warm mouth; Stephanie felt the softness of the duvet touch her slightly exposed skin, while helping him take his jacket off. Stephanie touched the ends of his shirt, gently pulling it over his head, as there lips departed for a second. Paul began kissing her neck, while running his fingers down her sides, making her skin tingle at the sensation of his heated touch. Stephanie pulled his hair free from the band, as his blonde waves fell on her neck; Paul worked his way down her body, kissing every piece of exposed skin, while Stephanie stroked his hair. Paul stopped grabbing a condom from the drawer, as the love making began.

Paul had started loading there bags into his car, they where running late after being early, they where now pushed for time.

"Steph are you ready" Shouted Paul, Stephanie came outside putting her coat on, the sky was going dusk as the sun was beginning to set. Stephanie got in the car as Paul started the engine; he pulled out of the parking lot as they headed for Greenwich.

"Patricia, Paul where glad you could make it" Smiled Linda hugging them both

"It was no trouble" Smiled Patricia

"Where's Vince" Asked Paul Sr

"Oh he's upstairs he should be down soon" Smiled Linda

"So is Stephanie and Paul here yet" Asked Patricia

"Not yet I told them to be here at about 8" Said Linda

"There always late" Said Vince walking into the living room, he approved of the relationship now; it took a while for it to happen, because he wasn't sure if he could trust Paul with his Daughter, Vince remembered when he finally gave them his blessing.

_Flashback_

"_Paul I realised I was wrong about you, I should have trusted you instead of being so selfish" Admitted Vince "I'm sorry"_

_Paul looked at Vince; it was because of his selfishness Stephanie had lost the Baby, Stephanie lay in the Hospital bed she was so weak. Stephanie had miscarried the Baby, she was stressed out from work and Paul/Vince, that finally it became too much for her. Losing the Baby was the price she paid, the child wasn't planned it just happened, her Father didn't like that which caused the problems, at nineteen she was too young to be a Mother._

"_I want to make things right….you have my blessing and I support this relationship" Said Vince, Paul looked at Stephanie, he knew he would probably forgive Vince, though all Paul could think about was never being able to hold there child._

_End Flashback_

"Vince there here" Said Linda nudging his arm, Vince quickly sat up and greeted them at the door; He hugged Stephanie and shook Paul's hand.

"Where glad you came" Said Linda "The dinner should be ready soon, why don't you sit down, you can unpack later"

Paul and Stephanie joined everyone in the living room and sat on the Sofa's, Paul looked over at Vince, he remembered the day Vince found out Stephanie was pregnant. It was something that ingrained in his mind still to this day.

_Flashback_

"_How dare you get my Daughter pregnant" Shouted Vince, the rain soaked his hair and coat, "You selfish bastard"_

_Vince punched Paul in the face, making his nose bleed, the rain continued to fall showering them both. Paul looked up watching Vince approach him, his eyes had fire in them, Paul was waiting for two horns to come out of his head. Paul touched his nostril, his fingers where covered in blood from his nose._

"_If you hurt my Daughter I will make you pay" Said Vince leaving, he quickly went inside the house leaving Paul in the rain and darkness._

_End flashback_

"Paul" Said Stephanie nudging his shoulder, he looked at her and smiled "Dinners ready"

Stephanie gave Paul a quick kiss on the cheek, and grabbed his hand. Vince smiled at them; it was funny how things had changed between them. Paul and Vince used to despise each other, it was a shame they finally settled there differences over the loss of the Baby, or as Paul saw it stopped being an asshole.

The meal had ended and everyone was talking now, Paul was with Vince and Paul Sr, and Stephanie was with Linda and Patricia. The men where outside, while the women remained indoors.

"So Shane just got married" Said Linda "They just got back from the honeymoon"

"So everything went well then" Asked Patricia

"Yes it seems like only yesterday since he first met Marissa"

"Is it ok for me to unpack?" Asked Stephanie

"Yes sure" Smiled Linda, Stephanie put her drink down and grabbed her bag; she headed upstairs to her room. Stephanie laid the bags down onto the floor, and laid on the bed, she was tired after the long day.

"There you are, I was wondering where you got to" Said Paul joining her on the bed "Tired"

"Just a little" Said Stephanie, Paul ran his fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes feeling Paul's fingers brush against her forehead. Stephanie was so tired; she knew it wouldn't be long before she drifted off into a deep slumber. Paul looked over at her, she had fallen asleep, he smiled at her he knew the day had been long; he gently pressed a kiss to her temple and went back downstairs.

Stephanie woke up, she turned over and glimpsed at Paul putting some things in his bag. It was only an overnight stay since Paul had to work tomorrow, they didn't want too get back to late.

"Morning" Said Paul

"How long have you been up" Asked Stephanie sitting up

"Not long I just said goodbye to my parents" Said Paul "You better get up we need to leave soon"

Paul placed a kiss on her cheek and went downstairs for breakfast; Stephanie grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. After she was dressed she joined everyone else for breakfast.

"Morning, did you sleep well" Said Linda

"Yeah I had a good sleep"

Stephanie sat next to Paul and ate a bowl of cereal; usually her Mom would cook her something, however today they didn't have a lot of time. Stephanie ate the last few mouthfuls of cereal, and went upstairs to pack the rest of her clothes. Paul had already done his which was unlike him, usually he was laid back.

"Right I'm ready" Said Stephanie, they where ready to go home, she wished they could have stayed longer, however Paul had to work. Linda gave her a hug while Paul took her bag off her.

"Call me if you need anything" Whispered Linda, Stephanie nodded

"Bye sweetie" Said Vince hugging Stephanie, he shook Paul's hand before they went to the car.

"We'll come down in the summer" Shouted Stephanie from the car, they drove off waving goodbye, as they headed back to New York.

A/N Well that's the end I hope you enjoyed my story, and this basically showed you all what happened a few years later. I'll be focusing on my other one's now.


End file.
